


Dreams End

by theCelticMyst



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 64,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: Due to misunderstandings, neglect, malignant manipulations, and very real threats, two hearts are left broken at Skyhold as two of the Inquisition's key members leave.  Those two go into pseudo-hiding, even changing their names at first, in a small town in Ferelden as they carve out a new life.  They are not the only ones who have hid in that small town, either.  New romances begin to develop and danger lurks, and will finally strike, but can that stop true love?





	1. Homecoming

 

“Was there really a time when there was no magic?” Cassandra’s eyes widened as she looked to Varric.  As the Divine, the head of the Chantry, she should know the full story.  The Inquisitor and her team had swung by Val Rouyeax and picked her up before the Chantry’s guards could insist she be taken to Skyhold in a boring, private Knuckled Thundrer.  It wasn’t the vehicle that was boring; it was her guards and staff.  She was going to discuss with Leliana and Fiona the internal fight among the mages between restoring the Circles and setting up Colleges of Magi.  Fiona and Leliana had made it clear that they were setting up the formal colleges, no matter what the Chantry decided.

            “According to myths and legends, there was a time when magic reigned over technology,” Varric revealed, sounding like the story teller he was.  “Then the Maker, in his wisdom, trapped magic and magical creatures in the Fade.  The absence of magic let the people develop technology and progress through innovations.  The elves withdrew to the forests, their culture greatly mutilated with the loss of their magic, and the dwarves continued to build their kingdom underground.  However, He abandoned his people due to their immense flaws; they were full of hubris, vengeance, lasciviousness, and worshipped false gods.  After He left, though, none of those He’d deserted knew how to maintain the veil that separated the Fade from the rest of the world.  The magic began to seep back in and the elves and humans returned to mingle once again with their human brethren.”

            “If our human brethren hadn’t been trying to cut down our forests we wouldn’t have begun mingling with them again,” Elanna interjected, as she drove her Green Dales Feral towards Skyhold Castle; their home.

            “My brother, Bartrand, always claimed that humans digging are the reasons that dwarves came out of hiding,” Varric mentioned.  “He says we had to go tell them to stop.  Humans couldn’t figure out on their own that they were hurting the stone.  Of course, once the magic started to return it hurt technology and the Andrastians responded by imprisoning their own mages in towers.  Then they forced them to use their magic to make things that once ran on technology work again.  It’s the only reason we still have any streets and cars.  It takes a conclave of mages to get a skyscraper built, which is why most families turned to building castles again.  The loss of technology also caused the Tevintor Imperium to fall and new countries to rise up.  Feudalism took over and the Chantry began attacking the elves.  They had originally turned on the dwarves, as well, but then were introduced to lyrium a drug that enhances magic in those who possess it, but in those who don’t it is a highly addictive and dangerous drug.  Not only did those in charge of the Chantry realize they could control their Templars with the drug, they quickly became addicts themselves.  This made them less ambitious, as they only cared about their next fix.  It took a generation for a group of Chantry sisters to realize their superiors were beholden to the drug and overthrow them.  After that, it was only given to the Templars; as well as the mages who could use it to enhance their magic without any nasty side effect.  Many elves were subjugated before the Chantry was stopped by the Dwarven Blue Dust, but then many returned to their forests and their old gods, becoming the Dalish.  Thus magic has continued to increase and Thedas was split.”

            “I thought the Dalish rejected all technology, though,” Cassandra objected.  “Where did you learn to drive Elanna?”

            “The Dalish know how to use technology,” Elanna informed her.  “The preference is not to use it to excess.  Besides,” her voice broke a bit.  “My clan is gone, thanks to my advisors atrocious recommendations, so it isn’t like there is anyone left to frown at my decision to drive.”

            “I’ve told you not to trust Mendacious Montilyet,” Sera pointed out.  “I don’t trust Josephine.  There is something about the way she kisses up to the nobs and royal assholes that rubs me like an onion against sunburn. She’s like an onion, and her layers make you want to cry.  Even to lesser diplomats she seems to say what will make them happy, but it isn’t what she really means.  She never says what she is really thinking or what her real intents are, they are hidden in the layers.”

            “She does seem to have changed since her parents came, with her daughter, to Skyhold and told her about her fiancé’s death,” Cassandra agreed.  “I didn’t even know she had a child before they brought Hortense to her.  She always acted as if her relations with Ortanto had been an arrangement with a childhood acquaintance, but they were obviously close enough to produce a child.”

            “A child that Ruffles,” Sera used Varric’s nickname for Josephine, “left with its father when she came to work with the Inquisition.  Have the Inquisition work to restore her family is more like it.  I still can’t believe you helped restore the Montilyet trading status after the nob ass kisser got your family killed, Piper,” she now used Varric’s nickname for Elanna.

            Elanna had tried not to think about the loss of her clan since the disaster in Wycome.  She still teared up as she thought of Ceridwen, who had been her best friend until Elanna had been sent to the conclave, and Olwen who had raised her from the death of her mother until she was made the Second of the Clan.  To distract herself, she picked up the sending crystal that was nestled in the change holder beside her.  “Dorian, how goes things in the Taslin Strider back there.  What did the letter that Cassandra gave you say?”

            “That was private, for him alone,” Cassandra chastised her.

            “He read it while driving and won’t tell anyone what it says,” Cole answered through the sending crystal.  “It upsets him, though.  He was happy; he was going to see his Amatus again.  They would be together and all would be good.  Now, though, he is trying to hide his apprehension.  ‘What if they do hurt him?  Can I live without him?  Can I live if anything happened to him because of me?  I need a Thedas where he is in it, safe and whole.’  He keeps saying there was nothing in the letter to worry about, but I don’t agree.  He’s upset and scared for his Amatus.”

            “Give me that,” Dorian’s voice broke in.  “There was nothing to be concerned about in the letter.  Everything’s fine, I’m just anxious to get back home; as I’m sure you are, My Enchantress.”

            “We’ll be there within the hour,” she smiled.  She knew he was anxious to be back with Iron Bull, just as her heart lightened at the thought of being with Cullen again.  She missed him, his letters had been fewer than when he wrote her while she was out fighting Corypheus and closing rifts and it bothered her, just as it disturbed her that his nightly calls between the pair of sending crystals they shared had gone from every night to once every other week.  Yet all she wanted now was to be wrapped in his arms again.  She smiled at the thought of just seeing his handsome face within the hour and she wiggled in her seat at the anticipation of just being wrapped in his arm in one of his tender hugs.

 

            “I have really missed this place,” Cassandra smiled as Skyhold came into view.  It was an impressive sight with its raising turrets and grand towers. 

            “It is the first real home I have ever had,” Elanna smiled.  As the Inquisitor, Skyhold was, technically, hers and she had made it her place.  She loved her heavily fortified castle and had overlooked the renovations of it herself.  She parked her car outside of the gates and smiled as one of Dennet, their Master of Transportation’s, valets came to take the car to the stable.  She tried not to run through the gate, but it had been so long since she had seen Cullen that she couldn’t keep herself from walking quickly through the gate.  She noticed that Dorian was right on her heels.  She stopped as she scanned the crowd.  Cullen used to rush forward, plowing through their people to grab her and pull her into his arms.  She cherished the memories of him scooping her off of her feet and spinning her around as she threw her arms around her neck, then he would bring her in for a sweet kiss that would take her breath away.  Now, she didn’t see him, he hadn’t been there to greet her the last time she had returned home either.  She bit her lip, to force back the tears that wanted to spring forth.

            “I don’t see Iron Bull, either,” Dorian stepped up to her side and slid an arm around her.  He pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

            Elanna closed her eyes as she leaned against her friend.  Despite her best efforts, a tear escaped.  “He wasn’t…” she breathed in the scent of cloves and leather.  “He wasn’t here last time either.  He…”  She jolted even closer to Dorian as a redheaded dwarf bumped her on her haste to get pass the pair. 

They watched as Dagna rushed to Sera and then stopped a few feet away from her.  “Hi.”

Sera grinned.  “Widdle!”  She kissed the dwarf on the cheek and the pair went off hand in hand.

“How long has that been going on?” Cassandra looked at the pair as Leliana came to greet her.

“I’m not sure they’re fully aware yet that there is something going on,” Leliana’s voice was light and musical as she looked at the couple.  “Skyhold seems forever full of love and drama.  I’m surprised we don’t have more weddings.  There are a couple that I’m sure will marry soon enough.”  She turned and saw Dorian and Elanna watching them.  Her smiled faltered and her brows grew together, not liking what she was seeing.

The pair gazed back at her for a moment, Elanna wondering what Leliana knew that she didn’t.  Then her eyes were drawn to the grand staircase leading into the main hall.  Josephine stood on the landing, holding Hortense’ hand.  The other woman had a vicious smile on her face, one mixed with gloating and a vicious smugness.  She stiffened; sure the smile was directed at her.

“What is it, Enchantress?” Dorian gazed around and also noticed Josephine watching them.  He didn’t like the woman’s attitude toward his best friend and hadn’t since Josephine’s family’s unexpected arrival.  It was a smile that would be seen on the Senate floors of Tevintor, right before one of the senators was stabbed.

“I’m sure I’m just imagining things,” Elanna assured him. 

He was afraid she wasn’t, but wasn’t sure what to do yet.  “Why don’t we get wasted while we wait for our men to arrive?”

The idea had merit, but she couldn’t; not now.  “I would love to, but it will have to wait until another time.”

“It probably isn’t a good idea for me to either,” he didn’t want to say why yet.  “Why don’t we go find a secluded spot, one that will cause a scandal, and I’ll beat you at chess.”

She sniffed.  “That will be the day.  I’ll beat you at chest, though.”

“Oh, that is a challenge.  Let’s go,” he led her away.

 


	2. Manipulated Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Cullen accompany a nobleman to his ship, while their loved ones returned to Skyhold.

The sun was getting low.  Cullen glanced at it yet again as he raced back to Skyhold on his Anderfels Courser, a motorcycle designed for speed and maneuverability.  The Chargers, led by Iron Bull, were right behind him.  Josephine had insisted that they all accompany Lord Gale back to his ship.  There had been a time when the mages had managed to keep the airplane industry going, but then the dragons had returned.  It became evident that in a fight between a personal jet and a dragon, the dragon won every time.  Jets did not shoot fire, ice, or electricity at their opponents.  While Josephine had claimed that both Cullen and Iron Bull’s presence in the escort, his lordship had apologized several times for dragging them away from Skyhold just so he could catch a ship back to the Free Marches.  “I’m not a doddering old fool or a helpless Orlesian after all.  I heard that your Inquisitor should be back soon, I hope you are there to greet her, Cullen.  I wouldn’t want to get home and not have my Katria there to greet me.

“I don’t want my Kadan to wonder why I’m not there to see him when he’s been gone for a month,” Iron Bull had grumbled.  “Let’s go see Kadan and boss.” 

The party now rushed back to their home.  As they reached the gate, Iron Bull drove his Battle Nug into the courtyard of Skyhold; it was empty.  “We missed them.”  He frowned as he looked around.  “I’m going to go check the Herold’s Rest and then our room.”  He turned to Cullen.  “Go find Elanna.”

Cullen glanced at the sun and then his watch.  “I can’t, I have an important meeting in half an hour that I need to get ready for.  I’ll be in my office.  You might try the dining hall or one of their favorite restaurants.”

“The Herald’s rest,” Dalish assured him.  “You weren’t here when Elanna arrived and we all know that you didn’t greet her when she returned from clearing out the Jaws of Hakaan from the Frostback Basin base two months ago.”

“Everyone remembers that, Commander,” Krem added.  “She wasn’t the only disappointed one then.  We all enjoyed watching you two when she would return from a mission.  The way you held on to her reminded all of us of what makes Thedas worth saving.”

Everyone could tell she had been disappointed?  When he had gone to their room after she had returned from the Frostback Basin, she hadn’t said anything to him.  He had explained that he had been drilling the men in the nearby snow and she had shrugged.  Although, he did recall now that she had seemed a bit distant for over an hour, until he had begun planting little kisses on the spot between her neck and right ear.  She had melted against him as they had had their own private reunion then.  He worried that she was upset that he had not been there once again to meet her, but he had a meeting he couldn’t miss.  He squelched the feeling of guilt and shame.  “This is important.  I’m sure she’ll understand once I explain.”  He left the Charges, rushing to his office.

“Boss,” Krem turned to Iron Bull.  “Go find Dorian before I lose all faith in love.”

“Someone needs to knock some sense back into, Cullen,” Iron Bull agreed.  “It won’t be me, though, at least not today,” he went to find the man he loved.

 

Cullen’s meeting with Llewr went longer than he had expected, although he was happy with the results.  He rushed over the walkway between his office and what had been Solas’ offices, before the elf had left the Inquisition. He could see Elanna in his mind’s eye, waiting for him in their room.  Perhaps she was on the balcony, looking out towards the mountain, or maybe she was lounging on their bed; waiting for him to greet her properly.  He felt his body hardening at the thought of the reunion he was about to have with the woman he loved. 

He noticed that it was so late that most of the main hall was empty as he hurried through.     He was finally through the doors to the private quarters he shared with Elanna. As he climbed the stairs to their room, he couldn’t help but grin.  The grin faltered, however, when he saw her curled up on their bed, fast asleep.  An open book lay beside her; she’d fallen asleep while reading.

His memory went to another time he had come upon her in her sleep.  At that point, he was still sleeping in the loft over his office.  He had been trapped in a meeting late at night and she had crept up the latter to the loft to wait for him.  That time, she had shed her clothes and was waiting bare under his blankets for him to join her.  This time, she wore a soft white nightgown with a diaphanous, dark gold overlay.  Her blonde curls were braided back and a matching gold ribbon ran through the braid.  He studied her face for a moment, taking in her long lashes and the darling freckles that he loved to kiss that scattered across her nose and cheek.  There was the one on her forehead that was exceptionally kissable.  He didn’t want to wake her, though.  She bore the weight of the Inquisition on her shoulders and needed all the sleep she could get.  She had seemed tired all the time before she’d left this last time, he didn’t imagine she got much rest running around Thedas.  He contented himself with one tiny kiss on the freckle on her forehead and then crawled into bed behind her.

As he slipped an arm around her, he breathed in her scent; lavender and vanilla.  Just the smell of her made him smile, as did just the feel of her in his arms.  The smile of contentment was still in place as he drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to Idunasapple for your wonderful suggestions.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	3. Regrettable Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-I forgot to put the warning at the beginning of the story. The character of Josephine had a horrible transformation and became a douche-princess.

Elanna was alone when she woke the morning after her return to Skyhold.  She seemed to have a vague memory of Cullen crawling into bed with her the night before and the area beside her was warm.  She turned and could smell him on the pillow beside her; elderflower, oak moss, and sandalwood mixed with leather and steel polish.

Blinking, she sat up and was greeted by the sunlight pouring in through the Orlesian doors leading out to her wrapped balcony.  The sun was up?  That was when she remembered… Varric was returning to Kirkwall near sunrise that morning.  She was going to miss sending her good friend off.  She quickly grabbed a pair of black trousers and a dark green tunic from her wardrobe, and then ran to her closet for a pair of boots.  She carried the clothes as she ran out into the main hall and then to the courtyard.

Varric grinned as Elanna ran down the stairs, to where he and several of his friends were waiting.  “I was afraid I was going to miss you this morning, Piper.

“You know that I couldn’t let you just leave without saying goodbye,” she threw her arms around him.

“I didn’t know this was a casual gathering,” Sera jibed, grinning at Elanna’s nightgown and bare feet.  “This is the first time I have felt overdressed.”

“Where’s curly?”  Varric looked around.  “Didn’t he come with you?”

Elanna shook her head.  “He was gone when I woke up.”

“What about Sparkles and Tiny?” Varric wondered.  “I haven’t seen them yet either.”

“Here they come and Bull seemed to have his horns in a twist about something,” Sera observed.

“I’m not going to have some Vints dictate my life or yours,” Bull was saying as the couple approached them. 

“Amaratus, I don’t want to take any chances,” Dorian’s hair was disheveled and his eyes were red rimmed.  “We have to take this seriously.”

“I am,” Bull insisted.  “I’m just not going to do anything about it.”

“So, you would just…” Dorian trailed off as he noticed his friends watching them.  He smiled as he took in Elanna’s appearance.  “I might suggest a soft white slipper with gold ribbon to go with your outfit next time, Enchantress, but I must say that you look lovely this morning.

“Thank you,” she stepped into his arms for a quick hug.  “I like this ‘wild boy’ look you have going as well.”She looked to the Iron Bull.  “Is everything o.k.?”

“It’s fine,” he assured her.  “At least it would be if Master Tethris wasn’t leaving us.”

“I need to get home to help with the cleanup efforts in Kirkwall,” Varric insisted.  “Piper, bring Cullen for a visit when you can.”

“If I can pull him away from his work,” she doubted she could.  He was no longer even willing to put his work aside to greet her when she came home, or have dinner with her, or to sleep with her in anyway except the literal sense of the word.  She wondered, fleetingly, if he still even cared or if he had started avoiding her.

“Then you just come,” Varric gave her a hug goodbye.  “I can’t see Curly letting you go without him, though.”

 

After Varric had left, Elanna tried to cling to his words, but she couldn’t get passed the niggling voice that whispered that Cullen was purposely avoiding her.  She _had_ to speak with him, though.

She started towards his office.  She stopped when she heard two ex-Templar women talking.  She knew the pair of brunettes; Sers Kaetie and Destiny.  “I’ve heard that the Commander has finally broken the hold that knife ear with the glowing hand had over him,” Kaetie was saying.

“I have, too,” Destiny actually laughed, _laughed_.  “I plan to be there to comfort him when he completely breaks free from her.”

“Just like you were there for Blackwall when he stopped courting Josephine,” Kaetie snorted.  “Or when you comforted Ser Amirah, because she looked lonely.  Of course, that woman would seek comfort from anything with at least two legs.”

Elanna hurried along, wondering what all of Skyhold had heard while she was gone.  She was still wearing a nightgown and carrying the clothes she had meant to wear that day; and still intended to put on before she went about her duties.   She meant to rush to Cullen’s office, but found herself veering off to the barracks.  She ran to the compound’s bathroom and to one of the toilets.  She saw dozens of pairs of eyes boring into her back as she rushed by.  She dropped the clothes she was carrying, as she reached one of the toilets and leaned over it. Her thoughts rushed as she lost the contents of her stomach.  She needed to talk to Cullen about what was going on before he learned about _this_.

Before she had destroyed Corypheus, Cullen had told her that the one thing he didn’t want to move on from when he left the Inquisition was her… them.  Yet, he was now spending more time working than he had since before she had the Grey Wardens join them after the events at Adamant fortress.  She hadn’t seen him this addicted to work since shortly after the destruction of Haven.  In the time between Adamant and Corypheus’ demise, she would have happily brought the news to him; the thing she urgently needed to discuss.  She believed he wanted a home away from all of this with her, along with a family of their own.  Now, now she felt alone and abandoned.  She needed to know if he was avoiding her, getting ready to leave her as the two Templar Twits crowed about, or if something else were going on.  She prayed to the Maker and the Creators she had been raised to worship, that there was some other explanation to his actions.

When she had, finally, flushed the toilet and composed herself, she picked up her clothes and continued to Cullen’s office.  As she carefully entered the room, she noticed that Cullen was in a meeting with Lieutenant Rylen and Scout Harding.  Cullen didn’t even seem to notice she was there, although Harding waved to her.

Elanna waved back, before proceeding up the latter to the loft room over the office.  Cullen had decided to convert the room into a small library for the small number of Templars that had joined the Inquisition, so they would have an area to study away from the tower where the mages studied and practiced.  It still gave her a private place to change her clothes at last.  She pulled on her trousers and tunic, slipping a gold chain over her neck.  On the chain was the coin that Cullen had carried for luck for decades and given to her by the lake at Honnleath as a token of his affection.  She lay her nightgown across the small bed that had pushed into one corner.  She began to unbraid her hair when she heard voices.

“I don’t think the book you want is up here, ser,” it was Jim.  “I’ve never seen you with a book, why would you be looking for volume four of any series now?”

“I need up into the study,” it was Ser Kaetie. 

The Templar and scout appeared behind Elanna.  “Inquisitor,” Jim smiled at her.  “I think Cullen’s about done with his meeting.  Was he going to come join you?  Ser Kaetie, I think you need to check for the book another time.”

“I think I should just wait for Ser Cullen up here myself,” she flashed Elanna a challenging look. 

Elanna’s eyes narrowed.  She had grown used to a few of the scouts who liked to watch Cullen train in the morning a little too well to not take on a direct challenge like this.  “I’m using this area privately right now.  As it does not sound like you had a meeting with Cullen, I must insist that you leave as I’ve taken over the room for now.”  She held up her right hand and produced little ice crystals that danced around the air above the hand.  “Leave or we’re going to see how good of a Templar you are.”

Ser Kaetie showed a bit of judgement in one of the few times in her life and fled the room.

“I’ll let Cullen know you are waiting for him,” Jim tried to hide his grin as he too left.

Elanna finished unbraiding her hair, laying the ribbon that had been in it across her nightgown.  She pulled her hair up into a bun to keep it out of her way and then slowly pulled on her boots.  She then waited for half an hour for Cullen to join her.  He never did.  She had to breath hard to catch her breath when she realized he wasn’t coming.  It felt as if her heart couldn’t seem to beat and her lungs couldn’t function without it.  Her heart once again heavy, she headed down the latter and back into his office.  It didn’t matter if he didn’t want to see her, she needed to talk to him.

As her feet hit the floor of the office, she noticed Cullen behind his desk.  Across from him was Josephine, wearing something Elanna never thought to see her in.  It was the overly bright and ruffly yellow the ambassador seemed to favor, but this contraption’s arms were short and the bodice was quite low.  Josephine’s three-year-old daughter played on the floor near the desk.  Cullen had just blown off her request to see him privately for Josephine?  As she watched, Josephine touched Cullen’s hand.  He drew his own hand away, but said nothing else.  Instead he kept talking about changes in Ferelden politics.  Since when had Cullen cared about politics?

Elanna lifted her head and approached the desk.  “Cullen, I need to speak with you privately.”

“We are in the middle of an important meeting, Inquisitor,” Josephine’s voice was crisp.  “You aren’t needed for this.  It’s not a matter you need to be advised on.”

Elanna didn’t look at her ambassador, instead she gazed at the other advisor expectantly.  She wasn’t even going to address Josephine’s insolence.  This matter wasn’t about the Inquisition, this was about her and Cullen.  When he said nothing, and didn’t even bother to stand so they could go someplace more private, she turned on her heal and headed out the door, she didn’t realize that she was heading for the battlements until she heard Cullen call her name.

She closed her eyes.  He’d followed her, thank the Maker.  When she opened them, though, she realized that his face was stone; showing no emotion.  “I need to talk to you alone, just the two of us, let’s go walk to the battlements,” she blinked back tears and bit her lip so he wouldn’t see that she was about to cry.

“We’ll talk later.  I need to take care of this matter now.  We can speak tonight in our room.”  With that he turned and walked back to his office.  She couldn’t believe he’d just dismissed her like that.  A small voice screamed that she was the Inquisitor and couldn’t be treated like this, but she had never wanted to be Inquisitor.  She had wanted Cullen and he had just disdainfully disregarded her and returned to a woman who had signaled that she was Elanna’s rival.

The office door opened again and Josephine strolled out.  “Did you have important Inquisitorial reason to interrupt us or do you need someone to explain how things are changing around here?”

Elanna couldn’t find her voice for several moments.  Cullen wasn’t being unfaithful with Josie, Iron Bull would have found out and told her, but that didn’t negate the fact that he didn’t seem to be with her anymore.  He had cast aside her feelings and needs, that much was obvious.  She barely saw him, and hadn’t seen him until she’d walked to in his office since before she had left the Inquisition a month before.  The happy days they had known, the love they shared was apparently gone and she couldn’t stand alone amid her crumbled dreams.  A petty thought crept into her mind as she made a stark decision.  She wondered how long the position Josephine flouted and found such pride in would last if she represented an Inquisition with no Inquisitor.  “You’re right.  They are changing and that includes my leaving.  If you find yourself in need of the Inquisitor of the Inquisition send a crystal.  Otherwise, you three can fight about every little decision again, because I’m leaving.”  She turned so the other woman wouldn’t see the tears that were already flowing as she rushed to her rooms.  She had to get out of there.

She quickly packed her belongings.  Did she really have so little that was hers?  As she threw her combs and toiletries into a bad, she felt the coin under her tunic slip out.  She put her hand on the chain and it stilled.  They were over, she didn’t need his token anymore.  She would have something bigger to remember him by, something he couldn’t even give her time to talk to him about.  She didn’t need his trinket, obviously luck was no longer on her side and fate had turned on her yet again.  She moved her hand to yank the chain off, but couldn’t.  She didn’t know why she did it, but she put the coin back under her tunic and finished packing. 

It didn’t seem that long before she was done and had sent a messenger to have Dennet bring her smaller car, the white hallah, around.  She popped the trunk and began throwing bags in.  She was surprised when Dennet began helping her.  “If you’re going, then I might as well return to my wife and daughter in Redcliffe.”

“I’m going,” it was all she could say; anything more would have caused her to start crying again.

“Where are you going?” He pressed as he put the last of her bags in.

She shook her head.  “I can’t tell you.”

“If you are disappearing, I’ll keep your secret,” he assured her.  “I’m worried about you, not the Inquisition.  You are the Inquisition to me.”

She smiled at that.  “I don’t know yet.”

“I do,” a much-loved voice said behind her.  The voice didn’t surprise her as much as the bags that started to join hers.  “I’ll just put the rest in the laughable passenger seat in the back, Enchantress.”

“Dorian,” she gazed at him.  She couldn’t believe this.  “What are you doing?”

“You’re running away and I’m going with you,” he took her hand and escorted her to the driver’s seat and then opened the passenger side.  He threw several bags into the back and sat down in the passenger seat.  “Let’s go, darling.”

She put the car in drive and slowly pulled out, shocked at how few people had just realized what was happening.  “I can’t let you just leave Iron Bull.  He loves you and you love him.”

“I could say the same thing about you and Commander Hunka Hunka,” Dorian countered.  “This is for Bull’s own good.  Trust me.”

“He doesn’t… not anymore,” Elanna knew she should force Dorian back to Skyhold, she couldn’t even look back at the large fortress as she drove away.  She would just break down crying again.  She was leaving her heart behind, but she couldn’t stay.  She couldn’t give Dorian back to Bull right now, though.  She needed her best friend too badly.  “Thank you.”

“I’ll explain why I had to leave,” Dorian promised.  “Then I’ll tell you what we’ll do next.  Did you tell him about the baby?”

“No, he didn’t give me a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Adunasappl for finding my bizarro sentence in this chapter, I'll try to get you another set soon.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	4. Leliana Laments (that she wasn't on vacation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Iron Bull realize their beloveds are gone.

Cullen wondered what Josephine and Elanna had said when Josie had gone to talk to the Inquisitor.  Whatever it was must have been good, Josie was practically singing and dancing when she came back.  She was all smiles through the rest of the discussion on what he needed to know about Ferelden nobles and their politics before he joined their ranks.  She kept touching him during the discussion.  She had been rather touchy, feely with him for the last several months, no matter how he subtly hinted that he didn’t welcome such things.  He decided that it was just part of her embracing her roll of motherhood.

While Josephine had been happy through the meeting, though, he hadn’t.  He felt so guilty about putting off his meeting with Elanna.  There had been something about that look she gave him right before he turned to leave.  He didn’t read women well, but he wouldn’t say she was happy.  He fully expected a tongue lashing when he returned to their room… or before.  He hoped she planned to join him for lunch.

 

By the time his meetings were done for the day, Cullen’s mind was troubled.  Elanna hadn’t joined him for lunch and one of the stable boys had given him an openly hostile look.  He wondered what he’d done.  He took a small break when he realized his love wasn’t joining him for lunch, but then pressed on.  He had to get everything running smoothly, so he didn’t leave their friends in a lurch when his plans were ready.  During that break, he ran up to the loft room above his office to get the blueprints he and Llewr had been going over.  It was then that he noticed Elanna’s nightgown slung across the small bed, a soft gold ribbon laying across it.  He picked up the ribbon and felt foolish as he brought it to his nose.  It smelled like her, he adored that Jasmine and vanilla sent.  He stuffed the ribbon into the pocket of his cloak and slung the nightgown across his arm as he carried it down stairs.  He would tease her later about leaving her nightclothes in his old room.

It was a little bit past dinner time when he realized that he had to quit for the day.  Elanna had still not returned to his office, which likely meant she was in a snit.  He couldn’t blame her.  He had put her off earlier that day and had worked late the night before.  A little voice cautioned that he hadn’t been there to greet her the day before.  He reminded himself that it would all be worth it soon.  He walked towards the dining hall, hoping she would be there, then changed his mind.  He was still carrying Elanna’s nightgown and needed to return it to their room.

The thought that she might be in their rooms, waiting for him, bought a smile to Cullen’s face, as he entered their rooms.  He really did need to find more time to be alone with his sweetheart.  The moment he stepped into the bedroom, he knew something was wrong.  It took several moments more, though, to realize what it was.  Her things were gone.

He ran to the closets, throwing them open.  When those were empty, he found himself throwing open chests and the wardrobe.  Nothing of her was left, nothing except the nightgown he had just brought back to their room and the soft gold ribbon in his pocket.  The trappings of the Inquisition were still around him, but his Inquisitor was gone.  He felt himself drop to the bed, unable to think, to comprehend what had happened.  Then the wail escaped his lips, he had not felt this sense of despair and hopelessness when he had been trapped with blood mages and abominations in Kinloch hold.  He had not felt this inability to breath, to function, to find a reason to keep his heart beating when he had watched his commanding officer go insane after the chantry was blown away in Kirkwall and the streets turned to flame and blood.  Nothing had prepared him for this level of pain.  He grasped the nightgown to him as he bent over, unable to stop the tears. 

It took an hour before he could compose himself enough to try and figure out where she could have gone and why she had done so.  Did she not love him anymore?  She hadn’t shown signs of not wanting to be at his side anymore, nor of leaving the Inquisition.  There was only one person who would know.  He stuffed the nightgown under his pillow and let his feet take him to Leliana’s personal offices.

 

Leliana wondered when she had lost control of the intelligence arm of the Inquisition.  If she knew what she would face that night, she would have taken a vacation and been far from Skyhold.

“I don’t know where he is!” She insisted for the twentieth time.  She had never seen the Iron Bull like this.  The ex-Qun fighter was usually jovial and lighthearted.   There was no way she could have dreamed of seeing him like this, he was sad, upset, and desperate.

“You know everything, you have to know where he went!”  He paced, unable to stand still and punched her wall yet again.  “I don’t know… somehow I have to find him.  Help me!”

“He spoke of going back to Tevintor,” she reminded him.  “Could there have been an emergency with his family?  We can start looking there.  Although, I’m sure he’ll send word.”

“Where is she?”  Cullen rushed into her office now.  His usually styled hair was disheveled and there were tear tracks on his face, ones that echoed those on Iron Bull’s.  “She’s gone, she can’t be gone.”

_She?_   Had Leliana lost more members of the Inquisition that she had noticed today?  “Who’s gone?”

“Elanna,” Cullen’s words were choked.  “She’s gone.  Her things are gone, she’s left me without a word.  She… left.” He slumped against the wall.

“The _Inquisitor_ is gone?” Leliana took a deep breath.  Sweet Maker, what was going on?  “Could they be together?  I need to have meetings with all of my staff.”

“They?” Cullen whispered.

“Dorian’s also gone,” the Iron Bull stared at Cullen for a moment, seeing his own grief and heart break reflected in his friend.  Yet, he could see why Elanna had left.  “You neglected Elanna, I didn’t neglect Dorian.  It’s that letter.”

“What letter?” that would have to be the first place Leliana started in trying to locate the missing pair.  Yet she realized that if neither of them wanted to come back, no one could force them.

“There was a letter from a group of Vints,” the Iron Bull had learned of it that morning.  Dorian hadn’t wanted to keep anything from him, that included a letter threatening to harm Bull if Dorian didn’t help them against his father, Lord Pavus.  “They were trying to get Dorian to join their cause.  It seems they were going to use me as a demonstration of why he should help them.”

“What do you mean I neglected her?” Cullen’s voice was hoarse and hesitant. 

“You haven’t been there to greet her the last two times she returned to Skyhold,” Leliana pointed out.  “You have increased the hours you have been working.  There has been some speculation that you have been avoiding her.  Others just shrugged at your work habits and commented that they were glad that their own partners weren’t workaholics.  She’s been neglected the last several months, Cullen.”

He blanched, it would have hurt less if Leliana had just slapped him or Bull punched him, both seemed to be considering the idea.  “She wanted to talk to me this morning… and I was too busy.”  Had he really just driven the only woman he had ever truly loved away?  “I’m so sorry, you just have to get her back for me, please.”  He was ashamed of being so weak, but he didn’t know how he would go on with her.  He swore to himself that he would make sure he never not be there when she needed him, the Inquisition be damned.

Cullen was pleading and breaking and the Iron Bull was stoic and angry, both were desperate.  Leliana knew she would be up all night trying to figure out what to do.  “Do you know of anyone else who saw them today?”

“We saw Varric off this morning,” Iron Bull mentioned.

“She talked to Jim briefly,” Cullen recalled.  “She also spoke with Josephine… after I told her we would talk later.”  He felt himself breaking again at the thought that he may never speak with her again.  He had no idea where she was.

“I suggest you two go and get drunk,” Leliana wished she was telling herself the same thing.  “I’ll start looking, but I can make no promises.”  Even if she found them, both Dorian and Elanna had reasons to leave.  Reasons she couldn’t contest, but she hadn’t expected the Inquisition to end because they had no Inquisitor and that was a real possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I must say thank you to Idunasappl for all you've helped me with.
> 
> Comments are most welcome.


	5. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna and Dorian settle down and start a new business

On the first night in their new life, Dorian took Elanna to the finest inn she had ever visited.  In the small town of Perth near the foothills of the Frostback mountains.  He grinned as she took in its spectacular architecture and blushed at the fact that their room only had one bed. 

“No one will be looking for a married couple, if they are searching for us at all,” he pointed out.  “So we are now Damian and Angelique Darkholm.  Damian Darkholm is also the alias I use as the head of The House of D.”

She giggled, a sound he welcomed.  “Do I want to know what The House of D is?  Did you start your own clan just for the fun of it?”

He sniffed, with mock indignation.  “It is my business.  After Vivienne tried to claim that her Orlesian designers and tailors were oh so wonderful, I decided that the south needed my help more than I had realized.  I started the company under an alias.  My father would have had an apoplexy if he knew I had gone into trade.  Thus I became Damien Darkholm, the most talented designer in Thedas.  My clothes are to die for.”

“Of course they are,” she agreed.  “You are the best dressed man I know after all.”

“Yes, I am,”

“When did this Damien Darkholm marry some woman named Angelique?” She wondered.

“What?” He sounded a bit affronted.  “Do you not like your name and status?  You are now married to the most handsome and talented man in all of Thedas.”

She gave him a sad smile and sat on the large king bed in their room.  “I have lost so much in my life, I don’t know if I’m willing to give up the name my parents gave me.  It’s all I have left of them.  Besides, I want my baby to know me, not some fictitious elf named Angelique who somehow married the most handsome man in Tevintor.”

“In all of Thedas,” he corrected her.

“Cullen is the most handsome man in all of Thedas,” she blanched as the words came out of her mouth.  They had bantered like this before, but now she found even the mention of the man she had just left painful.  She would have to learn to say it again; she wanted her baby to know who its true father was.  She put a hand on her stomach as she looked down and breathed.  Maker, this was painful, but she was still sure that she was doing what was right for her.

Dorian sat down beside her and slung his arm around her.   “Well, I now have you as my fake wife, if you’ll have me; so I guess I came out on top.”

“Dorian,” she laid her head against his shoulder.  “You aren’t attracted to me like that.  Why would you want to the world to think we’re married?”

“You can’t pass for my sister,” he playfully flicked a finger against her ear.  “Well perhaps, mother may have had a few indiscretions… you could be a shameful family secret.”

“Wouldn’t that mean your mother was also an elf?” She teased.

“A scandal like that would just help me in the fashion world, Enchantress,” he pointed out.  “I guess Angelique left me when she found me in bed with another man and my sister has come to stay with me.”

“Stay where?” She wondered. 

“I have a place in mind, trust me,” he assured her.  “We’ll stay here for a week or so while I sort things out and then we’ll be off.”

“We’re still close to Skyhold,” she pointed out.  “Someone might be looking for us.”

“Might?” He shifted to show her his excellent profile.  “You are the Inquisitor and I’m the most handsome and talented man in Thedas.  I’m sure they’re looking, but it will take a while to find us.  Even if they do, are they going to drag us back kicking and screaming?  No, no, we’re too dignified for that.”

She wondered if Cullen had realized she was even gone yet.  Was he sending out his men to look?  Was Leliana?  She needed to write Leliana once she was settled; she didn’t want to leave the spy master in a lurch.  “Why did you come with me?  Why aren’t you at the Iron Bull’s side right now?”

“It was the letter,” he admitted.  “My father’s enemies wanted me to help them against him.  They made some pretty dire threats if I didn’t agree.  Some of those threats included Bull.  The best thing I can do right now is have Dorian Pavus disappear.  I doubt they are in Ferelden, and they may not even know what I look like.  I just couldn’t… I couldn’t risk Bull’s life.  That’s what we were arguing about when Varric left.  Bull wouldn’t take the threats seriously, so I must.”

“I’m sorry,” she stood and hugged Dorian.

“I’m just glad I will have my dearest friend at my side during my exile,” she kissed the top of her head.  “It will be a magnificent exile, though.  I’m now about to become an uncle and my new sister will be by my side as we take our company to new heights.”

“Our company?” She was surprised.

“Yes, you have overseen the organization of the Inquisition, you obviously will be excellent at overseeing the expansion and further organization of the House of D,” he could see it now.  “Besides, you can work at home when my new niece or nephew comes.  We can always take them to the office if you don’t want to stay home.  I promise to get us a magnificent home, though.”

“I’m sure you will,” she wondered what this home would look like.  “Since we’re going to be brother and sister, can we get a second room?”

“Sorry, Angelique, but until we get there you are still my wife,” he lay on the bed and held out a hand for her to join him.  “Elanna Lavellan may still be recognized in this area, even Elanna Darkholm may.  However, no one will take a second look at Angelique Darkholm when anyone looking for Elanna Lavellan comes through.  Besides, I don’t think either of us wants to be alone tonight.”

She found that he was rights, as in the middle of the night she found herself cuddled by his side.  She had cried herself to sleep, the damn of heartbreak bursting open again.  Now, she was comforting him as he mourned the loss of his own love.

 

The ‘siblings’ ended up spending three weeks in Perth.  Elanna was very surprised at how quickly Dorian could get things done when he put his mind to it.  He kept reminding her that money went a long way.  He had also reminded her that not only did she also have access to his funds, but that as the former Inquisitor she had money of her own; a lot of money of her own.

The home that Dorian found for them was indeed magnificent.  The only way to describe it was as a small castle.  It was in the small village of Saltaire.  She thought it too big for just the two of them and every time she did so, he reminded her that there would soon be three of them.  Then he would remind her that, although they were both mages, neither of them were healers and she needed to find one.  He arranged for a maid to come in every day to clean and even for a cook, they would want for nothing and she did greatly love the brick and moldings of the home he had found for them.  It was spacious, yet there was something both warm and whimsical about it.

The first thing Elanna Lavellan did, before seeing a doctor was go into the village and find a pair of sending crystals.  She also purchased writing utensils.  Then she sat down and penned a letter to Leliana letting her know that she was safe and asking her to contact her through the crystals.  She couldn’t help but also ask after Cullen’s well-being.


	6. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen continues with his plans and gains an ally.

“That’s a nice ribbon, Arl Cullen,” Llewr walked into Commander Cullen Rutherford’s office.  “It matches your eyes.”

            Cullen sat behind his desk running his bare hands across the soft gold ribbon that he continued to keep in his pocket, unwilling to let it go since its owner had left it in his old loft room; the room he had returned to sleeping in many nights.  He had difficulties sleeping in their now empty bed, he still thought of it as _theirs_ , his and Elanna’s.  He continued to reach for her at night, wanting to pull her close to him.  It was then he would wake with the stark remembrance that she was gone.  He rarely slept and barely took care of himself, he had stopped styling his hair and his curls sprang wildly around his face.  The curls now accented red rimmed golden-brown eyes and pale features that were drawn and only saw the sun when he was training his soldiers.  His skin only showed color when turned red while he was fighting with the ambassador and spy master of the Inquisition.  He had stopped thinking of them as his fellow advisers, as there was no longer an Inquisitor to advice; which Leliana brought up every time they met.  She blamed both himself and Josephine for this, although he was unsure what Josephine had done.  He did know that the pair’s friendship had been greatly damaged by something.

            He wasn’t sure what was going on between the two women, but his own relationship with Josephine was becoming strained.  He couldn’t get over the niggling feeling that she had something to do with Elanna leaving.  It was true that he seemed to be the most to blame; he had been so devoted to his work, that he had been neglecting the greatest gift the Maker had ever given him.  Now finding her again was more important to him than any military strength or security of the Inquisition, he just didn’t have any clue as to where to even begin looking.  He prayed to Andraste and the Maker continuously that she would send some word as to where she was or how to contact her.  How could he say he was sorry if he couldn’t even talk to her?  He quickly stuffed the ribbon back in his pocket at Llewr’s words.  “Please, sit down.”

            Llewr studied his face.  “Are you all right, arl?”

            “I’m fine,” Cullen waved off his concern.  “I want to know how the plans and construction in Honnleath are going.”

            “We have started construction on the main hall for the Templar sanctuary,” Llewr began.  “Although, may I strongly suggest some sort of vetting process for those Templars you take in and help?  I have heard rumors that some… the less devout Templars are planning to come to the sanctuary.  Those are Templars such as Ser Kaetie and Ser Destiny who are less worried about protecting anyone, Chantry or Mage, then getting into the pants of their more attractive fellows.  As a matter of fact, you are one of their favorite targets.”

            “Really?” Ser Kaetie had found her way into his office almost daily and once into the loft, which he had turned back into a private space.  He had just thought she was feeling insecure about the future of the Inquisition and hadn’t found the courage to ask him.  Cassandra, or rather Divine Victoria, had made an announcement that the Chantry was asking the Templars to come back, though.  “I hadn’t noticed.”

            “Of course, you hadn’t,” Llewr smiled sadly.  He wondered if Cullen would ever notice the attentions of any woman who was not a blue eyed, blonde Dalish elf who had become the chosen of Andraste.  From what he knew of the ex-Templar, he had never been cognizant of the attentions of the opposite sex, or those of his own for that matter.  “I have continued the plans for your personal home based on the original request.  I must ask you again if you would like to change any of those specifications.”

            The house Cullen had planned out was designed with Elanna and their future children in mind.  He opened his mouth to tell Llewr that they would be changing those plans, but found that he could not.  When King Alistair had told him that he was making him Arl of Honnleath, a land that had once been part of the Arling of Redcliffe, yet was closer to both the Arlings of Westhills and Edgehall, he had been both scared and excited.  At first, he hadn’t told Elanna, because he was unsure how he felt about becoming a noble.  He didn’t like nobles, after all.  Then he had seen the opportunity to use the position to help those who had suffered as a result of service to the Chantry, like he had, and to start a family with Elanna.  He had loved the idea of raising his children in the same village he had grown up in.  He found that he was unwilling to give up that dream; he refused to let it die.  He reached into his pocket and touched the ribbon; she was still out there somewhere.  He couldn’t just give up.  “No, the specifications stay.  Keep working.”

            Llewr nodded.  “Good,” looking at the new arl now, he was tempted to look for the missing Inquisitor himself and beg her to return to her commander.  “This is what I have,” he produced the blue print.  “Might I suggest these latticed columns to run along the stairs,” he pulled out a sketch.  “We can extend it to the walk around balcony as well.”

            They were discussing the arched bridge between the house and a large, multilayer gazebo, when they were interrupted by a commotion nearby.  “You are not going to go in and interrupt the Commander’s meeting,” Jim’s voice floated in.  Jim seemed to have become a personal guard to Cullen since Elanna’s departure.

            “I have important matters to discuss with the Commander,” it was Ser Destiny’s voice. 

            “No, you don’t,” Jim seemed to be standing in front of the door.

            Cullen closed his eyes.  “Why does she keep pestering me?”

            “She thinks that Lady Elanna out of the picture, she has an opportunity to bed you herself,” Llewr was matter of fact.

            Cullen didn’t say anything, but closed his eyes in frustration.  He swore he had had it with the Orlesian Templars.

            They were discussing where to put the statues that Cullen would commission, when Jim’s voice was heard again.  “Commander Cullen is busy at this time, ambassador, and he asked not to be disturbed.  If you want to talk to him then I suggest you arrange an advisor meeting at the war table.  Although, Lady Leliana keeps pointing out that it’s hard to be an advisor when there is no one to advice.  So, you can wait until the next ‘shout at each other and get nothing done’ meeting, as Leliana refers to them now.

            Josephine’s response was quiet, yet carried a shrilled undertone.  However, neither man in the office could make out what she had said.

            “No, you don’t command me,” Jim responded.  “I answer to Leliana and Commander Rutherford.  I answered to Inquisitor Lavellan.  I do not answer to _you_ nor will I let you just declare meetings with the Commander.  I believe you used that privilege to drive a further wedge between him and Inquisitor Lavellan.       I will not let you hurt those I serve further.”

            “She what?” Cullen blinked at the door and then at Llewr.

            “You weren’t aware that Ambassador Montilyet set her mind on making you her mate and that she taunted Lavellan?  Your men say that she made it clear to Inquisitor Lavellan that you were ignoring her because she was out and Montilyet was in.  Even your men already thought you were neglecting Lady Lavellan.  She never noticed that a few of them were trying to court her, they were afraid you would find out, so they were being a little too subtle,” Llewr revealed.

            “I didn’t mean to ignore her,” Cullen reached into his pocket and touched the ribbon.  “I… I just wanted to surprise her.  I… wanted to go make a life with her and couldn’t leave the Inquisition before making sure everything was in place.  Are you sure Josie has been pursuing me romantically?  Would she really… I thought she liked Elanna.  I… she knows how _I_ feel about Elanna.”

            “Lady Lavellan was in her way,” Llewr shrugged.  “According to a certain dwarven scout who is one of the best archers I have ever seen, the change started around the time that Lady Montilyet found herself having to raise her own child and you becoming an arl.  It seems that she wants a father for her child and your new rank made you irresistible to her.  At least that is what a certain scout has ascertained.  Leliana had to talk her out of putting an arrow through the ambassador.”

            “I didn’t realize,” Cullen’s mind raced back to that fateful morning and how Josephine had gone outside to talk to Elanna for a minute.  What had been said between the two women?  Were those words one of the reasons he never saw the woman he loved again?

            “Let’s get back to the house and sanctuary, it appears that Scout Jim has you well-guarded,” Llewr brought out yet another sketch for a proposed tunnel between the house and sanctuary. 

            The two men were still debating whether or not they wanted the tunnel, and if they should have a secondary escape tunnel in case of Blight or more deranged arch-fill-in-the-blanks, when the office door opened.  Someone had gotten passed Jim.  They both turned to see Cole walk in; he was carrying two steaming mugs.

            “It’s hot chocolate,” he placed the mugs down in front of the men. “I remember Varric bringing chocolate to Elanna when you weren’t there to greet her on her return to Skyhold; the first time, when she didn’t leave.  He said it was good for heartache; your heart has been hurting a lot.  ‘Sleepless nights, empty bed, deep regrets.  What could I have done differently?  Can this be fixed?’”

            “I know,” Cullen sighed quietly.

            Cole continued on though. “Do you?  She couldn’t stand the pain anymore, but the pain has not abated.  Yet she still feels it was for the best for…”  Cole shook his head.  “I should get going.  Sera’s next prank is too dangerous; she isn’t ready to kill the ones she blames… yet.  You are lucky she pities you now, Commander.”  With the he departed.

            “You have another meeting to get to,” Llewr stood.  “I will be working on a design for the family escape tunnel to possibly add to the house and will return in a month to update you on the progress of the sanctuary.  I’ll have the house foundations laid by then, as well.”

            “Thank you,” Cullen reached into his pocket and touched the ribbon again.  Then he stood and reluctantly went to the War Room.

 

 

“I don’t know why you are so desperate to find Lavellan,” Josephine studied the map of Thedas on the war table.  “The Inquisition existed before she became Inquisitor, it was Justinia who founded it after all not a Dalish Elf, we’ll be fine without her.”

            “Really?”  Leliana snatched up the letter in front of Josephine.  She began to read it out loud.  “ _Dear Inquisitor Lavellan,_ _the village of Arse-en-Re is experiencing a nug infestation.  The little floppy eared pests are clogging the streets and forcing their way into people’s homes.  An elderly man was assaulted by the reprehensible rodents and was killed as the nugs stampeded over him.  I beg you to help the villagers before they all fall victim to the foul creatures._   It is signed by Empress Celine.  ‘Reprehensible rodents and Foul creatures’?  How dare she speak of cute little nugs like this?”

            Cullen walked into the room, as Leliana finished the letter.  “What is going on?”

            “Read this,” Leliana shoved the letter at Cullen.

            “We’ll just get the nobles to help with the village,” Josephine insisted.  “They want to help; we just have to ask them.”

            “No, we’d just have to pay them,” Leliana corrected her.  “The Inquisition isn’t made of money and we have to pay our soldiers and scouts, along with our other workers.  You should realize this.  We have lost a major source of income since we lost our Inquisitor as well.  We aren’t killing the precious little things, though.  Cullen?”

            “I’m not sending my men to herd them out of the village or kill them,” Cullen threw down the letter.  “It’s ridiculous, the soldiers are needed to guard Skyhold and keep the peace.  I didn’t spend all that time preparing for Rylen to take over just to have the soldiers waste their time nug wrangling.”

            “You what?” Josephine put a hand to her chest.  She had heard rumors that Cullen had been planning to leave, but she hadn’t really believed them.  Had he been planning to take Lavellan with him?  Perhaps her separating the pair was an even better thing than she had previously thought.  Although, Cullen had taken on a haggard look since the Inquisitor left, still it was rugged and now not only was Lavellan not standing between her and the commander, she wouldn’t be seducing him away from the Inquisition.

            Leliana narrowed her eyes at Josephine.  “Do we have any other ideas?”

            Cullen briefly thought of what Elanna would have decided to do in the situation.  She would think of her friends.  According to Krem, the Iron Bull had been having almost as rough of a time since Elanna and Dorian had left as he was; Bull had spent the last couple of months drunk.  He knew his boss could hold his liquor, but Krem was beginning to worry that even Bull had his limits and that he was reaching them.  “We could send the Bull and his chargers to this village to free the people from the nug invasion.”

            Leliana agreed that the Iron Bull needed a distraction and the Chargers needed to see their leader in combat instead of a pint of hard liquor.  “Do it.  Look, we’ve finally gotten one thing done.  What is the next message that has been sent up?” Leliana picked up the next letter.  “Oh, this one is from Sister Eryn Dragonesse, she’s Divine Victoria’s right hand and is often sitting on the Golden throne when Cassandra is working on rebuilding the Seekers.  She has received requests from both Empress Celine and King Alistair for the Inquisitor to conduct a good will tour.  The Orlesians have specifically requested that Commander Cullen be on the tour with them.  No doubt, they are hoping that they can swing a marriage contract with him when the tour goes through.”

            “No, there will be no tour,” Cullen folded his arms.

            “It would be fun,” Josephine protested. “And the nobles would be grateful to see us.”  She wouldn’t approve any marriage contracts, though.  Her daughter needed a father and Cullen was the noble she had in mind.

            “Except they are asking to see the Inquisitor and we don’t know where she is or how to get ahold of her,” Leliana pointed out.  “Well, ambassador, what do you suggest we do?”

            “Corypheus is dead,” Josephine pointed out.  “We’ll be fine without an Inquisitor.”

            “The last time the Inquisition was without an Inquisitor they were absorbed into the Chantry!” Cullen’s voice rose.  “That is what is going to happen again if we don’t change things.”

            “Do we tell Celine and Alistair that she’s gone,” Leliana wondered.  “Why wouldn’t Elanna at least tell me how to contact her?”  Leliana would have expected some word from the former Inquisitor by now, even if she didn’t want to be found. 

            “She’s obviously selfish,” Josephine shrugged.  “She did run off with Dorian Pavus, after all.”

            “Dorian is her best friend,” Cullen pointed out.  “I’d rather she was with him than alone.  We should tell the leaders of our allied nations the truth.”

            “I can keep the nobles from noticing that she is gone until we get a new Inquisitor,” Josephine insisted.  “Perhaps one of us should take up the position.”

            “We would all be bad at the job,” Cullen’s jaw clenched.  “Remember when you wanted to get the nobles to build a bridge for us?  Oh, sure, I can just see a bridge built by the Orlesian nobles now.  It would have taken ten times as long to build and would have statues of their entire family on it.  Leliana would have gotten so many secrets on that bridge that it would build itself to lessen its shame.”

            “And you would have just punched that bridge into existence,” Leliana added.

            “True,” he conceded. 

            “We will write to Sister Eryn and send our regrets that this is just not the right time for a tour, but we will try and arrange one in the future,” Leliana decided.  “Then we can go find Inquisitor Lavellan and beg her to do the tour.”

            “Agreed,” Cullen just wanted to find her.  He could try to win her heart back later; first he needed to know that she was all right.

            “Fine,” Josephine conceded.

            Leliana grinned.  “Good, we managed to accomplish something.”  She picked up the next letter and read it out loud.  “ _Dear Inqwizator, my mamma says that you help the people of Thedas.  You made that bad Corfish go away and protect us fwom bad things.  My little kitten, Luna, has gotten lost and not found her way back home.  There are many wolves in the forests that surround our village of Blakeny._ “ _Could you_ _pweaz_ _save my kitty from the big bad wolves?_   It’s signed Jason Richards.  Oh, the poor kitten.” 

“That area isn’t far from Rainesfere,” Josephine pointed out.  “We could have him send out his men to scour the area for the kitten, I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

“I doubt Teagan will jump at the opportunity to have his men scour the forests looking for a tiny kitten,” Cullen countered. 

“The kitten is on its own,” Leliana agreed. 

Josephine crossed her arms.  “Why is it that neither of you seem to appreciate me anymore?  I sweat and sacrifice for the Inquisition, yet you dismiss so many of my ideas.  I am the reason that we have so much power and are an international organization!  Can no one see that?”  She rushed out of the room. 

“I hope you aren’t planning to marry her,” Leliana watched after her former friend. 

“What?!” Cullen’s eyes bulged at her.  He opened and closed his mouth several times.  “I… I had no plans to marry her.  Why would I marry her?  I don’t love her, she’s a friend.  Well, she was a friend, she’s been getting mad about something lately and I am beginning to think she said something to Elanna to convince her to leave.” 

“She did, my scouts have confirmed it,” Leliana revealed.  “Apparently, a few of our people heard their last conversation.  Josephine was making it quite clear to Elanna that you were now more interested in her and didn’t love her anymore.” 

“She…”  Cullen slammed his fist down on the war table, scattering markers.  “How could I be so blind to what was going on.”  He started towards the door and then hesitated.  If he confronted Ambassador Montilyet now, he would likely do her physical harm; which he would probably regret later. 

“I’ve tried to find out her motives, but she won’t talk to me now,” Leliana laid a hand on his shoulder.  “I should have told you sooner, but you’ve been so depressed.  I didn’t want you to deal with losing a friend, too.” 

Cullen nodded and covered Leliana’s hand with his. 

 

 

 

Josephine stormed to her office and through the door to the main hall, as the second door opened, a bucket fell on her and earwigs swarmed across her.  She let out a high pitch scream.  It had to have been Sera, she was sure of it.  She didn’t call immediately for a maid to clean it, though.  Instead, she went to her desk and pulled out a letter and sending crystal.  She had intercepted Lavellan’s letter to Leliana.  She could not believe both Leliana and Cullen seemed to think that that… blonde little usurper was invaluable and more important than herself.  They didn’t need her, she just made decisions and got people killed, anyone could do the job.  Sure, she got lucky against Corypheus, but that had more to do with her fooling everyone into thinking she was the Herald of Andraste and being half decent with spells.

After Otranto’s death she knew she needed a new fiancé and a father for Hortense.  Not any man would do.  She needed someone worthy of marrying into the Montilyet family who also would also be a good husband and father.  She had heard Cullen speak of his nephew, Branson, and he seemed genuinely fond of the boy.  Plus, they were already friends.  All she needed to do was to lure him away from the Inquisitor and that didn’t seem to be a daunting task.  Cullen had increased his work time and Lavellan had marriage proposals pouring in from around Thedas, she just had to take one of them.  Several of them would have been wonderful alliances for the Inquisition.

Would Lavellan just marry some handsome prince looking to seal an alliance with the Inquisition, though? No.  She had never put the Inquisition before her own selfish wants and needs.  Then she left and then had the gall to send a letter and sending crystal to Leliana, asking her spy master to contact her.  Luckily, Josephine had been in a position to intercept the letter.  Now she took the letter and crystal out of her desk, wondering why she had bothered to keep them.  She threw the crystal on the floor and smashed it under her earwig infested foot.  After she’d listened to the pleasant crunch of the crystal shattering, she threw the letter into the fire.  Only after being sure it was ashes, did she begin screaming for a maid.

 

Cullen made his way to the Herald’s Rest.  While he had done his fair share of drinking the last few weeks, it had been in private and paled to what Iron Bull had purportedly done.  He found the head of the chargers in his chair with a pint of something that looked toxic and a jar.  As Cullen got closer, he realized that it was a half-used jar of mustache wax.  He couldn’t exactly comment on why Bull had it, as he was carrying around one of Elanna’s ribbons.

“Commander Boss,” Bull raised his pint.  “Come join me in our mutual misery.”

Cullen sat down across from him.  “I would love to, but my men tell me I’m working myself into an early grave.”

“What’s wrong with that?”  Bull took a long drink from his tankard.  “Do either of us want to live to be a ripe old age, so we can just miss _them_ longer?”

“Good point.  I can’t have you dying on me yet, though.  “I have a mission for you and the chargers,” Cullen explained. “It’s a simple one, but one that I believe needs done. There is a small town in Orlais that is being overrun by nugs.”

“The really big ones?” Bull set down his tankard and blinked in confusion.

“No,” Cullen’s lips lifted a little, although it still wasn’t a smile. “They seem to be the normal sized, smaller creatures. There are just a lot of them. El… Elanna once told me about how you led the chargers when you giant bated. After that, a bunch of nugs shouldn’t give you any trouble. Although, a villager has apparently been killed by them.”

Bull chuckled a little, it was the first time he had in a month. “All right, boss. I’ll take the boys out. It will be good for all of us.” He still clutched the jar of mustache wax, though. “Maybe things will look brighter when I return.” At least in the outside world, he could look for the Vints who drove Dorian away. Why hadn’t he thought to search for them before?

 

After leaving the Iron Bull, Cullen walked up the nearby stairs to the second floor of the Herald’s Rest. He ignored the soldiers who called to him as he made his way to the small room with the bay window. He put his hand on the door to open it, then thought better of that idea and knocked.

The door swung open and Sera stood in a stained tunic and plaid leggings. “What do you want, former Cully-Wully?  Oh, shite,” she saw his expression at the ‘former’ part. “I mean…”

“You’ve made it plain enough that it’s my own fault that I’m former,” Cullen reminded her. “You’re right. I was working too much and not telling her why. I was blind to the machinations of others.”

“Oh, you noticed the mustard ruffles was trying to drive a wedge between you to, did you?” She stepped aside to let him in.

“I did,” he confirmed. “Now, I need your help. We’re going to get her back for it. Then we’ll work on getting our Inquisitor back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	7. Enter the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand continues to plot against out heroes.

“We still have not received word from the younger Pavus,” Aylin approached the six men and women, all of whom were dressed in either black or dark aubergine leather.

“We could have one of our spies in Skyhold take his inamorato,” one of the six, Erik, suggested.

“One of our spies, the one posting as a Templar, reports that Pavus has run off with the Inquisitor,” Kiara spoke. “She has tried to get into Command Cullen Rutherford’s office to look through his papers and figure out where they are, but is finding herself barred. It seems the commander is taking the couple’s desertion hard.”

“Are we sure they’re a couple?” Gael questioned. “I was under the impression that Pavus… is… the frolicsome… type.”

“I, too, have heard that he prefers the company of men,” Samantha input. “Maybe he likes both. The Inquisitor is quite attractive; I would be willing to give her a go.”

“We’ll have the faux Templar keep an eye out for them and instruct her to continue to search the Commander’s papers for any clue as to where Pavus and his girlfriend are,” Leo leaned back and stapled his fingers. “We will strike when we know where they are. If he has tossed over his Qunari trollop for the Inquisitor, there is no reason to go after the ox man. We shall wait and search.”


	8. Healer Hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna meets her new doctor, it is someone she's heard about.

Elanna Lavellan sat on the balcony to her room staring out to the east, towards the lake, as she played a sad, slow tune on the panpipes. She had realized that it was the same lake that sat near Honnleath. She still remembered the day that Cullen had taken her there and given her his lucky coin. He’d been so sweet, and nervous, and romantic. She had realized that she was the luckiest woman in the world. She still had the coin, but wondered when her luck had changed.

Things were going well for her and Dorian in Saltaire.  The House of D was thriving. While Dorian was excitedly getting ready for Orlesian Fashion Week, he had also received commissions from a few of the wealthier nobles. Just yesterday, Victoria, a wealthy merchant who sold jewels, gems, and fine jewelry jewels, gems, and fine jewelry, excitedly chatted with them about the possibility that Saltaire might be part of the new Arldom created by King Alistair. Saltaire had apparently always been in dispute between the Arlings of Redcliffe and Edgehall. The new Arldom, according to Victoria, was the Arling of Honnleath. Victoria and Dorian were both extremely excited at the prospect of having a new arl and arlessa as customers. They were both determined to get them as customers, as well.

Elanna wondered who the new arl was, as she continued to gaze at the lake; the pipe’s tune still mournful. She would also be meeting her new healer today. She had made an appointment with Kallian, his secretary. Kallian, a city elf from Denerim, sang the praises of the local healer. Elanna supposed she should count herself lucky to have ended up in a town with such a talented healer. She would know soon enough. She needed to get going.

She quickly dressed, in one of the offerings from Dorian’s new maternity line. He was planning to present that on a couple of his models at the fashion show and kept trying to coerce her into being that model. It was the ‘Mother Goddess’ part of his new line. The line was based on the Avvar and made up gods. As she tied her boot laces, she wondered for the tenth time why Leliana had never answered her letter. The sending crystal that she had tied to the one she sent her former spymaster remained quiet. There had been a red flash just the week prior and then it had gone clear and blank. She had asked Dorian about it and he speculated that the other crystal had been destroyed. She had cried when she realized that those back at Skyhold no longer even wanted to talk to her, much less ask her to help. She supposed she should be glad to be released from responsibilities and burdens that she had never wanted, yet she mourned for lost friendships along with the loss of love.

She shook her head, trying to banish her melancholy and grief. She rushed down the stairs, off to see her new healer. She was only half way down when she saw Dorian, eyes wide, quickly hurrying to her. “What are you doing?” He demanded. “You could fall, going down stairs that way.”

“I’m not delicate,” she insisted as he gently gripped her arm to help her down. “I’m only about five months along now. I’m also a trained ice mage and Mage Enchanter. I was mentored to be a Keeper. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not chancing you or our baby,” Dorian insisted. As Damian was Elanna’s brother, Dorian insisted that meant the baby was his too. All they had right now was each other, so she was more than happy to share her little miracle with her best friend. “Before you go, though, you need to come into the studio.” He guided her towards his workroom.

Victoria was waiting for them; her thick chestnut hair was braided around her head in an intricate crown. “There you are.” She dashed over to them and placed an intricately carved armband onto Elanna before the elf even knew what was happening. A cuffed bracelet followed.

“Perfect,” Dorian beamed. “You are my own personal Mythal or in this case Rilla, the Avvar Goddess of Fertility as that is who I’m naming my maternity line after.”

“I know Mythal,” she reminded him. “She’s a bit scary, but I like her.”

“Of course, you do,” he pressed on his own plans. “I need you for my fertility goddess in the show, Enchantress, say you will. I’ll make sure no one drags you off to find their missing ram or to battle a dragon. I’ll protect you.”

“I’ll think about it,” she promised. “I doubt the Inquisition would try to drag me back to Skyhold. Leliana never even answered my letter.  I know that Josephine was more than happy to see me go.”

“What about Cullen?” Dorian was sure that Cullen wasn’t happy to be without his Inquisitor.

“I wonder if he’s even realized I’m gone,” she looked down, blinking away tears.

“I’m sure he’s noticed,” Dorian was certain that the Commander had not only noticed Elanna’s departure, but was trying to find her.  The question was did he help Cullen’s efforts to find Elanna and get her back when he wasn’t ready to face the Iron Bull yet?  He knew he could talk Elanna into going to pay her Commander a visit.

She just shook her head.  “I wish, but I don’t have time to keep crying over him.  “I have an appointment with my healer.  Maybe I’ll learn the gender of our baby.”  She gave flashed the room a small smile before she left for her appointment.

 

The clinic was clean and cheerful as Elanna walked in. Behind a large oak desk, sat a pretty city elf. “Elanna Darkholme. The healer is just finishing up with another patient. He’ll be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” Elanna went to sit on the old couch that was set nearby. Beside the couch was a table that seemed to hold Varric Tethras’ complete works. Elanna smiled as she thought of her friend who had returned to Kirkwall right before she left. She wondered how he was doing. Perhaps she should write him, he would be the last person to drag her back to the Inquisition kicking and screaming; especially when he learned how well she was managing the House of D. Maybe she should recruit him to spy on other designers. He might be insulted at his talents being wasted, but he would probably get a hoot out of it.

“It’s nice to see another elf around here,” the receptionist, Kallian commented. “After my experiences in Denerim, you’d think I’d be reluctant to be surrounded by so many shem. I like the ones around here, though. They aren’t anything like the Kendells.”

Elanna knew who the Kendells were, she’d studied enough History and politics, after all. However, most elves, even those who were the supposed child of a Tevintor elf who had scandalously married above her station and her elven lover weren’t so well versed in the old arl of Denerim and his doomed family. She had been claiming that her vallaslin was done in an act of teenage defiance, she doubted such a teenager was busy studying Ferelden History. “The Kendells?”

Kallian blanched. “They used to rule the city of Denerim. They felt we elves were just there for their amusement; that included raping, murdering, and pillaging. Why don’t we meet for lunch at the Saltaire Inn? I’ll tell you all about it. It involves a wedding where everything went wrong.”

“Did the wedding cake taste dry?” Elanna joked.  “Were the flowers just wrong?”

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Kallian agreed. “We can also discuss Healer Hotty. Wait until you see him. He might be a Shem, but he is kind and oh, so handsome. You’re going to be hard pressed not to lose your head or your heart over him.”

Elanna rubbed her now protruding belly. “I have already lost my head and heart over a handsome human, that’s how I ended up in this situation. I don’t think I’ve gotten either back, I don’t know if I ever will.”

The door opened and a woman who looked as if she were carrying triplets and about to go into labor at any moment.  “Thank you, Healer Van Wesel.”

“Remember to take it easy,” the healer was indeed good looking.  “Let someone else do the farming until at least three months after you have delivered.”  He turned to Elanna.  “Hello, I’m Andreas van Wesel and I’m your healer.”

She fallowed Andreas into the backroom, studying him.  She wasn’t sure if she had a thing for blondes or if the baby was just making her hormonal.  She and Dorian had ordered dozens of books on pregnancy and babies and she knew that at this stage she was supposed to be feeling rather lascivious.  Otherwise, she would have been dismissing certain… feelings… to missing Cullen.  Still, if it weren’t for her broken heart, she might have lost her head to the handsome healer.  Well, her broken heart and the fact that she had finally placed where she had seen his face before.  He had cut much of his thick blonde hair off and it was shaggier than the pictures she had seen of him, but his chiseled jaw and whiskey brown eyes were the same.  “Andreas is it?  Have I mentioned that I have met Garrett Hawke before?”

“No, you haven’t mentioned that, but I’m not surprised,” he smiled at her.  “It seems that Saltaire attracts those of us who do not wish to be found.  Perhaps my receptionist will tell you her story one day, Inquisitor.”

So, she too had been recognized.  “I’m no longer the Inquisitor, Anders.  I left the Inquisition and I imagine that I have been replaced by now.”  She found herself wondering if Cullen had also replaced her.  “I wasn’t aware that I was so easily recognized.  Does everyone know who I am?”

“Despite that lovely green mark on your hand, I doubt it,” she assured her.  “No one has said anything to me.  Perhaps that is why this town attracts those who choose to disappear, its inhabitants don’t pry into newcomers’ pasts.  Well, they don’t too much.  Now, let me examine you and see how the Little Herald is doing.”  He moved a hand over her belly and closed his eyes.  “You’re already in your fifth month.  Have you been seeing another healer?”

She lowered her head.  “No, I was in the field, fighting Avvar and a dragon possessed by one of their gods when I realized I was pregnant.  Then… things happened and I came here.  Then we were settling in. Damian and I are both mages, we should have sensed if anything was wrong.”

“Elanna, the Little Herald doesn’t need her mommy neglecting her health,” Anders chastised her as he began scanning again.

“Her?” Elanna smiled at the thought, she could see the little curly blonde girl that she was carrying. She wondered if the baby would have her blue eyes or Cullen’s golden brown. Would she be short like her mother or tall like her father? “I’m having a her?”

“You are indeed,” Anders smiled at her. “It’s time for you and her father to pick out names. If… I mean… you and Damien claim to be siblings, but I think we would have heard if the Inquisitor had a human brother. Is he the… you know…”

“I don’t know if you would have heard if I had a brother or not,” she sighed. “Most of my family was killed last year. However, you are right he isn’t my brother. He is also not the baby’s father, if that’s what you’re asking. Actually, you’re more of my brother’s type. Cul… The baby’s father and I are no longer… together.”

“What type of fool would leave you?” He was shocked. He remembered his own heartache at seeing Marian Hawke with that mage-hating broody psychopath. He couldn’t imagine anyone causing similar pain to the brave beauty in front of him who was giving off the glow of some maternal goddess. He wondered if he’d become smitten at first sight.

“It was complicated,” she realized that technically she had left him. Yes, she felt abandoned, but he was still coming to bed at night. She was the one who had done the physical leaving. She just wanted more and was in a very vulnerable place; plus, there were the baby hormones.

“Well,” Anders flashed a winning smile. “Skyhold’s loss is Saltaire’s gain.”


	9. New Allies or Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While saving a city in Orlais, the Chargers encounter an unexpected ally.

“Dalish, cast an ice wall in front of that alley!” Krem’s voice rose an octave, but still resonated across the street.

“I’m busy over here,” Dalish set several ice mines under the nugs who had surrounded her. Their noses twitched menacingly and one wiggled his back half as if getting ready to charge her. Then he and his vicious little buddies all froze into nug ice sculptures. She swung her staff and smashed the sculptures in one fell swoop.

“Dalish!” Krem shouted again. “Aim your staff this way!”

“It’s a bow!” She shouted back. She turned and cast a thick ice wall in front of an alley entrance where another group of blood thirsty nugs were getting ready to charge from.

The Iron Bull rode by on a Battle nug, not the vehicle but an actual battle nug that Elanna had brought back from one of her adventures. The lesser nugs ran from it, as he herded them out of the town and into the surrounding wilderness. “Good work guys. We should have these rodents away from the good citizens of this town by nightfall.” He didn’t see the two nugs that had somehow made their way to a nearby roof top. They jumped off, aiming at Bull. They were intercepted by a large fireball that quickly turned them into roast. “What the…”

A woman with waves of golden brown hair framing an angelic face and cascading down her back stepped out of a nearby doorway, another fireball danced over the right hand she had raised. In her left hand was an intricate staff that appeared to be made from dragon bone. There was a small insignia at the bottom that showed it had been made by the weapon and armor artisan Wade. She threw another fireball at a group of nugs and then brandished her staff at any who tried to steer away from those being herded away.

Nearby, a wall exploded, throwing even more nugs into the air. They could hear Rocky and Skinner cheer.

With the help of the newcomer, it only took them another half of an hour to clear out the city. Then they were all treated by the local tavern keeper to dinner and the woman kept the alcohol flowing.

 

Iron Bull closed his eyes as he took a deep drink of the tankard the tavern owner, Alanna, set down beside him.  She gave him a wink and flipped her fiery hair over her shoulder as she bent to expose her ample cleavage to him.  He didn’t seem to notice.  He stared into the tankard and took a deep drink.  It was both sweet and tart and he’d never tasted it before, he liked it.  He turned and smiled at Alanna, but still seemed immune to her charms.

“Boss, we need to talk,” Krem sat down across from him and smiled at the pretty tavern owner.  She returned the smile and moved on.  A few years ago, there would have been no way that Bull would have failed to notice the woman, especially as she was conveying her interest.  “I know you miss Dorian.”

“Are you suggesting I move on from the man that holds my heart?” Iron Bull had indeed noticed the woman, he just chose to ignore her unspoken interests.

“As I see it, you have two choices,” Krem’s voice was firm, yet caring.  “You can either indeed move on or you can go find him and fight for your love.  I’m going to tell the Commander the same thing when I get back to Skyhold.  You’re both miserable and doing nothing about it.”

“Red is supposedly looking for them,” Iron Bull shrugged.  “If she can’t find them, then who can?”

“We can!” Krem insisted.  “The Chargers are here for you and the Inquisition.  Your Dorian and our Inquisitor have disappeared.  We want to find them.  We can do it, Boss.  You know we can.

“To what end?” Iron Bull lamented.  “It won’t change why they left.”

“Commander Cullen was working too much and ignoring our lovely Inquisitor,” Krem conceded.  “I think he has realized what he did wrong, though.  Why did Dorian leave with her?  You know, don’t you?”

Bull let out a long breath.  “There are a group of Vints who were threatening me if he did not join them against his father.  He may have problems with his father, but he wouldn’t betray him, nor was he willing to have me in line of fire because of him and his family problems.”

“Then we will find this group of Vints,” Krem shrugged.  “I happen to be from Tevintor, I could look.”

“You’re a wanted man in Tevintor,” Bull reminded him.

“I’m willing to chance it, boss,” Krem assured him.  “I’m not going to just sit back and let them ruin the lives of people I care about.  Besides, you and your Kadan might still be in danger from this group, so might the Inquisitor be as she left with him.  We Chargers need to secure our paycheck.”

Dalish, Grimm, and the mage who’d come to their aid sat down with them as the inn keeper continued to see to Bull’s table personally.  This time, she showed more interest in him, leaning to give him a view and smiling suggestively.  “I think you now have an admirer,” Bull commented.  “Maybe she heard just how brave you are, Krem.”

“What were you discussing, Boss?” Dalish pressed.

“We’re going into Tevintor,” Krem informed her.  “It seems there are a group of vints after Boss and his Kadan.  Boss is still going to go back to Skyhold.”

“Do you mind if I go back with you?”  The mage smiled at him.  “I have a few friends there that I haven’t seen in a while.  Plus, I’d really like to meet your Inquisitor.”

Bull and Krem exchanged a glance.  Neither of them was willing to tell her that the Inquisitor no longer resided her.  They were now an Inquisition without an Inquisitor.  They both new that the rest of the Chargers had a pool on when the Inquisition would crumble as a result. 

“You are useful in a fight, I’m sure the Inquisition could use you,” _for now_ Bull added silently.  “I’ll be happy for your company on the way back.  “Um…”

“Oh, I thought you recognized me,” she smiled.  “So many do.  I am Solona Amell.”

“The Hero of Ferelden?” Krem tried not to gush and failed.  “You’re _her_.  I… I like what you did with the Blight, I mean about the Blight.”

“Are you sure you’re still going to Tevintor and not back to Skyhold?” Bull teased.

“Yes, Boss.”  Now he could go home to die of embarrassment.

“So, tell me what it was like to fight the arch-demon,” Bull’s voice was full of excitement.  “Did it really look like a dragon?  What did it breathe?”

“I’ll tell you all about fighting an archdemon if you tell me why you are carrying around a jar of mustache wax,” Solona bargained.

“He really misses his mustache,” Krem answered.  “But I’m going to get it back for him.  Now, back to the archdemon; I saw Corypheus’ pet dragon and Leliana said it looked a lot like an archdemon.  Is that true?”


	10. Snubs and Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitations to Orlesian Fashion Week come. Josephine doesn't get one, but she is on the receiving end of a master prank.

“This is the greatest snub the Orlesians could ever deliver to us, and I want an explanation!”  Josephine stood behind the desk in her office.  Her daughter lay on her stomach on the floor beside her, copying letters on to a piece of paper with a large quill.

“An explanation for what?” Cullen wondered again why he had been summoned to this office.  He had been giving Josephine the cold shoulder over the past couple of weeks.  It was either that or lash out at her as he wanted.  He wasn’t ready for that yet.  He and Sera had already prepared a few ‘pranks’ that would strike back at the ambassador without him physically attacking a woman who was much weaker than him.  Earlier today, one of the Tranquil, George, had informed him that Josephine insisted on a meeting of the council and that she seemed very upset.

Before Josephine was able to answer, Leliana rushed in.  “You guys must see this.  The new Mage College in Ferelden has been doing research with restoring more facsimiles of technology and they are using crystals to do it.”  She held up two crystals.  “This one is part of a series of crystals they are developing.  They are basically sending crystals, but they contact more than just one crystal.  You say a series of numbers that co-ordinate with the crystal that you want to talk to.”

“That could have been helpful,” Cullen wished he had just given Elanna a crystal so he could talk to her, if only to make sure she was all right.

“This one,” she held up another crystal.  “Is part of a similar series of crystals.  They tune into something historians call radio shows and singers.  They store songs on crystals and replay.  Listen.”

Sure enough, music emerged.  It was a duet, a man and woman singing.  The trio stopped talking and began listening to the song. 

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

Cullen found the message of the song hitting a little too close to home.  He reached into his pocket and ran a finger along the ribbon he still kept there.  Had Elanna been crying out to him that their relationship was in trouble and he’d been deaf?  He was sure that now that she was gone, he was struggling to go on.

Leliana frowned at the look on Cullen’s face.  She remembered when Alistair and Solona had split near the end of the Fifth Blight.  At least Amell knew why Alistair had ended things, even if she had ranted at him when they were back at camp; Cullen hadn’t even been left a note.  At least not one he had received.  Narrowing her eyes at her old friend, she wondered if that were the case.  She had her people investigating their ambassador, secretly, and she did not like what was being reported back to her.  It seemed that her dear friend, Josie, had been using the Inquisition to further her own agenda all along.  “Here,” she handed the crystal to Cullen.  “Maybe they’ll play some happier songs.”  She turned to the ambassador.  “What did you want to talk about?”

Josephine slammed to cards on her desk.  “Why have both of you be sent invitations to the Orlesian Fashion Week and I’ve been snubbed?”

“This is ridiculous,” Cullen had no intention of going.

“Ooh, Fashion Week,” Leliana grinned and grabbed her invitation.  “I love the Orlesian Fashion Week.  Why did these come to you, instead of directly to us?”

“I…”  Josephine had been intercepting the mail of the Inquisitor and advisors for well over a year.   She needed to ensure that they weren’t secretly plotting with or against their noble allies.  “It’s part of my job as ambassador to know what is going on.”

“Oh, the Marquise of Lis sent me the invitation,” Leliana all but cooed.  “She says that she hopes I remember her generosity if anything… unsavory… comes to my attention.  It includes tickets to three shows and vouchers at several restaurants.  This is going to be so fun.  Who sent yours, Cullen?”

“It is the Baron and Baroness of Brittanie,” he looked at the page.  “The Baroness greatly hopes that I will stay with them at their estate in Val Royeaux.  She mentions that her niece will be there with the Darkholmes, who are the House of D and she is anxious for me to see the Del… family who are the _creative_ _geniuses_ behind the company.  I wish the Orlesians would just leave me alone.  I’m not interested in them… or their nieces’ friends.”                       

“Why don’t you just ask the nobles for an invitation, mommy?” Hortense looked up from copying her letters.

“One does not let the other nobles know that they do not have an invitation from other Orlesians or the designers,” Josephine’s voice was firm.

“Nonsense,” Leliana laughed.  “I could get you an invitation if you really want one.”

“No, that would be begging,” Josephine turned to Cullen.  “So you’ll be here with me, while Leliana runs off to Orlais?” Josephine smiled suggestively at him.

“I’ll be here, but I’ll be working,” his tone was cold and dismissive.

Josephine narrowed her eyes, that’s what he thought.  “Why don’t we…”  Her voice trailed off as a scout ran in, his eyes wide. 

“Ten carriages have pulled in,” he reported.  They belong to the houses of Loren and Montclairs.  They both insist that you invited them to Skyhold.  Neither is happy to see the other.”

“No, no, no,” she went running out of her office and to the courtyard.


	11. An Innocent Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna has lunch with Kallian and Anders.

Elanna sat across from Kallian. “That really is the worst wedding I have ever heard of,” 

“I would say so,” Kallian agreed.  “Even my groom died.  At least I was able to avenge him before it was over.”

“Hello, ladies,” Anders appeared beside their table.  “I saw the pair of you over here and could not help but be drawn to such beauty.  Do you mind if I join you.”

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Andreas,” Kallian beamed up at him.

“It is nice to see you, Healer,” Elanna agreed.

He studied her meal; it was a hearty beef stew and a soft roll.  “It’s good to see that the Little Herald is eating well.”  He smiled at her and gave a little smile.  “Would you allow me ensure that she continues to be properly fed?  I’d like to take you on a little lakeside picnic.”

Kallian raised an eyebrow.  She had never seen Healer Hottie show any interest in his patients, now he was asking one out.  “That does sound nice,” she gave Elanna a pointed look.  He might be human, but he was a cutie.

Elanna studied Anders for a moment.  There was no denying that he was attractive and funny.  He made her smile.  She had trouble wrapping her head around the fact that this was the same man who blew up the chantry in Kirkwall.  She had asked Cullen about him a few times, The two men had known each other, but were on different sides of a tense situation that lasted for years.  It had ended when the man before her blew up a Chantry.  There was no denying that she wanted to know more about it and his fight to free their fellow mages.  Those questions would have to ask in privacy.  “All right,” she agreed.  “That could be fun.” And it could be educational.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon,” he decided.  “The clinic closes at six.  I’ll be there by six thirty.”


	12. Picnics with Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Elanna go on a Picnic

“You must wear this,” Dorian held up a dark cream underdress with flowers embroidered on the skirt.  There was a gold mesh that wrapped around her shoulders and breasts in a style similar to her own Dalish people.

“Isn’t this part of your line?” She examined the dress.

“I changed a couple of things on it.  I switched to roses instead of pansies and the new overlay is a lighter gold and has even more pleats,” he announced.  “Now you are going out with Healer Hottie and you need to look the part.  You have been crying over Commander Cutie for too long.  It’s time you moved on and began dating again.  I’m not saying that you should marry him and let him be Dorianna’s father.”

“I’m not naming her Dorianna,” Elanna insisted.  “No matter how many times you insist that it is the perfect name for her.” 

“It’s better than Rhoswen,” he insisted.

“Rhoswen was my grandmother’s name,” Elanna pointed out.  “Besides, it means white rose.  Around the time that she was conceived, Cullen had a dozen white roses sent to me while I was in a long, arduous meeting with Josephine.  I went to thank him and… well; I think she might have been conceived on his desk.”

“That desk did seem to be one of your favorite rendezvous spots,” Dorian agreed.  “We can discuss baby names again later.  For now, you need to get back on the horse and start dating again.  Andreas seems perfect.”

“How do you even know what he looks like or that his secretary calls him Healer Hottie?” She questioned.

“Honey, everyone calls him Healer Hottie,” Dorian revealed.  “I had to get a look at him when I heard the rumors about this little town’s healer.”

“Maybe you should date him then,” Elanna suggested.  She wasn’t sure she was ready to see Dorian dating anyone but Bull, though.  The two had just turned out to be so perfect for each other.

“I left the Iron Bull to protect him,” Dorian reminded her.  “I’m not ready to find someone new yet.”

“And you think I am?” She tried not to think of what she left behind at Skyhold, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to start a completely new life.  There were certain things she might never be ready to move on from.

“You deserve happiness,” Dorian helped her dress.  “After everything you’ve been through and everything you’ve done for Thedas, you deserve to find love and a contented life.  I don’t want you to give up on that.”

“Healer Hottie is really Anders, Hawke’s friend Anders,” Elanna revealed as Dorian started playing with her hair.

“Well, you know he will like that you’re a mage and he won’t hesitate to protect you and the baby,” Dorian still approved.  “Where is the gold ribbon that was in your hair the morning Varric left?  I want to braid it into your hair.  A few braids holding up your curls would be lovely.”

She thought for a few minutes.  “It’s back at Skyhold,” she realized she had left it, along with her nightgown, in Cullen’s old room.  She wondered belatedly if Cullen now slept back in the loft above his office or if he was still in their room; maybe he just slept in his office.  She realized that what she truly cared about was whether or not he was sleeping alone.  She felt guilt immediately, she was the one who had left, and it was no longer any of her business who he slept with.  Nope, she couldn’t get herself to believe that.

“Let’s see what you do have,” Dorian began opening her jewelry boxes.  His brows drew together as he lifted up a gold necklace with small blue apatite gems and gold rings around the neck.  The gems matched Elanna’s eyes.  It then had apatites and azurites carved into roses cascading down the front.  He had seen this necklace before.  She had worn it to a ball thrown by Empress Celine to celebrate the defeat of Corypheus, but he had seen it even before then.  She had shown it to him the morning after Cullen had given it to her.  He knew it was a token of affection from a man she had left, yet she still had it.

Elanna followed Dorian’s gaze and eyed the necklace.  She still remembered the night he had given it to her.  They had been snuggled together on their balcony with mugs of hot cider and Varric Thethras’ latest book.  He had produced the necklace box from under his legs; he had been sitting on it.  His face had reddened and he’d stammered as he’d expressed his love and devotion for her, and then he’d just held out the box for her to take.  As she opened it, he told her he’d had it commissioned and designed especially for her, so when she saw it she’d know that she was the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep.  Then he’d placed the gems around her neck and kissed her.  Then he’d kissed her again and again.  That was what he’d said when he sent her roses as well.  He seemed to love giving her the flowers, especially roses.  Their mugs and the book had been left forgotten as they made love on the stones, under the watchful eyes of the nearby mountain peaks. 

“This was from Cullen, wasn’t it?” Dorian put the necklace around her neck.  He knew that it was foolish to put a necklace from a previous boyfriend on her right before a date, but he found himself wanting to champion the love that he was sure would always endure no matter what stupid things the two people involved did.  Besides, the necklace looked wonderful with the dress.   Plus, he belatedly realized that Cullen was also the source of the coin she rarely took off, even now.

“Yes,” was all she said.  She also had a cloak and clasp he had given her.  He said he wanted it to keep her warm when he wasn’t there to do so.  She sniffed as she remembered the cold winter nights in Skyhold when Cullen would pull her into his arms at night and cradled her against him as she slept, keeping her safe and warm.  Was she really about to go on a date with another man?

There was a knock at the main door and they could hear Wallace as he greeted their newcomer.  “Let me go meet and intimidate your date,” Dorian grinned.  “I think I like this aspect of being a big brother.”

Elanna didn’t like it.  Did human men really try to intimidate the men who courted their sisters?  She followed Dorian down the stairs at a more sedate pace and into the foyer, where Dorian was grinning suavely at Anders.  “So, you’re a professional healer?”  If this was intimidation, Dorian was doing it wrong.  She knew Dorian well enough to tell he found Anders to be attractive and charming, which he was indeed.

“There she is,” Anders beamed up at her, although he did give Dorian a second look.  He held out his hand.  “Are you ready my lady?”

“I am,” she took the hand and grinned.  “Shall we picnic?”

 

 

 

“How did the leader of the Inquisition end up in Saltaire?” Anders spread a mixture of shrimp cocktail and cheese on a cracker and handed it to the leader in question.

“I chose to disappear for a while,” Elanna took the cracker and nibbled at it as she gazed at the lake.  “How did the nefarious mage freedom fighter known as Anders end up here?”

He shrugged.  “I chose to disappear for a while.”  He smiled at her.  She looked lovely, even if she was wearing too much jewelry for a picnic, but her eyes were sad.  He was determined to take away that sadness somehow.  “As the nefarious mage freedom fighter, have I ever told you how thankful I am that you sided with the free mages in the Mage-Templar war?”

She closed her eyes, there had been those who were not thankful when she made that decision; she would always stand by it, though.  “If my parents hadn’t been Dalish, I likely would have ended up in one of those towers.  I won’t turn my back on my own people, be they elves or mages.”

“Which was the baby’s father?” Anders silently cursed himself.  He didn’t want to bring up other men when he was courting a pretty lady. 

“Neither,” she admitted.  “He was human… and an ex-Templar.”

“Sleeping with the enemy, huh?” He joked.

“No,” she assured him.  “He wasn’t my enemy in any way.  He just… he became neglectful and I… well, I left.  I tried to talk to him once, but between his work and my pregnancy insecurities…”  She trailed off.

So the father was out there somewhere.  “I can’t see how any man could neglect a beautiful woman like you,” he pulled a bunch of grapes out of the basket he’d brought.  “So, what was it like fighting a Tevintor Magister turned Darkspawn?”

Elanna told him about her fights with Corypheus, trying not to laugh at the jokes Anders made during her descriptions and failing.  He really was quite funny and charming.  She wondered how he had hit the point where he determined that the only way to bring freedom to his people was to blow up a chantry full of innocents and grand cleric Elthina.  “Are you sure you’re the same Anders as the notorious mage from Kirkwall?”

Anders laughter died for a moment.  “It was me.  Well, partly me.  I had joined with a spirit of justice.  Seeing the atrocities committed against mages changed him and he became a demon of vengeance without me knowing.  You’d think I would notice that we were so tightly merged and that I could no longer tell the difference between us.”

“Is he still in you?” She’d met an Avvar apprentice who had been possessed by a spirit of wisdom who hadn’t wanted to become freed from the spirit.  She wondered belatedly if the Avvar could separate Anders and Justice/Vengeance.

“No,” Anders closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feelings of freedom and peace he had found since the separation for the hundredth time.  “When I blew up the chantry, I killed the Grand Cleric, Elthina.  She ignored what was going on at the Gallows and had the blood of hundreds of mages on her hands.  She had been the only one with the authority to stop Meredith and Justice, or Vengeance by that time, wanted to make sure she paid for her complicity.  An acquaintance of mine, Sebastian Vael, was devastated by her death.  She was a mentor of his, or possibly something more.  His anger and rage at Marian’s decision not to kill me were palpable, but not as great as his desire for vengeance.  I was full of awe that Hawke had decided to spare my life and fear for my fellow mages, that Vengeance couldn’t resist the pull of a more… suitable host.  He left me and possessed Sebastian.  I don’t think anyone else even realizes that Sebastian is housing a demon, perhaps not even Sebastian.

“I wish I’d known that when he was asking the Inquisition for help against Kirkwall,” Elanna grumbled.  “He was determined to find you there and wanted to conquer the city.  I’ve never been so glad that I sent troops to help Aveline instead of him.”

“You did?” Anders hadn’t been aware that his friend and former acquaintance had been leading people in a war between Starkhaven and Kirkwall.

“Cullen knew both of them as well,” she revealed.  “He explained the situation and asked me to help Aveline.  Josephine wanted a peaceful solution and Leliana wanted to help Starkhaven.  I’d avoid her if I were you.”

“You know Cullen?” Anders thought about it for a moment.  “I guess you would, he would have been your military advisor.  What was it like working with him?”

Elanna blushed a bit as she thought which made Anders wonder what her relationship with the ex-Templar was like.  “He is intelligent and honorable, but he does like to solve the Inquisition’s problems with either a sword or fist.  He’s the perfect leader for any army.”

“I guess I should have been glad that Meredith, and not Cullen, was the Knight Commander of Kirkwall’s Gallows then,” Anders smiled.  “She was crazy, but she wasn’t a perfect military leader."

“What was he like then?” Elanna pried.  “He told me a little bit about Kirkwall, and the Gallows, and said he wasn’t proud of the man he was in Kirkwall.”

“He said that?” Anders thought back to the curly haired Templar he had known.  “He was distrustful of mages, that’s for sure.  I’m surprised he would talk so candidly to one.  I mean… I wouldn’t let him around the Little Herald if I were you.  He will probably throw her in a tower at the first sign of magic use.”

“No,” her voice was firm.  “He wouldn’t.  He’s changed.  You, of all people, should realize that people do change; for the worst and for the better.  You got rid of a physical demon and he exorcised some internal ones.”

“I guess that is good to hear,” Anders conceded.  “Hawke really liked him.”

“They did seem to get along well when Hawke was in Skyhold,” Elanna agreed.

“What?” Anders sat up strait and dropped the grape that he was about to eat.  “Hawke was in Skyhold?”

“She helped me with the Grey Wardens at Adamant.  We went through the Fade together,” she admitted.  “She had introduced me to her friend Stroud and the three of us; along with Sera, Iron Bull, Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric.  Boy Sera and Iron Bull freaked out.  Varric was as cool as a cucumber, though,” she recalled.  “I could always count on him in a crisis.  I should tell you what he was like in a dark future I was once transported to.”

“I bet,” Anders smiled.  “I do miss that sarcastic dwarf.”

“So do I,” she wondered if she should travel to Kirkwall when the baby was old enough and go visit him.  “That trip didn’t end well.  Sera, Bull, Dorian, Cass, and Varric had made it back through a rift into Adamant, but I was trapped by a nightmare demon, along with Stroud and Hawke.  That thing was huge.  Both Stroud and Hawke volunteered to stay behind.  Stroud thought the Wardens should make the sacrifice, because they had been corrupted by their fear due to Corypheus’ false Calling.  Hawke thought she should stay, because she claimed Corypheus was her responsibility.  I had to make a decision,” she didn’t notice that a few tears were racing down her cheeks.

“What did you do?” Anders’ mind race for a minute.

“I…”  She gulped.  “I left Stroud in the Fade.  I almost left Hawke; I just couldn’t bear to tell Varric if I did.  That and the Wardens were the ones who almost let that…” She shuddered just remembering the demon.  “… thing out.  I can still see that last look on his face.  He was so brave and so proud.”

Anders breathed deeply for a moment.  Marian had not been left in the Fade.  “I’m sure you did what you thought was best.”

She let him wipe the tears off of her cheeks.  She didn’t expect him to then kiss the tear stains, but it was sweet and comforting.  “The last I heard from him, he was on his way to Weisshaupt.  I had a sending crystal from him, but Leliana insisted on keeping it and coordinating the efforts with the Wardens.  I think she was hoping to hear from Warden Amell, she’s been worried, because the Hero disappeared during the Mage-Templar war.”

“Solona is missing?” Anders drew back a second.

“You know her, too?” The Hero of Ferelden got around more than she had realized.  Anders looked even more troubled than he had during her mention of Hawke being physically in the Fade.  She also knew that Cullen used to have a crush on Amell when he served in Kinloch Hold; she’d always put that down to a simple almost childhood obsession.  Then she’d heard rumors about Ferelden’s Hero and King having a past.

“She oversaw my Joining and I served under her in Amaranthine,” Anders revealed.  “She was a good friend.”

“I know she’s all right,” Elanna assured him.  “I had some of the Inquisition’s forces track her down.  She has been looking for a cure for the Calling.  She sent a letter and said ‘hi’ to Leliana, but that has been all the word my… the Inquisition’s Spy Master has heard from her good friend.”

“Was she?” Anders voice rose and he spoke more quickly.  “I, well, I’d really like to take that cure.”

“You’re a Grey Warden?”  Had she known that about him?  She was glad most people didn’t know that the mage who had blown up the chantry was also a Warden; they were facing enough persecution over what had happened in Orlais and had shed too much blood redeeming themselves.

“I am,” he confirmed.  “I’m… sort of hiding from them as well.  I wanted to show you something that I found in Burgess’ shop today.”  He pulled out a sending crystal.

“Who has the other pair?” She had seen plenty of crystals, but tried to look interested.

“There are many of them,” he grinned.  “It’s something new from Ferelden’s College of Enchanters.  “They have a group that has stores songs stored on different crystals and they send the songs through the ones they produce.  They are all tied to the central one.  Listen,” he activated the crystal and music immediately emerged. The singer’s voice was deep and rich and he crooned.  Elanna had to quickly admit that he was better than Meriden.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

“I knew the man who sang that,” Anders revealed. “He was a mage. Elvis of Presley was killed when the Temple of Andraste was destroyed. The Divine had wanted him to sing for her.”

“Too many died in that explosion,” Elanna still remembered gazing on the destruction for the first time as she wondered how she had managed to survive.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned. “I forgot you were there, as well. How did a Dalish Elf manage to sneak into the conclave?”

“I was a Dalish mage sneaking in,” she reminded him. “As far as everyone else knows here, I’m not really Dalish. I got my tattoo as an act of teenage rebellion, because my elven mother was married to a magister.  I pulled something similar, claiming to be a survivor from the Dairsmuid Circle.  My clan had heard of what happened there.”

“I heard about it, too,” Anders closed his eyes for a moment and then gazed out over the lake.  “I should be glad that Justice found a new home before news reached me.  I don’t know what he would have done.”

“I’m sure it was nothing less than…” Elanna stopped as she heard a soft sound coming from the lake’s shore.  She heard it again.  “I’ll be right back.”  She followed the soft mews until she came on a Lilac Point Frostback who appeared to be in its early adolescence.  She was strangely more white than orange.  As Elanna picked her up, she noticed a collar around her neck and an etched tag that a blacksmith had made for her.  The name Luna was on it.  “Well, hello, Luna.  How did you get here?”  She had never seen the feline in the village.  She took the cat and showed her to Anders.

“Who do you have there?” He beamed as he noticed she was carrying a cat.

“I found little lost Luna here right by the lake,” she continued to hold the kitty close, petting her gently.  The cat looked down at the picnic and meowed urgently.  “She looks and sounds hungry.”  Elanna settled on the blanket and reached in to the basket for the chicken Anders had brought.  She was delighted as her new charge purred and began scarfing down the offering.  “Have you ever seen her before, I don’t think she belongs to anyone in the village.”

“I could take a look at her, make sure she’s all right,” Anders offered.  He was already considering whether Arlessa Ali-cat would accept another female into her territory.  He wasn’t going to leave her here.

“You would?” Elanna beamed at him as she pet her new charge.  “I’ll bring her by tomorrow.  Having a cat isn’t dangerous for the baby is it?”

He guessed he wasn’t about to get another cat.  “Just make sure one of your servants or Damian change the litter box.  There are healers who believe the potions that go into those aren’t good for pregnant women.”

“Thank you,” she took the grapes and nibbled on them as he began talking about Varric’s newest series, Late Nights in Lowtown.  It was set to come out in two months and would features a new lead detective.

At the end of the night, Anders escorted Elanna and Luna back to the Darkholme’s small castle and gave Elanna a chaste kiss goodnight.

 

 


	13. A Murder in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Sera talk, Josephine nurses Ser Reginald, there's a murder, and another guest arrives.

Cullen wondered how things had become so chaotic at Skyhold. Then the realization hit him, the Inquisition had lost its purpose and equilibrium when it lost its Inquisitor. She was what held them all together, even after Corypheus’ defeat. It was almost as if his own internal feelings were leaking out to those around him.

Only a few weeks ago, he had actually smiled. As Josephine rushed to assuage the two feuding houses, he had gone to the Herald’s rest.

He found Sera and Dagna having drinks. He didn’t even say anything at first, she just raised her hand and he slapped her palm with his. Then he sat down and ordered a drink.

They had sat in companionable silence for a while until Dagna spoke. “Has there been any word as to the Inquisitor’s whereabouts?”

“No,” Cullen took a deep swallow of his tankard when it arrived. The smooth honey of the mead slid down his throat, but seemed to hit his chest hard.

“I’ve had people keeping an eye out for her,” Sera revealed. “There are a few possibilities, I should go look for her. Leliana and Josephine keeping saying they want me here, though. If you ask me, Malevolent Montilyet can just fit those wants up her ass if she can fit them around that stick.”

“Maybe you should go anyway,” Dagna suggested. “Just to make sure she’s all right.”

“I could send soldiers to follow up those leads,” Cullen offered.

“Oh, that’s all we need,” Sera snarked. “Soldiers sneaking up on Lavellan. She is just likely to run. She left us after all.” She blinked to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling.

“She left me,” Cullen corrected her. “You pointed that out yourself and how it was all my fault that she was upset and left. That it was me she couldn’t be with anymore.”

“I was angry,” Sera shrugged. “I was with her in the Frostbacks and I know she loved her Cully Wully. We’ll figure it out; just don’t send the soldiers until we do.”

Cullen nodded, but part of him wanted to utilize all of the forces at his disposal to look for his missing Inquisitor; not because the Inquisition needed her, but because he did. He couldn’t sleep without her.

 

Josephine got her feet back under her with the feuding families, putting them on opposite ends of the castle and meeting with each separately, while trying to give them both her utmost attention. She showed off why she was a good diplomat. She was quickly foiled once again by Sera.

Fifi Montclair had rushed into Josephine’s office, outraged that the kitchen staff had served them a pie for desert that exploded the moment they cut into it.  Her son, Reginald, was covered with whipped cream and had to be seen by a healer for the cherry that had lodged up his nose.  She demanded the entire kitchen staff be fired.

Josephine soothed Lady Fifi and she explained that she didn’t have the authority and they would have to wait for the Inquisitor to return from the field to take care of such matters.  She sought a description of the serving wench who had served them.  It was a pixie haired elf with a Denerim accent.  Sera.

When the ambassador tried to confront the elf the next day, she had only laughed.  Then she made a quip about ‘what comes around goes around’ and cosmic justice.  Josephine then retreated to poor Reginald’s side as he recovered from the Pie Incident, all she had was words and she was wondering if she was a match for a crazy elf with no regard’s for speech.

 

As Josephine comforted the poor, pie wounded Reginald, Leliana prepared to leave for Orlais.  She had decided to leave early to see friends and plan out their strategy for finding the best new shoes of the season.

The day after Leliana left, Josephine ran off with Reginald Montclaire who had proposed from his sick bed; taking her daughter and the rest of her family with her.  Few were sad to see her go, even if it did leave the Inquisition without an ambassador.

Shortly after the ambassador’s departure had been discovered, a larger tragedy struck.  The guards were alerted by Ser Kaetie’s screams.  They found her standing over the body of Ser Destiny; Destiny’s head was two feet from her body.  Her eyes were open and wide, as if she were shocked at her own death. 

Scout Jim ran to get Cullen while Harding kept everyone away from the body.   “Ser Kaetie claims she found the body like this,” Harding reported when Cullen joined her.  “No one else seems to have seen a thing.  “I sent the Tranquil, George, to find Dagna.  Maybe her chemicals and pseudo-science can tell us something.  Hopefully, he doesn’t get lost one his way to the smithy.” 

“We’ll start questioning the entire hold,” Cullen decided.  Boy, that was going to take some time; but they had a killer who was targeting their own on the loose.  “I’ll have Sera see what the servants can tell us.  Have the scouts meet me in two hours, I’ll need your help.” 

“Yes, ser,” Harding agreed.  “Ser… I was hoping you’d let me leave Skyhold to search for our missing Inquisitor.  Leliana kept telling me that I should respect Elanna’s desire to disappear for awhile and Josephine actually said ‘good riddance to bad rubbish’ and ‘the Inquisition could do better’.  Then she’d go on about the nobles that Lavellan had insulted.” 

“I need you here right now,” Cullen closed his eyes in regret.  He had so many sources to try and hunt down the Inquisitor and seemed in no position to do so.  How had he not realized that there were ways before and that he wasn’t the only thing falling apart without her?  “As soon as we find this killer, I’ll send you.  I want you to find her for m… the Inquisition.”  He just wanted to see her face again at the moment. 

“What have we here?” Dagna almost had a bounce in her step as she approached them, her eyes already scanning the body.  In her arms were several bottles.  “Everyone back up.”  She poured one of the chemicals on the neck and nothing happened.  She poured another and it sizzled, she then spread the chemical around the body a bit.  “Yep, she was killed right here.  It was a single blow, so we are looking for a sharp long sword or a two handed blade.  “Wait…”  She dripped a few drops of another chemical out.  “Yes, it’s a long sword.  I would say one made from Tevine Onyx, which is only found in Tevinter.  I think we have a Tevintor spy in our midst.” 

“We’ll find them,” Harding swore. 

Cullen nodded once.  “We will.  Check everyone’s swords when you question them.  I’ll see you and the rest of the scouts in my office in two hours.”  He turned to leave when he noticed Bull’s Battle Nug, the vehicle, pulling up to the gate.  Cullen wondered where his chargers were. 

Bull jumped out of the driver’s seat and grinned at Cullen.  It was only the second time Cullen had seen him smile in months.  “Look who I found.” 

Cullen’s heart went into his throat.  Had Bull found Elanna?  The passenger door opened and it was not the curly haired blonde elf who stepped out.  It was someone he hadn’t seen in ten years; a human woman with light green eyes and rich honey gold hair.  It was Solona Amell. 

“Cullen,” she beamed as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a fond hug.  “It’s been too long.” 

“Ten years,” he agreed.  The last time he had seen her, she was walking away from Kinloch hold; away from the mage circle she and her friends had just saved.  Alistair, who was now the King of Ferelden, had had an arm slung around her as they walked away and the two seemed to be very much in love.  He’d been shocked when he’d learned through Inquisition forces that the pair hadn’t seen each other in nine years.  Solona had taken command of Amaranthine, and their relationship had ended before then.  Their last meeting had been cold.

“Too long,” she smiled sweetly up at him.  “Your Inquisitor asked for my help a year ago, but I was busy.  I’m here now, though.  Where’s Leliana?  I can’t wait to start working with you two.” 


	14. Villainous Venues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand plots some more.

“Is there anything to report?”  Erik looked up as Aylin walked in.  “Have you found Pavus the Younger and the little elf he ran off with? 

“No,” Aylin reported.  “We have received word from our spy in the Inquisition, the one who was passing herself off as a Templar.  It seems that one of the Templars realized that she was not truly a member of their ranks.  She has killed the Templar, but there is now an investigation.  Furthermore, it seems that while the Inquisition has lost its ambassador, the Hero of Ferelden has joined their ranks.” 

“That is no concern of ours,” Erik waved them off.  “We just need to find Pavus.  There are a series of important votes coming up in the senate and we need Halward’s votes or at least for him to remain silent.”

“You just want him out of the way of your efforts against the archon," Aylin countered.  

"Isn't that what we all want?" Erik reminded her.  "We will take over Tevinter and then rid Thedas of the Qunari.  From there, we can retake the lands that rightfully belong to the empire.  First, we need Pavus in our corner and that means finding his son and a means of bringing him to heal.  Either Halward supports us or we kill him and find a way to ensure that Dorian is on our side."


	15. Blind Dates Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders set Dorian and Zevran up on a blind date.

"It will be fun, I promise you,” Anders begged.  He sat on one of the deep, plush couches in the Darkholme’s parlor; Luna was on his lap. Dorian had procured crystals that tuned into different music stations as soon as he had learned about them. A few of the stations were now doing shows, having read about such things in ancient texts. That night’s show was called The Champion’s Quest. It was the supposed adventures of Marian Hawke and her friends.

The first time Anders had heard the show, he had ranted about the actor who played him. His voice was too high, he sounded insane, and his laugh was too maniacal. Then he went off about the voice actor who did Fenris; his voice was too deep, they made him sound sexy when Fenris was so not, and he didn’t sound whiney enough when he talked about magic. It went on for a long time, Elanna laughed so hard that she was afraid she was going to go into premature labor. Yet, he came over to listen to the show with Elanna every time it was on.

He had begun to spend most of his days with her. He had taken her on another picnic, to a play, to see a group of travelling jugglers, and on several short walks. He had also just watched her coordinating commissions for the House of D and haggling with the Weavers Guild.

“I’m not interested in dating,” Dorian insisted.

“Oh, come on Damian,” Anders wheedled. “He’s cute and charming. You’ll like him.”

“You know he’ll like you,” Elanna added. She didn’t like how Dorian seemed to have holed up in their small castle.  He was excitedly stitching for the Orlesian Fashion week. They had even brought in three local villagers to help with the sewing, but he didn’t hang out with them after work.

“Well, of course he would,” the thought that anyone wouldn’t was too mind boggling to even contemplate. “Will it be worth dressing up and putting up with his company for the night, though?”

“We’ll be with you,” Anders promised.

Dorian cleaned one of his paint brushes as he took a break from the painting of Elanna that he was doing. He insisted that he had to start documenting Dorianna’s life immediately. Elanna just kept insisting that the baby was not going to be named Dorianna. “Oh, lovely. I can watch you two giggle and you make googly eyes at Elanna.” Elanna was definitely showing Anders an air of favor, but Dorian would never say she looked at the healer the same way she looked at Cullen. He suspected that she may never look at another man as she looked at her beloved commander, just as he may never be able to move on from Iron Bull. The only thing Bull had done was to vow to face Dorian’s enemies and being too invaluable to him to risk his life.

“I promise not to giggle,” Elanna raised a hand to swear.

Dorian put down his brushed and went to her to kiss her cheek. “You know I love to hear you giggle. I want you happy.”

She looked into his eyes. “That’s what I want for you, too.”

“Very well,” he conceded. “For you, I will allow another man to bask in my charms for an evening.”

“Thank you,” She said, moving back into position so he could continue painting her.

“You’ll have fun,” Anders assured Dorian again as he settled back into the couch as the show’s announcer came back through the crystal.

“Join us next week when we find out if Anders will give our handsome hero the maps to the Deep Roads. Will the hunkilicious Hawke raise enough money to join Bartrand’s expedition? Will any of them give into Isabela’s wiles? Until then, remember that we all deserve freedom. May Andraste be with you.” Music then began to emerge from the crystal as a man sang about being without his mabari and the sorrow that brought.

 

Dorian and Elanna walked into Shale’s and looked around, impressed. While many places in Thedas had gotten their light from large crystals and stones that had been bespelled by mages to replace lightbulbs when technology was lost, Shale’s was lit by candles. The few crystals that could be seen had very little light. The pseudo-siblings were greeted by a dwarven woman with a sour expression who looked at the sky suspiciously; she didn’t seem as scared of the sky itself as she was hostile to birds that flew by.

“Welcome to Shale’s we will… Sweet Ancestors of the Stone, you’re the Darkholme siblings.” Then she noticed the mark on Elanna’s hand and narrowed her eyes.  “Lady… Darkholme.  Will it just be the two of you dining tonight?”

“No,” Anders rushed up to them.  “I have a reservation.  It’s under…”

“I know who you are,” the dwarf cut him off.  She motioned and called out.  “Jowan.”  A dark haired human with a permanently pained look on his face rushed forward.  “Jowan will show you to your table.” 

“This way,” he led them back to a small table with a single, softly lit crystal in the middle.  Nearby was a small dance floor and a band was playing beside the dance floor. 

As the group sat down Anders beamed.  “Damian meet Zevran Arainai,” he indicated the Antivan elf beside him.  “Zevran, Damian Darkholme.”  

“It is a pleasure,” Zevran leered at Dorian. 

“Well, of course it is,” Dorian knew that meeting himself would be a pleasure for anyone.   The way the elf was looking at him, though, he wondered if he would have to fight the man off of him later.  Zevran was cute enough, but the thought of being with another man still felt like a betrayal to his Bull. 

“Yes, it is indeed,” Zevran agreed.  “I look forward to… gazing at you… all night long.” 

“I do like to be admired,” Dorian agreed.  “I suppose I shall let you, lest you perish of disappointment otherwise.”

“Damian is a fashion designer,” Anders informed Zevran. 

“I would be happy to help you with your…” Dorian scanned Zevran with a critical, and snobbish, eye.  “Outfit.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Zevran looked down at his clothes.  “I look fabulous.  I look even more fabulous with my clothes off.  Perhaps I shall let you see later.” 

Dorian laughed at Zevran’s obvious joke.  “Anders, your friend is delightfully funny.  No, really, though, I would be grateful to help you.  After all, all of Thedas deserves to be beautified.” 

“I am…” Zevran stopped as a Dalish elf with vallaslin and extremely pale hair stepped up. 

“I am Valenna, I’ll be your server tonight,” she introduced herself, and then she stopped and stared at Anders for a moment.  They both stayed absolutely still for several minutes and then went on as if nothing had happened.  “Might I start you off with a bottle of wine?” 

“We’ll have the DeLeon,” Dorian ordered.  “Elanna, what would you like?  She’s pregnant,” he made it sound as if that were not obvious. 

“I’ll have the lemonade,” she sighed. 

Valenna nodded and left. 

“You’re pregnant,” Zevran grinned at Elanna.  “It is a shame that I was not with you and Anders when the magnificent event occurred to get you so.” 

“What did you just say to my sister?” Dorian bristled. 

“I’m not the father,” was all that Anders said. 

“Oh, then who is and why is he not here with us now?” Zevran was curious. 

“Your accent is Antivan,” Dorian immediately changed the subject.  “How did you end up in Ferelden?” 

“It’s a long story, full of adventure,” Zevran recalled.  “It involved a beautiful mage and a great many darkspawn.” 

“Zevran decided to stay here,” Anders added.  “He is now a leather worker.  You two could work together on some of your designs, Damian.  He also does freelance bodyguard work.” 

“Like guarding someone against potential assassins, say the Antivan Crows?”  Elanna recalled Zevran helping the Inquisition against Lord Enzo and a group of Venatori.  She also recalled they’d snuck him out of the area in a noble woman’s carriage.  The note he’d sent back had suggested that he and the noble woman had enjoyed each other’s company during the ride, in a very physical l way.  She didn’t want someone with Zevran’s reputation dating Dorian.  He might catch something. 

“Oh, have you had dealings with the Crows?” Zevran leaned towards her, interestedly.   

“I coordinate a fashion house,” Elanna replied.  “I have had dealings with all sorts of people.  What sorts of people did you deal with before you moved to Saltaire?” 

Zevran hesitated a moment and then turned to Dorian.  “You also have an accent, my handsome Damian where are you from?” 

They were again interrupted by Valenna, who had come back for their orders.  When she had gone again, Dorian answered.  “Elanna and I are from Tevintor.  It is the most magnificent country in Thedas and one I would love to see again.” 

“Oh, did you have slaves?” Zevran’s voice grew a little colder.  “They do enslave elves there, don’t they?” 

“Not all elves are slaves there,” Dorian replied.  “Nor are all slaves elves.  Our parents do own a few, though.  Yes.  Obviously, Elanna and I do not have any of our own as we now make our home in Ferelden.” 

“And the baby’s father?” Zevran was still curious as to the identity of the man.  “Is he also Tevene?” 

“No, he’s a Fereldan,” Elanna answered, not willing to say more; although her thoughts did go to Skyhold and its handsome commander.  She wondered how he was and what he was doing.  He was buried neck deep in work, as usual, no doubt.  There seemed to be nothing he love more… except her, at least until the end there.  She wondered what would have happened if she had warned him that she would leave.  No, she wasn’t the type to threaten someone she loved.  She had made the decision for herself and Rhoswen. 

“Oh,” Zevran wasn’t going to let his curiosity go.  If Anders wasn’t the father, then who was?  “What part of Ferelden?” 

“Honnleath,” she wasn’t ready to share still.   

Anders knew one man from Honnleath and he was part of the Inquisition, he knew that the man and Elanna knew each other.  Could  _he_  be the father?  No, he recalled how much Hawke’s friend feared and mistrusted mages.  He would never sleep with one. 

“I see,” Zevran turned back to Dorian.  “You say your parents, but it is apparent that you and Elanna do not have a parent in common.  What wonderfully delicious scandal caused that?” 

“Our mother was an elf,” Dorian shrugged.  “Having birthed me, you can see why my father could not resist her.” 

“Oh, I can,” Zevran agreed.  “I have very little resistance to beauty… myself.” 

“I can see how sitting across from you is a concern then,” Dorian agreed.  “Will you even be able to eat?” 

“Who needs food when they can gaze at one as handsome as you,” Zevran countered. 

“True, true,” Dorian fixed the cuff of his sleeve.  “I hope you are no too much damaged when the night is over.” 

“Oh, who says that it will be over?” Zevran chuckled. 

“No, no,” Dorian nodded to Valenna as she brought their food, but continued to speak to Zevran.  “I fear that no one can survive too much of me unprepared.” 

“Oh, I like danger… and beauty, handsome one,” Zevran tried his best smolder.  “Plus, I have… skills… that will make you weep.  This night may not end for days.” 

“As Damian was saying about our mother, she was indeed and elf,” Elanna interrupted.  She didn’t think Rhoswen was what was making her want to throw up.  “She and our father were enamored of each other, but he was busy in the magisterium and left her alone for too long.  She… became fond of one of her slaves, too fond, and took him as a lover when father was gone.  I am a result of her… indiscretion.” 

“Oh, were I that slave,” Zevran put a hand on his heart.  “For any woman who produced two such beauteous creatures must have been undoubtedly alluring.” 

“That would make you my father,” Elanna pointed out.  “Besides, you don’t want to know what father did to that slave when I was born and had pointy ears.” 

Dorian shuttered, getting into the story.  “I still remember.  Oh, the screams.  I will never forget the sight… no, no, we must never speak of that.  I have seen many demons as Thedas’ most dazzling mage and none have left scars on my memory like… that.  We must change the subject again.” 

“How is everything going at the clinic, Andreas?” Elanna beamed at him, she wasn’t sure what name Zevran knew him by and wanted to keep his cover. 

Anders blinked.  He knew who Elanna was and knew that no elven slave had been punished for conceiving her, but the images his brain was trying to form had drawn him into the story.  “It’s been mostly quiet.  There are four women pregnant in Saltaire at the moment and there is a small outbreak of nug pox.  It’s nothing like what is reportedly coming out of Orlais lately.” 

After the two couples finished with their dinner, they took a few turns on the dance floor.  Anders drew Elanna into his arms, easily leading her around the small area.  He had fallen for her in their time together and was hoping that she felt the same way, but there was something in her eyes when anyone asked about the baby’s father that caused him to hesitate.  He needed to stop hesitating, he told himself.  The baby’s father was not here now, he was. 

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” she declared. 

_No!_  Anders wondered what had happened that she would dump him now.  Then he realized that she was looking away from him.  He followed her gaze and realized that she was looking at Dorian and Zevran.  The couple was indeed having problems dancing.  Zevran kept trying to lean against Dorian, while Dorian was standing strait and proper and trying to dance.  He stepped back and Zevran fell to the ground. 

“It appears that I, as the rest of the world, am at your feet,” Zevran leered.  “Whatever will you do with me now?” 

“I’m going to go have more wine,” Dorian walked back to the table.  “If you would like to continue to bask in my company, feel free to join me.” 

“They do make an interesting couple,” Anders agreed.  “They are both awfully charming, though.” 

Elanna giggled.  “Neither is half as charming as they think they are.  They are interesting, I’ll give you that.” 

The song ended, but Anders continued dancing.  The next one was familiar.  As the band continued to play, one of the members stepped forward and began to sing. 

_Wise men say_    
_Only fools rush in_    
_But I can't help falling in love with you_    
_Shall I stay?_    
_Would it be a sin_    
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_    
   
_Like a river flows_    
_Surely to the sea_    
_Darling, so it goes_    
_Some things are meant to be_    
_Take my hand,_    
_Take my whole life, too_    
_For I can't help falling in love with you_    
   
_Like a river flows_    
_Surely to the sea_    
_Darling, so it goes_    
_Some things are meant to be_    
_Take my hand,_    
_Take my whole life, too_    
_For I can't help falling in love with you_    
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  

 

Anders grinned as he tried pulling Elanna even closer, it wasn’t easy with an eight month pregnant belly.  “They are playing our song.” 

 

“Our song?” she smirked back.  “We have a song?” 

 

“We do now,” he insisted.  “We listened to this one on our first date.” 

 

“So we did,” she conceded, laying her head on his shoulder.  Yet even as she let him snuggle her close, she wondered if she and Cullen had had a song.  She still remembered his voice as he joined in as the Inquisition song  _The Dawn Will Come_  to her.  She also remembered him singing  _Tears by the Maker’s Bosom_  to her as he held her after the massacre and foul slaughter of her people.  He had also sung  _Dear to my Heart as Life’s Warm Stream_  once when they were snuggling on their balcony that faced the peaks of the Frostback Mountains.  He had such a wonderful singing voice, rich and deep.  She loved it, as she loved him.  Yet, here she was with her head on another man’s shoulder as they swayed together. 

 

Then another singer came forward, this one female, while her fellow musician stepped back, picking up his guitar.  The new musician began to sing. 

 

_The first time ever I saw your face_    
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_    
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_    
_To the dark and the endless skies_  

 

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_    
_I felt the earth move in my hand_    
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  

  
_That was there at my command my love_  

_And the first time ever I lay with you_    
_I felt your heart so close to mine_    
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  

  
_And last till the end of time my love_  

_The first time ever I saw your face_    
_Your face, your face_  

 

Elanna closed her eyes.  This was not the first time she had danced to this song.  When she had danced with Cullen, at the Winter Palace; this was the song that was being sung in the garden.  It was in Orlesian and could not match the words in common.  She hadn’t realized how well they fit her feelings towards her commander.  It had indeed felt like the earth moved when Cullen had kissed her the first time.  They’d been interrupted during what was about to be their first kiss.  He had been moving in, as they discussed their feelings and then Jim had interrupted.  Elanna had thought for a moment that Cullen was going to throw the hapless scout off of the battlements.  She, herself, had wanted to throw Jim off the walls for ruining their moment.  She had gone to tell Cullen to go ahead and go back to work, that’s when he’d grabbed her and kissed her.  It was quite the kiss, too; strong and passionate.  His next one was sweeter, but the passion, strength, and command were still there.  Creators, she missed his kisses.  She felt a tear begin to trickle down her cheek.  She hadn’t even realized that she was close to crying.  “I think I need to sit down.”

“Are you all right?” Anders rubbed her back.  “Is everything O.K. with the Little Herald?”

“The baby’s fine,” it was her mother who was having a rough time of it.

“It’s probably just baby hormones,” he led her to her seat.

She wished that was it.  She just nodded and sipped her lemonade.  “I probably just need to rest,” and to see her baby’s father again.  She had left him, but at that moment she would do anything to feel one of his kisses again.

Dorian studied her.  He knew that expression, he’d seen it in a mirror recently when his thoughts had slipped to Bull.  “Let’s pay the bill and I’ll take you home, Elanna.”

“I was hoping you’d take me home, instead,” Zevran pouted.  “I guarantee that it would be a very, very pleasant evening.”

“Well, of course it would,” Dorian had never given any man less.  “But you’ll just have to keep wondering what a wonder a night with me would be.  Elanna isn’t feeling well,” he didn’t add that it felt too much like cheating on Bull.  He left to protect his Amatus, not to be with other men.

“I’ll take care of her,” Anders offered.

“Why don’t you come and check on me after your last patient tomorrow,” Elanna gave Anders a chaste kiss on the cheek.  “I’m going home and resting.  Besides, Damian and I are going to go over the list of baby supplies we are going to pick up while in Orlais.  Right now, I just have a bassinet and a chest for her clothes and that is it.”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Anders felt as if he were letting an opportunity slip by and if he did so, he’d somehow lose her; as if there were someone else who would take her away.  He leaned in and kissed her.

Elanna leaned into the kiss, it was sweet and tender.  She was ashamed that she was comparing it to another’s kiss, one that was passionate and left her clinging to its giver; wanting more.  She tried to tell herself to grab her opportunities for happiness where they came, but as she leaned forward, the chain around her neck fell forward and the gold coin it held fell forward.  She jerked back and grabbed it, to put it back in her dress.  She didn’t even notice that she was still holding it as she smiled apologetically.  “I must be more tired than I realized.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Anders.”

“Until then, darling,” he leaned forward and gave her a second kiss, this was quick and light.

 

Dorian helped Elanna into his Orlesian Courser’s passenger seat, before sliding into the driver’s side and carefully pulling away from Shale’s.  He didn’t point out that she was now playing with the coin that still dangled around her neck.

            “I’m sorry for ruining your night,” she looked out the window towards the lake.

            Dorian reached out and stroked her arm.  “Zevran isn’t my type, but dinner was entertaining.  I wouldn’t say it was a bad night.”

            Elanna turned her head to look at him.  “I mean ruining your date.  Zevran was obviously interested and you have been alone for six months.”

            “I’ve been with you, my sweet sister,” Dorian smiled.  “I’m no more ready than you are to move on to someone new.  I may even be less ready.”

            “I have moved on,” Elanna wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince her best friend and quasi brother or herself.  “Anders is a wonderful man and he would be a great father to Rhoswen.”

            “As great as her own father?” Dorian challenged.  “He doesn’t even know about her yet, does he?”

            “I sent Leliana a crystal,” she reminded him.  “She never answered me.”

            Dorian didn’t say anything else until they were home.  Wallace opened the door to let them in.  There was now a white pine bassinet set up in the parlor.  The ends had ivy carved on it and it was draped with sea silk and Highever lace.  It was then that he took Elanna by the shoulders and rested his forehead against hers.  “Say the word and we’ll return to Skyhold.  We could be there in time for you to have the baby.”

            “We have fashion week coming and I told you that Leliana never bothered to answer me,” she reminded him.  “Besides, the danger to Iron Bull hasn’t gone away.  You’ve even said you think your father’s enemies have to have a spy in the fortress.”

            “You also have Sera who is probably going crazy worrying about her favorite elven mage,” Dorian pointed out.  “And _you_ have the Iron Bull who is punching walls as he vents over your disappearance.”

            “I’m sure he cares more about your disappearance,” she assured him.  “I’m surprised the Chargers aren’t trying to hunt us down.”

            “I hid us too well,” he shrugged.  “I’m surprised Cullen doesn’t have the Inquisition’s forces combing Thedas for us.  I’m sure he misses you; he loves you more than anything.  I’m also sure that you have been missing him.  Just remember that if you say the word, we’ll go back.”  He kissed her forehead and then went to bed.


	16. Soldiers and Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Solona continue to search for a killer. Then he gives her a motorcycle lesson and they go skating.

Cullen ran the ribbon in his pocket through his fingers as he questioned yet another Templar about ser Destiny’s death.  “So where were you posted before you joined the Inquisition?”  Beside him, Solona took notes.  She had remained near his side since she’d come to Skyhold and had made herself invaluable.  Still, Cullen had sent out a few letters.  One was to Leliana, letting her know what was going on.  The second one was to Varric, they needed a new ambassador.  He had considered Solona, but Varric knew the intricacies of the Inquisition.  The last letter was to Fiona, who should be at Skyhold soon.   He wanted her help on the investigation.  Her magic and expertise would help with the new inquiry.

            The short Templar in front of Cullen squirmed and paled, causing his freckles to seem to darken.  “I served in the chantry at Redcliffe.  Before then, I was in the chantry at Lothering.  I was among the last out, with a group of refugees.”

            The two biggest clues he had received were from Dagna and Cole.  Dagna had been able to ascertain that the killer was about the same height as Ser Destiny.  She was very excited as she told him.  It helped as it ruled out most of the men and several women in the Inquisition.  Ser Destiny had been about 5’ 6” tall.

            Cole had managed to pick up on the victim’s final thoughts.  _“How?  How did I not realize my own friend was never really a Templar?  I should have picked up on that.  Oh, no!  Where did my body go?”_

            They were now questioning all of the Templars who stood between 5’4” and 5’8”.   Cullen, Solona, and Cole were conducting the questioning.  In the meantime, Harding was leading the effort to find the murder weapon. 

            Cole studied the Templar being interviewed.  “The darkspawn are coming, we must get out of Lothering, out of the way.  The refugees, I must save as many as possible.  There are children here, someone has to save them.  I will, I will protect them for Andraste and the Maker.”

            Solona closed her eyes, she had been in Lothering shortly before the darkspawn over ran it.  She remembered seeing the refugees and their desperation.  She was glad there had still been those who  were willing to help them left.

Cullen nodded.  “You may go, Ser Patrick.  Tell Jim that I’m ready to see the next Templar.”

            “No,” Solona countered the order.  “Cullen, you are not working through lunch.”  She had taken upon herself to start taking care of her old friend.  Since arriving at Skyhold, she spent every day with him.  She had even begun considering staying with the Inquisition.  “Plus, you promised to teach me how to ride this afternoon.  We can continue questioning them  tomorrow.”

Cullen’s first thought was that he needed to speak to Rylen, to ensure that he was ready to take over the military arm of the Inquisition; he’d left Rylen in charge as he investigated the murder.  He wondered why he even bothered.  He had lost the main reason to go.  He hadn’t seen Elanna for six months, and making a life with her was the reason for leaving.  It had taken him three months before he could sleep through the night.  It had taken four to eat normally again, Solona was insisting that he was still not eating normally.  He hadn’t smiled until a joke Sol had made a few nights before at dinner had caused his lips to crack. 

            “Commander…” Ser Patrick turned back to him.  “I just wanted to say that I hope you find who killed Ser Destiny and that I’ve heard about your project.  I would love to join you in Honnleath.  I don’t want to end up forgetting everything.  I saw darkspawn over run Lothering and Redcliffe, but I don’t want to forget those I managed to save.  I remember the destruction of Haven, yet I don’t want to forget the sight of the Inquisitor facing bravely off against Corypheus.  I will be at your sanctuary, I want off the lyrium.  Thank you, thank you for caring about us.”

With that Cullen knew that no matter what, he had to still go to Honnleath.  “I look forward to having you there.”

“What is this about a sanctuary?” Solona grinned over at him, she had seen an elderly Templar who was losing his memory and it was not a pleasant memory.

“I’m setting up a sanctuary in Honnleath when I leave the Inquisition,” Cullen explained.  “I have been given…  land, by the king.”  He told her of his plans as they walked to the dining hall.  He became excited, smiling again as he describe the sanctuary and its outlines.  He wondered why he didn’t mention the home he was also having built or that he was now arl.  Still, he enjoyed his friend’s enthusiasm his plan.  It was a lovely lunch.

 

“This is wonderful!” Solona laughed as she maneuvered her motorcycle around the dirt roads and bends on the mountain peaks near Skyhold.  It was the third time that Cullen had taken her out on a motorcycle ride.  He said they also had horses that they rode up in the area regularly, but the motorcycles were faster and the Hero of Ferelden should know how to use one.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” her laughter made him smile.

She pulled her charger over to the side of the dirt road as they reached a snowy meadow with a frozen pond.  She reached into her saddle bags and pulled out a pair of skates, Cullen followed suit.  She had been wanting to talk to him the last few days.  She’d had a crush on him when she had lived in Kinloch Hold and had later heard that he had as well.  At that point, she had been with Alistair.  That was before the only man she had ever loved had broken her heart.

That was an incident she tried not  to think of.  She tried not to think of Alistair at all.  They fellen in love during the Fifth Blight, while building an army and fighting the archdemon.  He was so sweet and charming.  He made her giggle and his heart seemed so pure.  She was fooled into thinking he loved her as much as she did him.  Even after she’d learned that he was the rightful King of Ferelden, she’d thought they would find a way to stay together; that he was as determined to stay by her side as she was his.  She wasn’t going to leave Anora on the throne. She was Cailan’s widow, but she didn’t have the right to rule in her own name. She was also selfish and overly ambitious, and under her stewardship, Ferelden had been split by civil war. The only people that could save Ferelden from the darkspawn incursion were being hunted down and killed by her father.  Yet the moment she had put Alistair on the throne, he’d crushed her. 

They had left the Landsmeet and Alistair had left to speak privately with Arl Eamon for an hour.  She didn’t know what was said during the meeting, what she did know was that Alistair had walked out of the meeting and ripped her heart out in front their friends.  He had told her he loved her just that morning.  Then that afternoon he told her that he was leaving her for an unknown princess who wasn’t a mage and would give him an heir.  She still remembered how she’d desperately fought to keep him, a man who would break his vows the moment she made him king.  When she hurled accusations at him, reminding him that he’d claimed to love her; he’d sworn he did, more than anything.  Right, no one who loved someone that way could just leave them like that.  She’d even pled for him to keep her at his side, she was now so ashamed of that pleading to someone who would lie to her like that.  He’d become incensed that she would suggest he be unfaithful to the unknown princess.

It had taken him long enough to hook up with that princess.  She wondered if he’d had her in mind and was just waiting for her to get old enough.  Upon reaching Orlais, from her mission to find a cure for the Grey Warden Calling, she had heard that he was in negotiations for a marriage contract with Arianna, the daughter of the Duke of Wycome.  The more she learned of Duke Antoine, the more she disliked him.  He hated elves, mages, and mabari.  Alistair had left her so he could marry into a family like that?  His little heir had better be worth it.

As she stepped on the frozen lake and began to skate, she glanced at Cullen who wasn’t far from her.  When she had first reached Orlais, she had heard that he was the Commander of the Inquisition.  She had also heard his name connected to that of Inquisitor Lavellan.  The latter rumors apparently were untrue, though.  Not only were they not together, Lavellan had apparently run off with a Tevintor Magister.  Here was a childhood crush who had once shared her feelings; he was handsome, kind, intelligent, and determined.  He also made her smile.  She was determined to revive the affections he had once confessed to.

She pretended to stumble, sure enough Cullen rushed to her side and took her hand.  She kept a grip on his as she continued to skate.  “Do you… still feel the same way about mages that you did when I last saw you in Kinloch hold?”

Cullen blushed at the memory of the things he had said to Solona.  “No, I was in a bad place and I must say that I’m not proud of how I acted the first several years that I was in Kirkwall.  I can assure you, though, that my feelings for mages have changed.”  He still found himself yearning for one in particular. 

“You said some more flattering things that day, too,” she reminded him.  “I believe there were some confessions about feelings that you had had… for me.”

He remembered.  “I was young and you are a wonderful person.  You’re smart, pretty, brave, of course I had a crush on you then.  I’m surprised you aren’t still with King Alistair.  I remember the way he looked at you.”

“We…” Dang it, how had this conversation gone around to include _him_.  “Once he became king, he didn’t want me anymore.”

“I can’t imagine that to be true,” Cullen thought that the way Alistair looked at Solona too similar to the way he looked at Elanna.  That wasn’t something one just got over.  Had Elanna simply moved on?

“Oh, it is,” her voice was bitter.  “He isn’t the only man in Thedas, though.  I think I might have found someone else I could be just as happy with.” She skated even closer to kiss his cheek.

“I… um…” Two voices warred in Cullen’s head.  One told him to seize on this moment.  He and Solona hadn’t really had a chance before now.  The other one told him that compared to what he felt for Elanna, his feelings for Solona had just been a childhood crush.  The first voice countered that he couldn’t have Elanna and to grasp the chance for happiness.  The second voice then screamed for him to use the Inquisition’s sources to find Elanna and not give up on her, that her leaving didn’t mean she didn’t love him anymore and not to give up on her until she said those words, perhaps not even then.  He just skated in silence.


	17. Return to Tevinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem takes the Chargers to his native land as they hunt for the Hand.

Krem didn’t know what had possessed him to return to Tevintor.  OK, he did know.  It was the sight of his boss clutching that jar of mustache wax and seeing the sorrow in his boss’ eyes.  Krem definitely didn’t miss home, though.  The last time he’d been in a tavern in Tevinter, the Iron Bull had lost an eye saving his life.  This time he was keeping a lower profile.

            He was not only channeling his inner Grim, he was using Grim himself.  It seemed that when a man said little and was more interested in his drink, others felt free to talk around him.  It took them about two weeks to learn about a group of Magisters and Altus who called themselves The Hand, as in the Hand of Razikale, the Old God.  Personally, Krem thought it should be The Hands then as there were seven Old Gods, but then a drunk seamstress who worked on Lady Aylin’s gowns explained that it was just Razikale.

            “What we need to do now is find out where they are located,” Dalish declared as they met in a ‘safe house’ that Krem was renting, using Dorian’s credentials.  Half of the Chargers worried that whoever was after Dorian would realize someone was using his credentials and come after them.  The other half welcomed such an event.  They were ready to face off against those who had caused the Chief and his Kadan such pain.

            “We could send Skinner in to posse as a slave,” Rocky suggested.  “She could get plenty of information from the other slaves… at least until she is sacrificed in a blood magic ritual.”

            “Why don’t we send you in to pose as a slave,” Skinner suggested.  “I don’t see why blood magic can’t work with a dwarf’s blood.”

            “I’m sending a couple of messages out,” Krem announced.  “I think Sera’s friends can help us with this one.”


	18. Wish You were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Elanna go to Orlais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the song Wish You Were Here, which is what Elanna ends up listening to on the way to Orlais.

“I really think I should go with you,” Anders insisted for the tenth time.  “What are you going to do if you go into labor with Little Herald while in Orlais?”

            “You don’t think I can find a healer in Orlais?” Elanna laughed.

            “All I’d have to do is shout ‘the Herald of Andraste is in labor!’ and twenty well-dressed Orlesian healers would be tripping over each other to be the one to deliver Dorianna,” Dorian assured him.  “Who wouldn’t want such a privilege?”

            “What are  your other patients supposed to do while you are in Orlais?” Elanna questioned.  “Who is going to keep Zevran away from your receptionist since you slipped up and accidently introduced him.”

            “I was trying to get him to get up the courage to ask Damien out again,” Anders muttered.  “I still think those two are perfect for each other.”

            “They aren’t sexually compatible,” Elanna assured him.  “They would both be trying to prove which one is the superior lover and neither would get off.”

            “Elanna!”  Anders jaw dropped.  “What type of talk is that in front of the Little Herald?”

            “He’s right,” Dorian agreed.  “No one would question that I am the superior lover.”  Although, he had to admit that Bull had taught him a thing or two, perhaps that’s why he couldn’t move on.  No, he had to admit that he still loved the big ruffian.  He would never trade in the mage’s staff he carried.  It was made from the bones of the first dragon he and Bull had slain together.  When Harritt was making it, the Iron Bull had had him inscribe a message on it.  _My Kadan, my heart, my center; may this protect you when I can not._

            “We are going to go wow the Orlesian masses with our superior Tevintor and Dalish ways,” Elanna informed Anders.  “You are going to take care of the good citizens of Saltaire.  Perhaps this mystery arl will, finally, show up while we’re gone.”

            “I can arrange for us to go on a little, romantic, trip of our own when you get back,” Anders suggested.

            “Then what are you going to do if Rohswen makes her appearance during it?”  Elanna knew this was about the twentieth time she was putting off Anders attempts to take their relationship to the next level.  It just still felt like she was cheating on Cullen.  Anders had come close to getting her into bed twice before.  At one point, he had kissed her while on the settee in her parlor while they had been alone.  She had allowed his kisses, pushing comparison and guilt to the back of her mind, then the coin had slipped out again.  The coin she wasn’t ready to take off, even though it seemed determined to cock-block Anders.  Perhaps she didn’t take it off because of that.  Her heart wasn’t letting her move on yet.

            “I’m a healer, we’ll deal,” he was almost pleading.

            “We’ll see how likely she is to do so when I get back,” Elanna placed a hand on her belly and felt her little mage-Templar mix kick.

            “I’m just hoping she doesn’t make an appearance in the middle of our show,” Dorian patted her belly.  “Hear that Dorianna, you have to wait until after Uncle Dorian’s show.”

            Elanna laughed as they pulled away.  They had already sent their inventory ahead, along with her papers and appointment books.  She planned to make some grand appointments for the House of D while in Orlais.  The Darkholme’s names would be synonymous with fashion.  The only one not wearing their designs would be Vivienne, who had dared insult Elanna’s clothes.  Plus, Elanna just thought the enchanter was too full of herself.

            As they neared the Frostback Mountains which separated Ferelden and Orlais, she pulled out her panpipes and began to play.  When they drove across the mountains a few days later, both could not help but glance north.  Elanna had been playing the pipes again and lowered them to look at her old home, thinking of those who dwelt there still.

            “Say the word, Enchantress, and I’ll detour to Skyhold,” Dorian offered.

            “We don’t have time to get the show ready if you do,” she reminded him.   She was ashamed that she dearly wanted to tell him to take the secret, quick, path to Skyhold that was known only to the Inquisition.  “Besides, we have baby shopping to do while in Orlais.  Rhoswen needs a cradle and changing table.”

            “Very well,” he continued west.  “If you want me to take you back there after the show, instead of to Saltaire, I will.”

            “What will you say to Iron Bull?” She wondered what she would say to Cullen.  The pull to just see him again was great.

            “I’d think of something,” he wanted to just hold Bull in his arms, but the danger had not yet passed.  He’d sent word to his friends in Tevinter of the danger, but none of them knew how to get ahold of him now.

            “Why don’t we listen to someone besides me,” she pulled out a crystal and music immediately came out of it.

_Wish you were here_  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish you were here

_I wish you were here_  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue

_I've got feelings for you,_  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes  
In your eyes

_Wish you were here_  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish you were here

_I wish you were here_  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell  
And I'm feeling blue

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,_  
I miss everything about you  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away

_The snow is getting colder, baby,_  
I wish you were here  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I wish you were here

_I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you_

            Maker, she wanted to just lay eyes on Cullen again.  “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” she muttered as Dorian wiped a tear from her cheek.  She didn’t know that he was calculating ways to get her in front of Cullen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a shout out to my wonderful beta, who checks my grammar and canon, and to everyone who backed me against the troll I seem to have attracted. Thank you, guys.


	19. One Problem Down, a New One in its Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killer is unmasked and Skyhold gets a new visitor.

Cullen called himself a fool yet again.  Here the woman he had adored when he was a young Templar had revealed her feelings for him and expressed an interest in pursuing a relationship and he hesitated because of someone who had left him.  He should grab happiness where he could find it, not dwell on the past.  Yet he found himself stroking the gold ribbon he kept in his pocket.

            “Would you like to talk about it?”  Fiona sat across from him.  She’d arrived the day before and was preparing to question the Templars herself.  She had a plan, but wouldn’t reveal it.

            When Fiona had arrived, she requested to speak with the Inquisitor and was shocked to learn that Inquisitor Lavellan had left without any word to her whereabouts.  She began grilling him as to whether Elanna could have been forced to leave.  That’s when he had to explain about his neglect and Josephine’s manipulations.  She just said something sounded too familiar and let the matter be.  He was also worried at how well Fiona and Solona seemed to be getting on, he supposed two women who were mages and had served the Grey Wardens would have plenty to talk about.

            “What?” His mind went back to her question.

            “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Fiona clarified.

            “No, I want to find this killer,” he insisted.

            “Good,” Solona pranced into Cullen’s quarters.  He had to admit that she had been making herself at home there.  “I have the Templars all lined up.  They think you’re going to give a speech about the Inquisition’s purpose and the new ambassador who is coming.”

            “You have a new ambassador?” Fiona was surprised.

            “Varric is taking over,” Cullen explained.

            “Not Solona?” Fiona examined the younger woman.

            “I’m not on good terms with the crown of Ferelden right now,” Solona explained.  “I am planning to send a friend in to the king to take him the Cure for the Calling.  We… well, let’s just say our communications to each other have been abrupt for the last ten years.”

            “Why?” Fiona wondered what had happened between this beautiful, strong woman before her and the son she’d left with Duncan thirty years before.  Whatever it was, Solona’s jaw set tightly when she spoke of him.  She not only noticeably didn’t say Alistair’s name, but that stance and expression didn’t come without there being something else there.

            The scouts and soldiers were milling around the Templars, trying to appear casual.  The Templars had to realize that something was up. 

            “Did you find the killer?” Ser Patrick asked.

            Fiona studied him for a minute.  He might be a Templar, but there was something she liked about him.  Then she studied the rest of them, one by one.  “Cullen, have any of the others been off of lyrium for more than a year?”

            “No,” he closed his eyes a minute.  “Going off is extremely painful and those who have tried have all had momentary relapses.  The longest any of them have been off has been three months.”

            “Really?” She stopped before Ser Kaetie.  “I’m sorry to hear about your friend.”

            Ser Kaetie sniffed.  “It has been hard to be without her, yet I must soldier on.  I’ll always miss her, though?”

            “Is that so?” Fiona took a step forward.  “Then why did you kill her?” She took a step forward and cast an electric cage around the woman.  When the other Templars took a step forward, she waved them off.  “Don’t worry, this won’t kill her.”  She turned back to Kaetie.  “Why don’t you try to use your Templar skills to break this?  Could it be because you’re no Templar?”

            “What?”  Ser Kaetie laughed.  “Of course I’m a Templar.  I trained in Orlais and served in Val Royeaux.”

            “Don’t let them learn the truth,” Cole walked forward.  “The assassin scares me, but not as much as the Hand if I fail them.”

            “There’s no lyrium in her blood,” Fiona announced.  “Not a single trace.  She is neither mage nor Templar.  You should have started taking it when you began posing as one of them.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ser Kaetie raised her chin defiantly.  “I take lyrium every day.  Bring a bottle forth and I’ll drink it immediately.”

            “Please don’t let them bring out a bottle,” Cole spoke up.  “I don’t want to be an addict like these fools.  Destiny was weak, addicted to the substance.  They’re all weak.  Those of the Hand are strong.  They’ll find Pavus and his little elven mistress.”  Cole shook his head.  “She is no mistress.  He constantly pines, he wants to go back; but he can’t.  He would endanger his Amatus, his love.  He can go on if he knows his Bull is all right, he will miss him though; maybe forever.  She is… his sister, his new family, he will protect them.  Must protect them from the Hand, but build them a bright future; one full of laughter and warmth.”

            “Where is this Hand located?  How do we find them?” Cullen knew the Chargers were looking, but wanted them to find those who threatened their leader.  Perhaps then Dorian would return and bring Elanna with him.

            Ser Kaetie smiled bitterly.  “You’ll never know, I won’t talk and your crazy spirit puppet thing won’t get the information from me.”

            “The communications come from her… boss,” Cole read the scared woman.  “She doesn’t know.”

            “Throw her in the dungeons,” Cullen ordered.

            “Well, that’s over,” Solona threw an arm around him in a friendly hug.  “What next?”

            “Sera wants to talk to you,” Cole announced.  “She wants you to go to her room; just you, Commander, not the hero.  She is angry at the hero, but won’t say why.”

            “Solona can stay with me while we discuss what we can do to help the Inquisition next,” Fiona threw an arm around her and led her away.

 

            Cullen found Sera to be her usual surly self when he walked into her room, which was located inside the Herald’s Rest.  She was sitting on her window seat and glaring out at the courtyard.

            “We found the killer,” Cullen announced.

            “So I see, it was one of the floozies whose been sniffing around anything with a cod piece,” she observed.  “You should have realized she wasn’t disciplined enough to be one of your precious little soldiers in dresses.  Then again, her friend was a floozy, too, and she really was a Templar.”

            “Um… well…” Cullen coughed.  “Templars are usually more disciplined then that, yes that’s true.”

            “Are you?” Sera glanced, scathingly, at him.  “I saw you in the courtyard with your own little floozy.  Have you given up on finding the Quizzy then?  Ye’ll just settle for an old flame.”

            “I… we’re… friends…” He stumbled.  Maker’s breath, Elanna had left him, why should he feel guilty about hugging a friend?  “If you don’t have anything constructive to tell me, I’m going to go…” He trailed off as he turned and noticed a painting on Sera’s wall that he hadn’t seen before.

            “I’d been meaning to put that up for a year now,” Sera commented.  “Dorian painted it for me, it’s from a memory of when we were fighting in the Emerald graves.

            Cullen studied the painting, there was no doubt that Dorian was artistically talented.  He was a well-bred Tevinter Magister, after all.  In the background of the painting were green trees.  It was said that one of the emerald beauties grew for every elf who had been killed while defending the Dales.  In the foreground, Sera knelt, her bow drawn.  Behind her, Elanna stood.  Her staff was posed as if she were shooting ice from it; which he imagined she was at the time.  She looked fierce, yet lovely.  Her blonde braid was blowing in the wind from under her musketeer style hat.  Maker, he missed her.  He had seen her in battle before, but had somehow forgotten what a beautiful sight it was.  “I…”

            “I, finally, put it up as a reminder,” Sera informed him.  “I’m leaving to talk to some of my contacts.  I got word from Krem and we’re trying to find the people who are after Dorian and Bull.  Then I’m going to find my Quizzy.”

            “Good,” Cullen nodded.  “We need to be sure they’re all right.”

            “We, Commander?” Sera guffawed.  “What do _you_ need.  I believe putting the Inquisition first is how you lost her.  I’ll see you when I get back.”

            “Good…” The commotion in the courtyard interrupted him.  “What now?”  He looked down to see one of his soldiers motioning to him.  As he ran down the stairs, he got a good look through Skyhold’s gates and the Ferelden banners that were making their way to the castle.


	20. Reluctant Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair Theirin and Solona Amell reunite at Skyhold.

Alistair, the King of Ferelden, had sent word to the Inquisition that he was coming; but had received no reply.  Instead of sending a second notification, he had decided to just go and brought a large contingent of guards and an overly clingy fiancé along.  He had to admit that he was worried.  Cullen was supposed to have moved to Honnleath more than a month ago and Leliana was always an excellent correspondent.

            Then rumors of trouble in the Inquisition had reached his ears.  It was just as Eamon had arranged a marriage between himself and the Duke of Wycome’s daughter and began to hammer out a marriage treaty with Wycome.   They had met twice before and gotten on well enough.  He knew he needed to produce an heir soon and couldn’t just keep putting off marriage in hopes of finding love again.  The rumors had been troubling.  They said that the Inquisitor was gone; that she ran off with a Tevintor Magister.  They also said that the Inquisition’s ambassador ran off with a minor Orlesian noble.

            He wanted Ariana to stay at Denerim Palace when he left, but she refused.  He had liked her courage and determination, but then she had bragged about being at her father’s side when he battled the Dalish.  That is when he began having second thoughts about this marriage.  Still, he let her come along.  What better way to get to know his future bride?  She was pleasant enough company on the way there, even if she were a bit too… handsy.  He just stalked that up to pre-wedding jitters and wanting to ensure compatibility.  He wasn’t that… type… though.

            On the way to Skyhold, he had received reports that confirmed the Inquisitor’s disappearance and that Josephine Montilyet had indeed left the Inquisition.  As for Leliana, news was delivered to him that she was in Orlais for Val Royeaux’s fashion week.  Ariana immediately began making noises that she, too, wanted to go to the fashion shows.  Perhaps he should send her with a couple of guards.

            Now he approached Skyhold Castle to see guards scrambling.  No one had been expecting him.  He, finally, saw Cullen rushing forward.  “Arl Cullen Rutherford, you should have been in Ferelden by now.”

            “Things have gotten a little… crazy… here, majesty,” Cullen reported.  “Luckily, it has not been as crazy as Kirkwall was, but I haven’t been able to leave.”

            “So, I’ve heard,” Alistair gave him a quick hug.  “I have been told that you are missing an Inquisitor and an ambassador.”

            “That’s not to mention a murdered Templar, Your Majesty,” Fiona stepped forward.  “Luckily, the Free Mages were able to lend aid on that matter.”

            “I’m sure you did, Grand Enchantress,” Alistair still felt bad about how his last encounter with Fiona had gone.  “Ferelden will be happy to lend any help that you…” He trailed off as he noticed a figure rushing away from him.  There was something familiar about her.  It wasn’t just the gleaming golden brown hair or the familiar set of shoulders.  It was something… else.   He was surprised when Wynne’s voice popped into his head.  _So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips, hmmm?_   Those swaying hips, he knew the hips that were rushing away from him.  He hadn’t expected to see them here, though.  He hadn’t really expected to see them again, although he’d worried about her since she disappeared.  Sweet Maker, he always worried about her.  “Solona!” 

She turned slightly at her name, enough that he saw her beautiful face.  She’d aged a bit, so had he, but was still radiant.    “King Alistair, what brings you here?”

He didn’t answer as he slowly approached her, as if she were a deer who were about to flee from him; indeed he knew that she had been doing so when he recognized her… backside.  “What are you doing here?  You disappeared, no one knew where you were.”

“I found a cure for the Calling,” she admitted.  “I was going to send it to you.”

“You weren’t going to bring it to me yourself?” He was hurt.  “I’m… your… king, after all.”

“Yes, you are my king,” she agreed.  “I remember that as it was I who put you on the throne after defeating Loghaine, although I did let you behead him.  I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day.”

“Nor will I.”  How did a man forget the day he ripped out his own heart?

“I don’t believe you ordered me on my mission, though,” she continued.  “Nor was I under any sort of order to bring you the items I quested for.  I could have sent them, it’s not like I want you to die from the Calling, either.  I just… don’t have any desire to visit Denerim.  I’ll bring you the cure later, I’m sure you have people who can arrange that sort of thing.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.”

“Wait!” Ariana rushed forward.  “Solona?  Are you Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden?  I’m going to be the Queen of Ferelden and I am so excited to meet you.  We should have tea together and talk about girly stuff.  Alistair doesn’t like to talk about girly stuff, he’s all about cheese and mabari and battles and things.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Solona walked away.

“I hadn’t heard you were betrothed,” Cullen gave a slight bow to Alistair.  “Congratulations.”

“The marriage contract is still being arranged,” Alistair continued to stare at the spot Solona had been standing in.  She had managed to avoid him since she had taken over Vigil’s Keep near Amaranthine, he hadn’t expected to be so affected at seeing her after so long.

“I’m Ariana of Wycome, daughter of Duke Antione,” the king’s intended gave Cullen her hand to kiss.  “I’m sure it’s a pleasure to meet me.”

Cullen gave her hand a single shake and then released it.  “He’s the Duke that destroyed Clan Lavellan, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yes, he would do anything to protect his people,” she adored her father.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me King Alistair,” he bowed.  “Our new ambassador, Varric Tethras, claimed that he was stopping briefly in Val Royeaux to visit Divine Victoria and speak with Leliana, but he’ll be here within a few weeks.  Meanwhile, I will find someone to prepare your rooms.”  With that he left.

Alistair wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that his friends were going down with a sinking Inquisition or that _she_ was there, too.  

“Well, if it isn’t more fancy  nobs,” a blonde elf who looked vaguely familiar and had a Denerim accents sneered.  “I’ve never been more happy to leave Skyhold.  Cheers!”  She zerberted at them as she went looking for her car.

“I think that was Red Jenny,” Maddox, his head guard, commented.

“Are you just going to let her speak to us like that?” Ariana demanded.

A scout showed up and bowed.  “Good afternoon, I’m Jim.  I’ll see to your needs until our ambassador gets here.”

“Oh, good,” Ariana sighed in relief.  “I need a hot bath and a cup of Antivan coffee.”


	21. Casual Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna runs into a couple of unexpected people while shopping in Val Royeaux.

Elanna had once told an Avvar trader, whom she’d met in the Frostback Basin, that Val Royeaux was over rated.  Of course, the man was too busy gushing over meeting Varric to argue with her.  Yet as she oversaw the setting up of the House of D’s tents and mingled with the others who organized fashion houses, she admitted the energy and excitement was one she hadn’t felt since the Inquisition was first organized.

She also had to admit that she loved shopping for her baby there.  She and Dorian were staying at the city estate of the Baron and Baroness of Brittanie, Victoria’s aunt and uncle.  She hadn’t even realized that Victoria was an Orlesian noble.  They mentioned that they had hoped another invited guest would come, but had been told by one of his friends that he would be skipping Fashion Week.  Then the Baroness had oohed and awed over Dorian’s collection.  They had done their best to make the Darkholme’s feel welcome and Elanna liked the couple a lot, she wondered who the other guest would have been. 

Elanna and Dorian spent their second day in the city perusing the furniture shops, with Victoria and her aunt in tow.  She had found a beautiful cradle that a shop owner swore was Dalish Inspired.  It was made from silverite and stood higher than most of the other cradles.  The silverite legs were curved and there was a long silverite pole that came up and curved into a hook.  Leaves and flowers were carved around all of the metal, they did remind Elanna of her people.  It was lined with lacey sea silk that had been dyed ivory.

“We can hang a mobile of crystals from it,” Dorian proclaimed as he watched Elanna run her fingers along the metal and the wicker of the basket.  “We’ll have some that have recordings of you playing the pipe and my sweet velvet voice talking to her.”

“Too bad I don’t have a recording of her father singing,” Elanna said without thinking.  She blanched, not because she could see the shop keeper now trying to figure out what her relationship with Dorian was, but because she suddenly wanted to hear Cullen singing to their baby.  She could do this, she was the Herald of Andraste and she was strong enough to survive on her own.  She just missed Cullen so much, she wished he was there shopping for their baby with her or rubbing her sore back.

“Too bad we don’t have a recording of the entire Inquisition singing the Dawn Will Come to her mother,” Dorian joked.

“We’ll get the cradle,” Elanna decided.  She turned to the shop keeper.  “Do you have a changing table that goes with this?”

“Let me show you,” the shop smiled as she talked them into more purchases. 

“Perhaps we should have the bedding done in pink… oh, and some of the crystals,” Dorian suggested.

“Oh, you’re having a girl?” The shopkeeper smiled.

“We are,” he confirmed.  “But I was actually thinking of someone else who would adore our little Dorianna if he met her.  Perhaps I’ll do a painting and have it sent to him, so he sees how beautiful our baby is.”

“You miss him don’t you?” Elanna asked softly as they were shown different changing tables.

“As much as you miss your dashing Templar,” he agreed.

They spent another two hours in that shop before having their packages delivered to the Brittanie estate so they could pack them up for their return trip to Saltaire.

Their next stop was a crystal shop, where they were shown the newest crystals.  The shop’s owner gushed that it was ready just in time for Fashion Week.  It was inspired by the cameras of old and would capture dozens of images.  The mages were still trying to figure out how to transfer the pictures into something for print, but they could capture several images and the user just had to pick which one to have the crystal project for them.  Dorian picked up dozens, anxious to try and to record not only his first show, but his new baby.

 

 

            Two days before the House of D’s big showing, Elanna snuck off to do more shopping while Dorian fussed over last minute fittings with his models.  Dorian was designing and producing most of Roslyn’s wardrobe, but she wanted go get some basics.

            Elanna had picked up more diapers, these ones swore to be the softest on any baby’s bum and was looking at shoes.  She noticed a pair of baby boots that the leather of was dyed pink with a brown sole and brown boot laces.  They were embroidered with brown long stemmed flowers.  She was smiling at them and had just picked them up when she heard they door open and a familiar voice reached her ears.

            “Aren’t these the cutest things ever?” a familiar woman rushed beside her and picked up a pair of white crochet and lace shoes with a large white flower joining everything in the middle and white bows on the ankles.

            “I wasn’t aware that you were expecting, Leliana,” that was Cassandra’s voice.  Had Leliana dragged Divine Victoria shopping with her?

            “I’m not, but that doesn’t…” Leliana turned to address her friend and her breath caught as she realized who she was standing by and that that particular woman was obviously expecting.  “Elanna!”  She actually dropped the shoes.

            “Leliana,” Elanna clutched the tiny boots to her as if they were a shield and put a protective hand on her abdomen.

            “Elanna Lavellan,” Leliana quickly composed her face, but noticed that Cassandra still had a gamut of emotions running over her own.  “I didn’t expect to see you her this week,” she studied Elanna’s clothes.  She was wearing a dress of white and gold that seemed to come from a mix of Avvar and Ancient Elven mythology.  The dress was held together with gold chains at the shoulders and flowed around Elanna, it was pleated expertly to show off her assets and conceal her flaws while still showing off her pregnancy.  “You look you just walked off of one of the runways, though, Vivien and Dorian would be jealous.”

            “Thank you,” Elanna smiled politely, not sure what to say.  Should she admit that Dorian was the one who dressed her?  She wasn’t sure how she expected Leliana to act, but the spymistress seemed to be in full bard mode.  “I am overseeing the House of D.”

            “The House of D?” Cassandra interrupted.  “You left the Inquisition to run a fashion house?  I’ve heard of it, it is owned by a pair of Tevinter siblings who live in Ferelden, the Darkholmes.  Damian and Ela…”  She trailed off, realizing who the Darkholmes must be.  “Where is Dorian?”

            “He’s getting ready for our show,” Elanna informed her.

            “Speaking of getting ready for things,” Leliana glanced at Elanna’s abdomen.  “Cullen never mentioned you were having a baby.”

            Elanna reddened a bit.  “That’s because I never told him.  I tried, but…”  She closed her eyes against the pain of the memory, rubbing her stomach as she hoped the emotional pain didn’t hurt her baby.  “He… didn’t have time to talk with me.  He told me we could talk later.  He was in a meeting with that… with Josephine… who made it clear that Cullen had lost interest in me and was spending his time with her now.”

            “And you believed her!” Cassandra’s voice rose and those in the shop turned towards her.  Although she didn’t wear her chantry robes at the moment, many realized who she was and backed away from their Divine’s anger.

            “That man is madly in love with you and I’ve never seen him look at the former ambassador the way he looks at you,” Cassandra glanced at the store’s patrons, but didn’t bother to lower her voice.

            “He wasn’t there the last two times I arrived back at Skyhold,” Elanna pointed out.  “I told him I needed to speak with him privately and he dismissed my me, telling me we’ll talk later.”  Was Cullen madly in love with her?  Cassandra had used the present tense, not past.

            “What did he say when you confronted him about his actions?”  Cassandra continued to press.  “You did confront the man before leaving, didn’t you?”

            Leliana was watching Elanna’s face.  She was upset, too, but Cassandra was about to cause the poor woman to run again.  “Why don’t we go get a nice cup of tea and talk?  I want to hear about everything that you’ve been up to, Inqui… Elanna.”

            “I don’t know,” Elanna  eyed Cassandra as if she were a wyvern that was gearing up for another attack.  Leliana wouldn’t be surprised if her magical blade was about to make an appearance.  “I’ve got a lot to do.  The show is in two days and this is the first pair of boots I’ve picked out for the baby.  She needs more.”

            “Of course she does,” Leliana agreed.  “Go pay for those and after tea, you and I will go buy her more shoes.  Your baby will have a well shod foot, I promise.”

 

 

            “It’s too bad you didn’t tell us where you went,” Leliana tried to keep her voice casual.  Cassandra had just yelled at a very pregnant mage and she had a feeling that any more yelling could result in one of them being turned into a toad.  “We could have arranged a baby shower.  That way your baby would already have a lot of the basics that you need for your new arrival.”

            “And deprive Dorian the pleasures of shopping for her?” Elanna could just see the other mage pout about that.  “No, thank you.  Besides, I did tell you where I was.  I sent you a letter as soon as we were settled in.  I included a sending crystal and a request that you contact me if the Inquisition really needed me.  It seems that that crystal that I sent was eventually smashed.  That relayed all kinds of messages to me.”

            Cassandra turned to Leliana.  “You didn’t tell me you’d heard from the Inquisitor.  Do you know how hard it’s been for me to hide the fact that she’s missing.”

            “That’s because I hadn’t,” Leliana enlightened her.  “I’ve begun to suspect that Josie was intercepting my messages… and that of Cullen as well.  She somehow had our invitations to Fashion Week and threw a fit that she didn’t have one as well.  Looking back, she must have taken the letter and crystal.  She did want Cullen, at least she did before she ran off with some minor noble.  I suspect she became desperate for a husband when her fiancé had the bad graces to die and dump a child on her.”

            “Cullen’s here?” Emotions quickly crossed Elanna’s face including fear, excitement, and hope.

            “No,” Leliana greatly wished he was.  Things would have been a lot easier for her if he had been with her when she ran into Lady Lavellan.

            “I’ll get a new crystal and have it sent to you,” Elanna promised.  Under her relief that Cullen wasn’t in Val Royeaux was a deep disappointment.  Part of her desperately wanted to see him.  “Actually,” she reached into her bag and pulled out parchment and a pen.  The pen resembled a quill, but the sharpened tip of the feather was bespelled to generate its own ink.  “I have a Kinloch crystal.  I have two more that I planned to give to business contacts.  Here, I’ll give you one and my number.”  Kinloch crystals were crystals created by the mages who ran the college where Kinloch Hold used to be.  They had figured out a system where all of their crystals could access each other, they just needed the right combinations of numbers spoken into them.

            Leliana smiled.  “I already have a Kinloch crystal.  I use it to contact my scouts at Skyhold.  They’ve just solved a murder.”  She didn’t add that they had also told her that Warden Commander Amell was visiting Skyhold.  She’d almost left Val Royeaux to go see her, but Harding assured her that Amell didn’t seem like she was planning to move on any time soon and wanted her to stay for Fashion Week.”

            “There was a murder?” Elanna’s hand moved to her extended abdomen.  “Who?”

            Leliana could have kicked herself for a second.  Elanna had a lot of friends still at Skyhold.  Luckily, the victim was unlikely to be among them.  “Ser Destiny, one of the Templars,” Leliana took a sip of her drink.

            “Oh,” Elanna hated to admit that she didn’t even like the other woman.  “Here is my number… keep it private, please.”

            “You should share it with Cullen,” Cassandra declared.  “There have also been requests for you to do a good will tour.  You should leave at once.  Leliana and I can get the others we need for it to join you immediately.”

            Leliana glared at Cassandra.  Was she trying to get Elanna to rabbit?  Elanna hadn’t even told them where she now lived.  They knew nothing about what had happened to her in the last several months, except that she was obviously gestating a baby and running a fashion house.  “I don’t think that would be wise.”

            Elanna rubbed her tummy.  “I’m not exactly in a position to give a tour of any type right now.  If you hadn’t noticed, I’m planning on giving birth soon.”

            “Cullen should be there for the birth at least,” Cassandra declared.  She turned to Leliana.  “Give him the number.”

            “I’m not alone,” Elanna reminded them.  “I’m fine.  Cullen doesn’t even know about this baby.  What am I supposed to say if he shows up just for the birth of this baby?  I wouldn’t know if he’d come to support me or to just see his child.  He’s very loyal to his family.  I don’t want him chasing after me just because I had his daughter.  Leliana, don’t tell him yet, please.  Let me work up a way to let him know.  Maybe I’ll come to Skyhold when the baby is big enough and I… am more sure of my own feelings.”

            Leliana was pretty sure of the Inquisitor’s feelings.  The sweet romantic bard that was still in her, if buried, was determined to bring a couple who were supposed to be together back to each other.  She just had to figure out how to do it.  If Elanna was worried about Cullen just going after her for the baby, then she wouldn’t tell him yet.  “I won’t.”

            “What do you mean you’re not alone?”  Cassandra’s eyes narrowed.  “Are you with someone else?  Do you not want us to tell him, because someone else is the father?”

            Elanna’s tea cup crashed down on to the table and she stood, an ice barrier forming around her as she readied herself to strike down the Divine of the Maker.  “Cullen IS this baby’s father.  I would never have been unfaithful to him while we were together.”

            “It’s all right,” Leliana stood and put an arm around Elanna, grimacing as it iced up.  “Cassandra didn’t mean to insult you, Cullen, or your baby.  She’s been Divine too long.  Those Chantry Sisters have no tact and don’t know about pregnancy hormones.”  She turned to Cassandra.  “Those pregnancy hormones do cause women to sometimes act… rashly some times.  I think you need to remember that in this situation.”  She realized it was probably half the reason Elanna had left.

            “Very well,” Cassandra conceded.  “My apologies,” she thought she was the one with the shorter temper of the two of them.  Perhaps she had better listen to Leliana’s warnings about pregnant women.

            “A freak blizzard just popped up,” a patron rushed in, snow in his hair.  “I’m glad I’m not in one of the shows going on right now.  I would hate to be stuck there, looking pretty, while I froze my admirable assets off.”

            “Pregnant mages,” Leliana shrugged.

            “So you aren’t seeing someone else,” Cassandra concluded.

            “I didn’t say that,” Elanna pointed out.

            “Ooh, are you?” Leliana pried.  “Who?  Is it serious?”  She was secretly already plotting against this intruder.

            “Healer Andreas,” Elanna revealed.  “He’s the one overseeing the pregnancy.  You’d like his receptionist.  Now let me tell you about both of them.”

            Elanna spent the next hour catching Leliana and Cassandra up without ever actually mentioning where she lived.


	22. Malignant Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand moves closer to their goal... sort of.

The model who had complained about the snow gingerly sipped his tea as he pulled out a sending crystal.  “Aylin, tell our superiors that I have located the younger Pavus’ girlfriend or wife or whatever she is to him.  The woman he ran off with.  It appears that they are having a baby.  Howard Pavus is going to get the grandchild he wanted, although the mother is an elf.  She’s in Val Royeaux having tea with a red head and the false Divine.  What are my orders.”

            He continued to sip as the crystal lay silent.  He didn’t want to let her get away, but he wasn’t going to make a move without orders.  He, especially, didn’t want to go up against a mage when he had a show the next day.  What if he got hurt?  “She’s an elf and pregnant?” Aylin’s voice came through the crystal.

            “That’s right,” he confirmed.  “She’s a pretty thing, though.  I can see why he decided to slum it.  I hear he was having a fling with an ox-man, she’s an improvement over _that_ at least.”

            “Keep an eye on her when you can,” Aylin decided.  “I’ll send a few trackers into the town to follow her.  She’ll lead us to Lord Pavus the younger and then we’ll grab both of them when we get an opportunity.  This baby is going to make things so much easier with its grandfather and the rest of his allies.”

            “Agreed and understood,” he continued to watch the three ladies as they sipped tea and the redhead cooed over the diapers and tiny shoes Dorian Pavus’ paramour had purchased for their baby.


	23. The Day of the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of D have their show and some more unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to Idunasapple, my Beta. Who has proven invaluable.

“I don’t know what’s worse, Elanna,” Dorian said as he quickly made last minute alterations to his clothes while models milled around him.  “That I’m nervous, _me_ , or that you ran into Leliana and Cassandra, Elanna.”

            Elanna glanced over from where she was inspecting the models.   “I didn’t tell them where we live and Leliana promised not to give my number to Cullen or Bull, unless I say it’s all right.”

            “Yes, but why haven’t they come to see me yet?” He pouted.  “It’s _me._   This is a big moment for me, this is my career.  Better, this is my new career and my father would completely disapprove of it.  They should have come and seen me.”

            “They’re in the audience,” Elanna confided.  “I wasn’t going to say anything; I didn’t want you to get anymore nervous.  Besides, you should have known that they would come and bask in your fabulousness.”

            “True,” he conceded.  “I am fabulous.  I still wish you’d have agreed to be one of my models for my Fertility Goddess line.  Do you know how many of the models griped at their fake baby bellies?”

            “They should try a real one,” Elanna rubbed her own baby belly.  “I’m not exactly gliding these days, Damian.  It’s closer to a waddle.”

            “Yes, but it’s an adorable…” He was cut off by a familiar, haughty voice.

            “Of course I’m allowed behind stage, darlings.”  They knew that voice, it belonged to Vivienne de Fer.  “Do you not know who I am?”

            “I’ll deal with this, there is no reason she needs to know that both of us are in the city,” Elanna strode to where Victoria was standing nose to nose with Vivienne.

            “I don’t care who you are,” Victoria had intentionally dropped any trace of Orlesian from her accent and deepened the Ferelden.  “You were not invited back here and the House of D did not issue any sort of backstage pass to the public.  You, ma’am, are the public and from the look of that horrid bracelet and belt that you are wearing, you are not the type of client we are looking for.  Really, do you not know pyrite from real gold or glass from gems?  Now I don’t know what type of inferior Orlesian cheese crumpets you have been consuming that have caused your brain to become addled, but you are not disturbing the designer right before his show nor are you getting some special sneak peek.”

            Vivienne drew back.  Elanna wondered which of their competition had talked her into her regrettable choice of wardrobe.  It was as if her and Josephine’s clothes had had a torrid affair and produced a hideous love child.  She was wearing white, as usual.  The top of the outfit had three large ruffles that started at the neck.  Then there was a break at the cleavage where Vivienne’s signature diamond cut out was.  Yet even at the sides, under the arms, the ruffles continued until just below her thighs.  She then wore thin orange leggings and long white boots.   This was all capped off by her traditional horned headdress.  “You will regret talking to me like this.”

            “No, she won’t,” Elanna walked up.  She hated to admit how glad she was that she now pretty much wore Dorian’s designs exclusively.  When facing off against Madame La Fer, it was somehow important for one to know they looked well.  She wore a long dress with a fitted green top in velvet and a skirt in the same shade made from flowing sea silk.  The dress was embroidered with white flowers and showed off her pregnancy.  “I’m the head of the House of D.  Now I believe my associate told you to leave.”

            “Oh, are you still trying to lord your positions over me, Lavellan?” Vivienne sneered.  “I believe you once pointed out that you were Inquisitor and I reminded you that it was only a temporary situation.  This one will be temporary as well.”

            “I do suppose when someone reaches a certain… age… they do become cynical about life and how things end,” Elanna nodded.  “For example, I noticed that Empress Celene did  not ask you to become her court enchanter again and everyone says that Morrigan did a much better job than you. That’s probably because she doesn’t pretend to be something she isn’t.  Oh, well.  I do understand why you wanted a sneak peek at our line, when you have been around for as long as you have, it gets hard to keep up with the competition.  Not just in magic, but fashion as well.”

            “Is competition why you’re no longer with Cullen, dear heart,” Vivienne dug in her claws. 

“Was this Cullen as cute as Andreas, Elanna?” Victoria looked down her nose at Vivienne.  “The locals call him Healer Hottie and believe me, he is.  He can’t keep his eyes off of our Elanna and is completely smitten.  You should see him, but your eye sight may be failing judging from those pieces of glass in your bracelet.  They may seem pretty enough at a distance, but they are fooling no one up close.”

Elanna was a little ashamed at the utter delight she felt when Vivienne paled and then reddened.  “Once again, I must ask you to leave.  Don’t think to try and ruin this house’s reputation.  We obviously did not design that… whatever it is… you’re wearing and no one is going to take you seriously in it.”

“You clearly underestimate my influence in this town,” Vivienne seethed.  “I’m going to…”

“You’re going to walk away now, Iron Lady,” a new voice entered the area.  “You don’t want to threaten Piper in her place of business.  She gets testy and from the looks of it… hormonal.  She is a better ice mage and Knight Enchanter than you and I imagine that being so pregnant has made her a bit… cranky.”

“Varric?”  Vivienne realized she was out matched by the rogue writer and left without another word.  One did not attempt to enter into a battle of wits with Varric Tethras.

“Varric!”  Elanna reached out and hugged him.  “I didn’t expect to see you here, why aren’t you in Kirkwall?”

“I’m on my way to Skyhold,” he explained.  “Imagine my surprise when I learned that you were no longer there.  I was told that you and Dorian had disappeared.  Yet when I got near Val Royeaux, I heard whispers that carried your name on them and low and behold here you are.”

“I…”  Elanna wasn’t sure what to say.

“O.K.  I lied,” Varric immediately confessed.  “I’ve known exactly where you were the last few months.  I’ve been keeping an eye on one of your neighbors, for a friend, for a while now and happened to stumble on your location.  I hear that your home is really nice for a pair of siblings and their servants.  It puts Hawke’s estate to shame.”

“I didn’t think you were planning to visit Skyhold until Kirkwall had been rebuilt,” Elanna recalled.  “What takes you there now?”

“Two things, why don’t we get you off your feet first, Piper,” Varric led her towards a chaise lounge that Dorian had had brought in just in case she needed to rest.  “There was something else that concerns me, though.  Anders isn’t the most stable man out there are you sure you want to get involved with him?  Cullen is much more solid, especially when  you’re at his side.”  He turned to Victoria.  “I don’t know if you…”

“I know who both Anders and Cullen Rutherford are,” Victoria revealed.  “I live in a town where people go to disappear.”  She still didn’t mention that she’d tried to maneuver Cullen to Val Royeaux just to try and get him back with Elanna.  She was a better study of people than anyone realized and could read Elanna’s emotions well.  Both Elanna and her little Rhoswen needed the ex-Templar in her opinion.

“You do?” Elanna was surprised.

“Don’t worry,” Victoria patted her hand.  “I have your back.”

“Varric, Anders is no longer joined with Justice,” Elanna enlightened him.  “Justice is now in Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven.  As for Cullen’s solidness, he seems to be married to his work.  I felt like the other woman who was competing with a wife for her lover’s attention.  Of course, I would never sleep with a married man and if my husband tried to have an ‘other woman’ I would probably kill him, after I killed the ‘other woman’, but you get the point.”

“ So why are you going to Skyhold again?” She changed the subject.

“Well,” Varric coughed.  “The first reason is that things are so desperate with the Inquisition that Curly wrote and asked me to be the new ambassador.  Apparently, Ruffles ran off with some minor noble boy named Reginald.  The two most qualified people he knew were myself and Warden Commander Amell, who has been staying at Skyhold for the last couple of months.  She refused as she claims to have a bad relationship with the Crown of Ferelden.  I have to talked to her by crystal and asked her about that and she just said ‘the crown made the king the idiot Morrigan always claimed he was.’  Too bad Morrigan isn’t still there, they were apparently great friends.”

“Solona Amell?”  Elanna tried to beat down the jealous rage that rose in her.  Cullen’s old crush was now living at Skyhold, while she was not.  Elanna tried to remind herself that she left by choice.  That didn’t mean someone else could just swoop in and take her vhenan.  Swooping was bad.

“Yes,” Varric confirmed.  “You wrote to her after Adamant and asked for help, so once she had found a cure for the Calling she headed for Skyhold.  Too bad you weren’t there when she arrived.”

“She found the cure,” Elanna supposed she should be happy about that.  “Does that mean she’s leaving the Wardens?” _And staying with Cullen at Skyhold._

“The last time I spoke to Curly he said that she had already taken the cure and was having it manufactured for others who wanted it as well,” Varric confirmed.  “I spoke to him this morning.  He said the King of Ferelden is even there.  He took the cure after his arrival, although Lady Amell apparently threw it at him rather than merely administering it.”

“What was the second reason you are going to Skyhold,” Elanna didn’t want to talk about Solona anymore.

“Before I left, Cullen had asked me to go to the Mahariel Clan who are still near Sundermount.  They have an excellent craftsman there.  He had this commissioned.”  Varric dug in his pack and produced a Dalish promise ring and dropped it into her hand.  It was made from polished ironbark and had tiny ivy and roses carved around it.  The inside was inscribed in Dalish.  The common translation for the words were _Always and forever, you are the light that leads me from darkness and I shall love you for all time._ “It was for you.”

Elanna’s hand shot to her mouth, but she was unable to control the onslaught of tears and soft sobs.

“Shit,” Varric looked around and then tried to pull her into his arms.  “I’m not sure what the inscription says, but I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you.”  He tried to take the ring back, but Elanna held it clutched to her chest.

“No,” she shook her head.  “It’s…”

“What’s wrong, Enchantress,” Dorian rushed towards them.  “Varric?”  He stopped for a moment, but then turned back to Elanna immediately.

“Cullen had a ring made for her,” Varric explained.  “It seems to have upset her.”

“Was it a naughty ring?” Dorian said, his voice, suggestive.  Varric was afraid he was just going to upset Elanna more, but she snorted as a laugh tried to escape her tears and she swatted playfully at him.

“It’s a Dalish promise ring,” Varric revealed.

“Oh,” Dorian pulled Elanna close and examined the ring.  “It’s very pretty.  The Commander did well.”  He pried Elanna’s hand open and took the ring.  Then he unbound the chain around her neck and slid the ring on beside the coin.  “Why don’t we just keep the ring safely there until you decide what to do with it.”

It was then that Varric noticed Elanna continued to wear Cullen’s other token.  There was only one reason a woman continued to wear a man’s token.  His eyes caught Dorian and the mage nodded.

“So,” Varric coughed, afraid to bring up more sensitive topics.  “Why did you also leave Skyhold?”

“I couldn’t let my lovely enchantress go off by herself, now could I?” Dorian put a hand to his heart.  “No, it is my job to protect her.”

“There is a gang of vile Tevinter Magisters threatening Bull,” Elanna began wiping away her tears.  “They want to force Magister Pavus to aid them.  They think they can do that by controlling Dorian.  They thought threatening Bull was the key to controlling him.”

“That explains why the Chargers came through Kirkwall and questioned every citizen with even a remote connection to Tevinter.”

“What did you do about that?” Dorian wondered.

“What else?” Varric grinned.  “I helped them.”

Elanna glanced at her watch.  It was magically connected to a sundial in the middle of Val Royeaux and a star observatory in Halamshiral.  “The show should start soon.  Dorian, we need to go out and introduce it.”

“I’ll go find a seat by Nightingale,” Varric decided.  “You two have slain dragons, this will be no big deal.”

 

 

The House of D’s show was an amazing success.  Dorian went out and enchanted all Thedas with his personality and his designs.  Elanna was already juggling orders and requests for consultations, and they were now celebrating over dinner.  Varric and Leliana had joined them.  They sat in an austere restaurant, and a handsome troubadour sang as he strolled around.  Dorian had his own bottle of wine, while Varric and Leliana shared another.  Elanna sipped a spicy cider wassail.

“So, this is what you two are doing now, huh?” Varric mused.  “I admit the clothes were nice enough, but it seems dull for two adventurers.”

“We aren’t adventurers, Varric,” Dorian corrected him.  “We are a pair of fabulous mages who took time out of our lives to defeat an evil would-be god.  Now we’ve retired.”

“Is that why you left Skyhold?” Leliana pressed.

“I told you in my letter why I left,” Elanna reminded her.

“I never received that letter, it was probably destroyed along with the crystal,” Leliana wondered why she hadn’t noticed that Josephine had become so desperate.  “Besides, I was dealing with the despairing, heartbroken men that you two left behind.”

“I can’t chance Bull,” Dorian took a long drink of a rich, fragrant wine..  “I love him too much to let my family’s problems put his life at risk.”

“Cullen was really heartbroken?”  Elanna played with the coin and ring that were on the chain around her neck.  Creators, she couldn’t stand the thought that she had hurt him.  Should she go back to him?  She hated to admit how badly she wanted to.

“Of course he was,” Leliana played with her own glass.  “It took months for him to even be able… why don’t  you talk to him and ask him yourself?”

“I…” Elanna considered her options.  She hated to admit how badly she wanted to run to Skyhold and sooth any hurt she had caused Cullen.  While lost in her thoughts, the troubadour wandered nearby.  He began a familiar song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

            The song would forever remind Elanna of Anders.  He expected her to return to Saltaire with Dorian by the end of the month.  He was plotting romantic getaways for the two of them.  Of course, she suspected that he was looking for more than she had yet been able to give on those trips.  He was a nice guy.  She could almost see his cheeky grin and hear the bad jokes that always made her laugh.  He really was quite charming and she could find happiness with him.  Then the image of him was broken with one of Cullen’s smile, which seemed more precious because they had once been so rare.  While Ander’s smiles made her laugh, Cullen’s made her heart flutter.

            “Well, look what we have here,” a voice interrupted her thoughts.  She turned her head to see Vivienne once again.  This time she was accompanied by Josephine and a pasty, slight man who had to be ten years Josephine’s junior.  Vivienne still wore her  outfit from earlier.  Josephine was similarly dressed, but in her signature yellow and silver.

            “We are celebrating the House of D’s undeniable victory today,” Dorian declared, taking another drink.  “Please, do take yourselves off to somewhere else.  You’re ruining the ambience.”

            “I’m sure it’s nice to have a victory again, isn’t it, Elanna?” Josephine dug.  “The last I’d seen of you, you were about to run from the battlefield.”

            Elanna placed a hand on her abdomen, calming the baby who seemed to be kicking in an effort to get out and kick the former ambassador’s overly ruffled butt.  “Oh?  I don’t recall ever seeing you on a battlefield, Josephine.  Even in Haven, you were already in the chantry when the Red Templars attacked.  I bet you were one of the first through the secret passage as well.”  

“You weren’t even able to get me certain invitations that I wanted.  _Me_ ,” Dorian reminded Josephine. “You were a dippy diplomat. Oh, and taupe is not a spring color. I’ve been meaning to tell you that for ages.”

“Also, yellow really isn’t your color,” Leliana added. “You need a more serious hue. Let’s meet tomorrow. We can go shopping and talk privately.”

“Oh, you must be Reginald,” Varric addressed the man with the two women. “Varric Tethras. So you were Ruffles second choice. I heard she snagged you quite quickly. I have to warn you that she doesn’t know what paper machete is or what other creative things can be done with paper, say letters from the merchant guild.”

Reginald threw an arm around Josephine. “Yes, well, she forgets things she should know a lot. She keeps trying to insist on running her family business without consulting me, her own husband. Hortense needs her mother after all and I think an Orlesian noble would have better business sense than a cute little Antivan diplomat about these things.”

Leliana closed her eyes. She hoped to help her friend out of whatever hole she’d dug herself in, but couldn’t see how yet. Josephine had crippled the Inquisition through her selfishness and hurt those around her. She needed to know why, what had happened to her friend to turn her. Now she was even hanging around Madame De Fer, whom she’d once argued with, as she often claimed that Vivienne’s demands were unreasonable. “Josie, tell me where you are staying. We’ll do lunch tomorrow and talk.”

“We’re taking Hortense to see Sparkles the Mime tomorrow,” Reginald announced. “We won’t have time to have lunch with you.”

Leliana contemplated whether she should put a dagger in Reginald’s back. It was Josephine who had always said ‘nice before knives’, but Leliana was seriously thinking that this man needed a knife. Still, it was Josie’s own machinations that had put her in this situation and both Elanna and Cullen had been hurt by those actions.

“So, tell us about the new man,” Vivienne looked to find a chair to sit down in.

“No, I don’t believe you were invited to this dinner and that thing that the color white does to your skin gives me a headache,” Dorian threw an arm over his eyes. “I can not bare it. You must leave.”

“I can see we’re not wanted,” Josephine sniffed. “We’ll go then.”

“Good, before all those yellow ruffles burn out my retinas,” Dorian managed to take a deep drink while still covering his eyes.

“They’re gone,” Elanna laughed as the trio retreated.

“Good, now let’s talk about where you plan to give birth,” Varric was determined to entice Elanna back to Skyhold.

“I already have a healer, you know that,” Elanna reminded him. “Apparently you know him.

“We almost have the nursery completely set up,” Dorian added. “However,…”  He was ready to encourage Elanna to go back to Skyhold. It didn’t matter if it was because she should be with Cullen, or if he was looking for an excuse to see Iron Bull again. Perhaps it was both, but it no longer mattered.

Elanna was still quietly contemplating her choices, unaware that she was once again playing with the coin and ring that hung from her neck. The troubadour once again wondered by, starting a new song as he did so.

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes   
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave   
To the dark and the endless skies

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
I felt the earth move in my hand   
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird   
That was there at my command my love

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
I felt your heart so close to mine   
And I knew our joy would fill the earth   
And last till the end of time my love

_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face_

Elanna looked at all of her friends faces. It was time to make some difficult decisions again.


	24. The Candle or the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair tries to talk to Solona. She goes and talks to Cullen.

“A wise man once said that ‘when the sun has set, no candle can replace it’,” Alistair gazed at Solona who was curled up in an arm chair in the library located on the bottom floor of Skyhold.  A large, dust tome was cradled in her arms.

            “That would have been Bann Martin,” she didn’t look up.  “He was a blood thirsty monster who killed many good people.”

            “He also killed many bad people.”  Alistair wanted scream, and did so internally.  Did Solona have to be so cold to him?  He had just admitted that he was never going to be able to replace the light that had gone out of his life after the Landsmeet.  He still remembered the look on her face when he told her that he had to find a noble woman to marry and have an heir with.  She reminded him that he had told her he loved her.  He had responded with the Maker’s own truth that he did, more than anything, yet she no longer believed him.

After they had returned to Arl Eamon’s estate, she had shut herself in her room and refused to speak to him.  She allowed Leliana, Wynne, and Barkspawn in, but not others.  He hadn’t known what to say at first and let her be.  Both Wynne and Leliana had given him nasty looks when they had returned to camp, something he wasn’t used to from either of them.  As for Solona herself, she wouldn’t even look at him.

During their trip back to Redcliffe, he had tried to follow her into the forest when she went to collect herbs.  He had done so for months, they would talk and walk hand in hand.  It was a little respite from the Blight, just the two of them alone among the trees.  When he had tried that time, she had glared at him and just said “don’t”, going off alone.  It was the first hint that she was cutting him completely out of his life.  He had lost not only the woman he loved, but his best friend as well.

How could she doubt the depths of his love when it had so far proven unkillable?  She had indeed been his sunshine and now that he’d settled on the candle that would rule beside him and bare his heir, the sunlight had returned to his world.  Yet, he was forced to look at that sun from the shadows; unable to bask in her light and warmth.

            “I…” He looked around and found a chair, sat down, and ignored the dismissive glance she gave him.  “Thank you for the cure.  Although, I would have preferred you hadn’t thrown it at me.”

            She glanced up from the large book.  “I had Fiona go in and administer it to you,” she pointed out.

            “Which I appreciate,” he conceded.  “Sol, please talk to me.”

            “About what?” She didn’t want to talk to him.  She was still hurt and angry despite all or their years apart.  She wondered if she would ever be able to get over the heartbreak and lies.

            “What happened to you while you were missing?” He pressed.  “When I heard you’d disappeared… I… I was worried.”   _Terrified_. 

            “I conquered two territories, met a tribe of strange creatures with fantastic powers, began worshipping unknown gods, married a lame goat, and had a dozen children with it,” she responded.

            Alistair’s lips quirked.  “What happened to your children?”

            “I sent them to your parents, the flying Andrastian Hounds,” she didn’t know why she remembered him claiming he was raised by dogs or why she referred to a running joke from their happier times.  “They were delighted to raise a dozen magical half goats.”

            “I see,” he leaned forward.  “What are you planning to do now?”  He hoped to get her to head Ferelden’s armies.  He had lost the head of his armies during a skirmish with Red Templars in the Hinterlands.

            “I have been thinking about just staying with the Inquisition,” she admitted.  If she could get Cullen to stop hesitating on taking their relationship to a more personal level, she would definitely like to stay with the group.

            “Oh, are you planning to take over for Cullen when he leaves?” Alistair had heard Solona’s name connected to Cullen’s was afraid that there was something intimate going on between the pair.  He wasn’t sure why he disliked that idea so much, if it was for his sake or hers.  When he had asked the commander where his Inquisitor was, the look on Cullen’s face had been a mirror of the look on Alistair’s face when Cassandra Pentaghast had stormed into his throne room and demanded to know where the Hero of Fereldan was.  That level of pain and fear came only when the missing person held a firm grip on one’s own heart.  Cullen was in love with Lady Lavellan, there was no doubt in Alistair’s mind.  He briefly wondered if he were being cruel, marrying Ariana, when he couldn’t look at Solona and deny that he was still very much in love with her.

            “Cullen is leaving?” He had mentioned the sanctuary he was planning out, but she hadn’t realized he planned to leave soon.

            “Did he not tell you that he is now the Arl of Honnleath?”  Alistair was surprised.  The two were obviously close enough that she should know, but it didn’t seem that many in the Inquisition knew that their commander was now a noble.  “I came here to fetch him.  He was supposed to move back to Fereldan a couple of months ago.”

            “No,” she wondered why he hadn’t told her.  “He is dealing with a missing Inquisitor and having an ambassador run off with some minor noble, though.  He has a lot on his mind.  It isn’t as if _he_ has ever lied to me.”

            The emphasis of her words hung in the air between them for several moments.  “Neither have I,” Alistair insisted.  “I thought you knew me well enough to know that.”

            “I thought I knew you once upon a time, too,” she place the tome she had been reading on the table in front of her, stood, and walked away.

 

 

            “I don’t want to go to a ball,” Cullen griped to Harding as they walked to his office.  “If no one is planning to assassinate King Alistair, I don’t see why I can’t just sit this one out.”

            “Ambassador Tethras’ instructions were clear on the matter,” Harding insisted.  “I have put off going to look for Lady Lavellan at his request.  Let’s get this over with, so I can go do so.”

            “I want to find her as badly as you do, more so,” Cullen pointed out.  “That’s just another reason we shouldn’t be wasting our time by throwing a ball for the King of Ferelden and his sort-of fiancé.”

            “Do you, ser?” Harding didn’t like how much time Cullen was spending with Lady Amell or the way they seemed to look at each other with some interest.

            “What do you mean by th…” Cullen’s voice trailed off.  On his wall was the painting of Sera and Elanna that had been in rogue elf’s room.

            “Sera left instructions to have that hung in here when she left,” Harding reported.  “It really is a good likeness of them.  “I believe it is Master Pavus’ work.”

            Cullen walked to the painting and ran a fingertip over the Vallaslin on Elanna’s cheekbones, just as he used to do to the real person.  “I’ll have Jim see to the rest of the ball.  Go find her.  Make sure she’s all right, talk to her.  Tell her… I don’t know what to say.”

            “I think I do,” Harding patted his back.  “I’ll tell her.”

            Cullen sat to do paperwork.  It was half an hour later, when Solona walked in and sat on the edge of his desk.  “So what is this I hear about you becoming a noble?”

            “I…”  He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “King Alistair made me an arl.  I wouldn’t have taken the position, but it did allow me to set up the sanctuary I told you about.”

            “Ah, I see,” she fidgeted.  “When do you plan to go to Ferelden?”

            “I’m not sure,” he admitted.  “Rylen can take over for me now, although I was wondering if you wanted to take over.  You were a Warden Commander and I know you and Leliana get along well.”

            She hadn’t considered taking over the Inquisition’s military arm and the offer was as startling now, as it was when Alistair had first mentioned it to her.  She had been hoping for more time to get Cullen to begin wooing her in earnest; although having Alistair around didn’t help matters.  How did one pursue a relationship with an old crush when the love of one’s life was nearby?  To make matters worse, she could still hear his comment that he had never lied to her.  Even when he was breaking her heart, Alistair had sworn he loved her more than anything.  It didn’t matter, though.  He would marry Ariana and she needed to finally move on.  She scanned the room, trying to collect her thoughts and think of what she could say to discourage Cullen from leaving yet.  It was only then that she noticed the painting.  “Who are they?”

            “You’re sitting on her spot,” Cole wondered into the room.

            “What?” Solona blinked at him.

            “The desk, that’s Elanna’s spot,” he repeated.  “The picture that is of her and Sera.  Comrades, she has my back, her magic’s not so scary and she’s not an elfy elf.  Sera misses Elanna.  She is searching; she’s found the house of the appendage to a dragon that’s not a dragon.  Confident, her people will find the others.  She can’t find _her_ though.  Where did they go?”

            “Sera found the headquarters for the Hand?  The people who threatened Bull?” Cullen clarified.

 “Yes, dark purposes.  They serve a dark god and the power they believe he promises.  Or they think they do, there are layers and lies.  They server something… else… but are pawns in _his_ game, his purpose.  First Tevinter and then the rest of Thedas, it shall all be theirs.  They now plan to use the heir’s heir to bring the grandfather to heal.  They track the baby’s vessel,” Cole confirmed.

“Baby?  What baby?” Cullen thought he had been improving on his ability to understand Cole, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Cole blinked at him.  “Your baby.”

“You have a baby?” Solona would never have thought Cullen was the type to spread his seed across Thedas.

“No,” he shook his head vehemently.  “I… I’ve only been in love with one woman and we didn’t have a child together before she left.” Could Elanna have been pregnant?  No, he assured himself.  She would have said something and he would have noticed.  He wasn’t that absorbed in his work, was he?

“Oh,” Solona had only encountered the mysterious blonde young man that seemed to haunt Skyhold’s halls a few times… at least that she knew of.  She turned back to Cullen.  “I came in to drag you to the Herald’s Rest with me… and to ask about this arl thing Alistair told me about.”

“You spoke with Alistair?” Cullen thought the two former heroes from the Fifth Blight were purposely trying to avoid each other. 

Solona decided not to answer the question.  She still wasn’t ready to talk about Alistair or his statement that he had never lied to her.  She knew he had been talking about the times he told her he loved her and kept telling herself that it no longer mattered, which she still wasn’t convincing herself of.  “Iron Bull is waiting for us.  He’s been in a bad spot lately, he told me all about the Tevinter Magister who has broken his heart and I’m going to go cheer him up with the story of how my friends and I killed the Legendary Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth.  Did you know that she was Morrigan’s mother?”

“I did,” Cullen followed her out of the office.  He turned to invite Cole along, but the boy had already disappeared.  “Did you know that she didn’t stay dead?”  He still remembered Elanna’s reaction to meeting the Witch of the Wilds, who had turned out to be the Elven Goddess, Mythal.  She had been so excited when she related the meeting to him.  She had gushed over meeting the goddess.

“What?” Solona stopped, her eyes widening.  “She’s alive again.”

“She’s…. let’s just say she’s even tougher than you would have thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Bann Martin being quoted is George R.R. Martin, the Fire and Ice/GOT author.


	25. The Songbird was Silenced or Lavender and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana gives Solona unexpected news. Alistair and Solona have another fight. Characters get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between the two titles, so I put them both up.  
> Warning, parts are slightly NSFW

Leliana was looking forward to working with Varric as an ambassador for the Inquisition, although she had to concede that the Inquisition still needed an Inquisitor to survive.  Still, Varric   would never tell her things like ‘nice before knives’. 

She brought her Free Marches Ranger to a screeching halt in front of Skyhold’s gates.  “Woa, Nightingale,” Varric grinned.  “Are you in a hurry or just playing fast and loose with life again.”

“Both!” There was a wide smile on Leliana’s face as she jumped out of the Ranger and rushed through the gates.

“Wait!”  Varric yelled behind her.  “Where is Master Dennet?”

Leliana ignored the dwarf as she scanned the courtyard for her friends.  She had been terrified for Solona when she had disappeared.  While she had been assured through notes and a couple of crystal communications that Commander Amell was safe and well, she wanted to see for herself.

She smiled when she saw her friend’s familiar form rushing towards her.  She had not seen Alistair also dash towards her.  Nor had the pair apparently seen each other.  Solona crashed into the king.  Leliana watched as Alistair wrapped his arms around the mage to steady her and then cradled her against him for several moments.  She narrowed her eyes when she realized that both were holding on to each other longer than was needed for a small collision into each other or than was even appropriate.  She almost cursed when Alistair lifted his head and caught her watching them.  She said something and Solona turned and looked at her. 

As Leliana approached the former couple, she realized that both of their faces were red.  She said nothing, but simply threw her arms around the friend she thought of as a sister.  “You’re really all right.”

“I am,” Solona assured her.  “I’m better than all right, I’m cured from the Calling.  I no longer have a one way trip to the Deep Roads haunting my future.”

“Neither of us does,” Alistair added.  He gave Leliana a little hug himself. 

“I hear you brought a fiancé with you, your majestiness,” Varric joined the little group.  Leliana noticed the pain that quickly crossed Solona’s face at the mention of Alistair having a fiancé.

“We’re just courting for now,” Alistair corrected him.  “Ariana is around here somewhere.  I saw her just yesterday.”

“Nice to know you’re so attentive to the woman,” Varric grunted.  Then he saw how Alistair looked at Solona as she and Leliana began to walk away.  _Well, shit_ , he thought.

“Come to my office when you two are done talking,” Leliana told Alistair.  “It’s good to see you again.”  She led Solona up to the rookery, where her offices were kept.

“It’s good to be seen,” Solona smiled.  “I missed Ferelden while I was searching for the cure.  Then I returned to find that the mages had been freed and colleges were set up.”

“You can thank Inquisitor Lavellan and Grand Enchanter Fiona for that,” Leliana smiled fondly. 

“What happened to the Inquisitor?” Solona wondered.  “Everyone keeps just saying that she and Magister Pavus left together, but no one will tell me why.”

“Dorian would be the first person to tell you that Magister Pavus is his father and definitely not him,” Leliana gave a little laugh.  “As for why… well, that is a long story.  I happened to run into them in Val Royeaux.”

“Really?”  Solona sat down.  “What happened?  Why aren’t they with you?”

“I’m working on getting them back here,” Leliana assured her.   “As to what happened… have you heard of the Hand as in the Hand of Razikale?”

“Iron Bull has mentioned them a couple of times,” Solona recalled.  “Dorian’s leaving had something to do with them and a threat to Iron Bull.  Krem took the Chargers to find the set of scoundrels.” A memory struck her.  “Cole mentioned them the other day.  Listening to him is like listening to Oghren when he’s actually sober.  He also said someone is pregnant, though.”  She changed the subject.  “When he mentioned that, I had been talking to Cullen when Cole came in.  He is planning to leave, Cullen that is not Cole, what can we do to change his mind?  I… well, I’d like to explore the missed opportunities I had with Cullen when I was a teenager in Kinloch Hold.”

            Leliana grabbed paper and a quill and began writing.  “What about Alistair?”  She tried to judge Solona’s reaction without her friend realizing what she was doing.

            “What about Alistair?” Solona tried to sound casual, but Leliana heard the distress in her voice.  “Varric is planning a big ball for him and his fiancée, Ariana.  She’s the daughter of the Duke of Wycome, which makes her a perfectly acceptable queen to the people of Ferelden; unlike a mage.   As the Hero of Ferelden, there would be talk if I didn’t go to the ball when I am also at Skyhold.  I’ve gotten Cullen to agree to take me, although he doesn’t want to go, either.  I’m hoping he will just dance with me all night and I don’t have to toast the new couple,” she hadn’t meant to mention that she very last part.

            “Cullen doesn’t like to dance,” Leliana continued to write.  “Templars aren’t taught to dance and they really don’t get a chance to do so during their training.  At the Winter Palace, he only danced once.  That was outside, on a balcony, with Elanna… and he loves her.”

            “What?” Solona’s stomach fell as her suspicions were confirmed.

            “The Hand isn’t the reason that Inquisitor Lavellan left,” Leliana whistled for one of her birds.  As she tied the note, she continued.  “She told me while she left, while we were shoe shopping in Val Royeaux.  The previous ambassador, Josephine, was chasing after Cullen’s very tight and attractive tail as well.  She had arranged for Cullen to be… elsewhere… the last two times Inquisitor Lavellan and her team returned to Skyhold.  The last time, he went back to work the moment he returned to Skyhold, instead of seeing her.  She needed to talk to him about something very personal, but she was asleep by the time he returned to their rooms.  Then he had left their bed by the time she woke up and when she tried to meet with him privately, he brushed her off and told her that he would talk to her later.”

            “Why didn’t she fight for him?” Solona felt that Cullen was worth fighting for.  “She just left.”

            “Why didn’t you fight for Alistair?” Leliana finished tying on the note and opened the door to the balcony that wrapped around the rookery and released the bird. 

            “I tried!” Solona reminded her.  “He not only dumped me in front of all of our friends, he acted as if I’d slaughtered a mabari puppy when I suggested we stay together, whether I was his queen or not.  He was more loyal to a hypothetic queen, than to a woman he had once claimed he loved.”

            “Then you removed yourself from the field,” Leliana pointed out.  “We went adventuring for six months and then you let the Wardens assign you as the Warden Commander of Amaranthine.  The rumors that reached me about the reunion with Alistair when he came to greet you as the new Commander, said that you were both incredibly cold and formal.”

            “Was I supposed to throw myself into his arms?” Solona guffawed.  “He practically acted as if I were a stranger.  Now he’s going to marry a girl who has been barely been pulled away from her mother’s apron strings and whose father not only persecutes mages, he slaughtered a clan of Dalish Elves!”

            “I know,” Leliana went back into the rookery and sat down.  “The clan was Inquisitor Lavellan’s family.  Speaking of Lady Elanna Lavellan, the shoe shopping we were doing was for baby shoes.  You should have seen the pair of pink shoes I found.  They had flowers embroidered on them and the cutest little ribbons.”

            Solona sat down on her desk.  “Cullen’s the father, isn’t he?”

            “Dorian certainly isn’t,” Leliana gave an elegant little snort.  “Yes, it’s Cullen’s.  That is what she had been trying to tell him.”

            “Does Cullen know?”  He had just said something only days before about not having a baby.

            “No,” Leliana pulled a crystal out of her pocket.  “I’m waiting for Elanna’s permission to tell him.”

            “I can see him as a father; he would be so happy and so good at it.  Tell him,” Solona knew that would blow her chances with Cullen, but she couldn’t keep this from him.  Andraste’s Adorable Mabari, she realized she had been planning to give the baby its own mabari puppy.

            “It’s up to Inqui… Lady Lavellan to tell him,” Leliana insisted.  “She had every intention of making sure that happened.

            “I’ll wait to tell him, but we have to get her to confess,” Solona insisted.

            “I’m working on…” Leliana stopped as she noticed Alistair walking up the stairs again.  “Your majesty.”

            “It’s Alistair to you, Lady Nightingale,” he grinned at her.  He kept the grin on his face as he sat down beside Solona, their legs touching.  Then he studied her face and the smile faltered.  “What’s wrong, songbird?”

            “It’s nothing you need to be concerned with,” Solona wished he hadn’t called her songbird.  It just reminded her that she hadn’t sung since they had parted ways.  Growing up in the tower, music had been one of her big escapes and she loved to sing; the genre had never mattered and the Templars would even make requests.  During the Blight, she and Leliana would have little duets to the delight of their companions.  Alistair had always been trying to get her to sing for him.  After they began to share a tent, she would sing him to sleep after he had a nightmare.  She still remembered the night she learned that his own musical voice was nothing to be scoffed at.  It had been she who had had a nightmare and he had sung to her.  She still remembered him cradling her in his arms as he sang _Safe and Sound_ to her.  “It’s only sort of my affair, and has more to do with someone I care about.”

            “I used to be someone you care about,” he reminded her.  “Tell me what’s wrong.  Maybe I can help.”

            “It isn’t my place to tell you or yours to know,” she insisted.

            “Songbird,” he touched her arm.

            “Don’t call me that,” she pulled back.  “I don’t…” If she told him, if she told him he’d silenced her voice then he’d know how much power he still had over her.

            “Do you still have the nightmares?” He didn’t know why he had asked, except he had been struck by the memory of her lying next to him, running a soothing hand down his chest, as she sang to him in the middle of the night; calming his own nightmares.  “Mine seem to have stopped since you gave me the cure.”

            “Mine did as well,” she confessed.  Maker, she hated to admit that she would gladly take those nightmares back just to hear him sing to her again.  _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_ … _NO!_   She wouldn’t remember, she’d shed too many tears.

            “Good,” He smiled.  “I…” the smile faltered.  He swore he could hear her signing.  _In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed._ He looked sharply at her, but she remained silent.  Yet he found himself transported to their tent ten years ago.  He was still shaking for a Blight induced nightmare and she was crooning to him.  _Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow._   She was back with him; she and the Maker had found a way.  He needed a way to fix things; he needed to find a way to…

            “Oh, there you are,” a less welcome, and scratchier, voice interrupted his thoughts.  “I have barely seen you since we arrived at this drafty fortress, Poopsie.”  Ariana was standing behind Varric and pouting.

            Leliana could have killed the dwarf.  She had Alistair and Solona talking to each other and before she could get them to truly open up to each other, he had brought the trollop Eamon wanted Alistair to marry to disrupt her efforts.  “I hadn’t expected to see you two,” is all she said, but Varric took a step away from her.  Ariana was clueless.

            “I didn’t mean to neglect you, Cheese Puff,” he seemed a bit flustered.  He hadn’t cared that he was neglecting her and was a bit ashamed of that.  She was the woman he was to marry and produce an heir with, he should be paying attention to her.  He would be spending his, now extended, life with her.  He glanced back at Solona, he’d once dreamed of spending his life with her.  Then he had become king and his duty to his people took precedence over what he had wanted for himself, Ariana was what was best for his nation.  “I told you, when you insisted on coming, that I would be busy and there wouldn’t be much for you to do.”

            “I know, you’re just so busy running our country, Poopsie,” Ariana threw her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.  “I shouldn’t complain.  That head witch, Fiona, is being mean to me, though, and I miss you.  Then I tried to start planning our wedding and I went to the requisitions officer; to have him find me the best designers to start my dress.  He told me that wasn’t his job and didn’t even care that I was going to be Queen of Ferelden.  He’s the requisition officer and it’s job to requisition what I need.  Where is the Inquisitor, I’ll have him get a new officer.”

            “That is privileged information right now,” Solona answered, exchanging a look with Leliana.

            “Alistair, who is this woman?” Ariana demanded to know.

            “Maker, what did I just do?” Varric hissed to Leliana.

            “We need to have a little talk,” Leliana insisted.  “When we’re alone, though.”

            “This is Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden,” Alistair introduced the woman he loved to the woman he was going to marry.  “I’ve told you a lot about her.”

            “I’m a huge fan,” Ariana smiled cattishly.  “I love how you saved all of Ferelden with just you and my Poopsie here.”

            “They might have had other help,” Leliana muttered.

            Solona stayed silent.   She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would verbally skewer both Alistair and his little trollop.  She normally wouldn’t care, but she didn’t want to make a scene in Leliana’s office.

            “I heard that you can sing,” Ariana was oblivious to Solona’s rising anger.  “I want to sing at my wedding.  As the Hero of Ferelden, you have to go and it would be a nice way to honor you; by letting you be part of the ceremony despite the nasty rumor that those Incaensors started about you.  They claim you are a Robe like them.  I think you should really get those horrible rumors taken care of and singing at my special day would be a nice start.”

            Incaensor was a Tevinter term that meant a dangerous substance and had become a slur against mages, as had calling them Robes; it was no different than calling an elf a knife ear.  Solona fleetingly wondered what Ariana would call Elanna if she were here; the Inquisitor was an elven mage.  Suddenly, even though she had never met her, Solona felt a connection to Elanna; one that might make it even rougher on her to continue to pursue Cullen.  She could not believe that the shy, handsome ex-Templar she had lost her heart to ten year ago would pick this hussy to be his bride.  She tried to remind herself that it was Eamon who had done so, but her temper was having none of it.  The air around her ionized.  She would need to leave the rookery, but not before she’d said her peace. 

            “Ah, shit.  I think we should take this outside,” Varric looked nervously around; he could feel the air charging and had experience with pissed off mages.

            “Oh, I’m going to leave in a second,” Solona assured him.  “Just as soon as I find the answer to two things.  One is why King Poopsie, here, is talking to the spawn of a genocidal maniac about me?  What has he said?”

            “How dare you talk about my father that way?  No one says such things about him in front of me,” Ariana bristled.  “I have half a mind not to invite you to the wedding.”

            “No?” Solona gave a bitter laugh.  “Get used to such things.”  She turned to Alistair again.  “What have you told the fucking bitch?  I haven’t sang in ten years, how does she know I used to?  Does she know every detail of the Blight?”

            “Songbird,” Alistair reached out and gently touched her arm, but she shook him off.  He suddenly wondered how he’d feel if she’d been telling her new husband about him and their time together.  The Blight had been horrible, but there were memories he would cherish always and some of those were indeed private.  “She asked what you were like and I told her you sing, you like to read, and draw.  She knows you can knit, but don’t like to.  That’s it.”

            “That’s more than enough,” Solona growled.  “Although, you obviously left out one important detail about me, like where I was when I learned to do half those things.”

“You’re just jealous that you never got to call him your Poopsie,” Ariana knew she would have to deal with the jealous nobles of Ferelden and was prepared for it.  After all, they had failed to catch the king’s eye in the ten years they had before she swooped in and grabbed him.

“No, I never called My Prince Poopsie until today,” Solona agreed.   “There’s one thing he obviously didn’t tell you, though; because no one else has been smearing my name.  That’s right, you moronic, closeminded, doctrinaire, twit,” she turned back to Ariana.  “I _am_ a mage and proud of it.  This little _robe_ has led armies, defeated a darkspawn, and found a cure for the Grey Warden Callings while you had your daddy find you a suitable husband and diddled your servants.  Believe me, Alistair, her lamppost has been licked plenty of times during the winter.  I’m willing to be money on it.”

“I can find out for sure if you’d like, Alistair,” Leliana offered.  She rarely saw Solona so mad, not even after the Landsmeet.  While she was a bit worried about her birds, it was nice to see her finally yelling at Alistair instead of shutting him out.  It was progress.

“I’ll be getting drunk at the Herald’s Rest if anyone needs me,” Solona addressed Leliana and Varric while ignoring Alistair and Ariana.  I will hopefully not accidently zap anyone.  She stormed out.

“Does that mean she won’t be singing at my wedding?” Ariana wondered.  “Even if she’s mean, she’s still the Hero so it would have been nice.” 

“Leliana used to be a bard,” Alistair assuaged his future bride’s fears.  He didn’t want the woman to keep pressing Solona and upsetting her.  He felt bad enough about distressing her as much as he had.  When Ariana had asked about Solona Amell, Alistair had been more than happy to reminisce about her and the things he found so wonderful.  He wondered now if he had been trying to please his future bride or just enjoying being able to remember Solona.

            “Really?” Ariana smiled at her.  “Perhaps you would do.  You are part of the Inquisition after all, and daddy said they were important.”  He had called them other names, too, though.  They were heretic upstarts, but important heretic upstarts.

            “Oh, I’m so thrilled at the invitation,” Leliana wondered if she should just put a knife into Alistair’s betrothed.  It would solve so many problems.  “However, Varric handles the diplomacy of the Inquisition.  Why don’t you retire to his office?”  She might just go get drunk herself.

 

 

            Solona was still in quite a mood when she stormed into the Herald’s Rest.  That was a literal storm.  Lightning flashed over her head.  “Whoa, there, Hero,” the Iron Bull rushed to her.  “It’s a good thing that Sera isn’t here; she’d be really be freaking out right now.”

            Solona cracked a half smile and the lightning disappointed.  “Get me drunk and I’ll be fine.”

            “Now that’s something I can definitely help you with,” he grinned.  “Cabot!”   He motioned to the bartender and led her to a seat.  “Now tell Papa Bull what happened.”

            “I…” She began.

            “Wait!” Bull stood and motioned, catching the eye of Cullen.  “Commander!”  He motioned to their friend. 

            “Hey!”  Cullen sat down next to them.  He’d taken a break, putting Rylen in charge to see what would happen when he left Skyhold.  Were the troops ready for a new commander?  Could he leave without worrying about the Inquisition?  He noticed studied Solona’s face as he sat down.  “What’s wrong?”

            She took a deep drink and coughed.  “What is this?”

            “Maraas-lok,” Bull answered. 

            She took another drink, Cullen did as well as Cabot set a tankard down in front of him.  “What is that?”

            “It means drink!”  The Iron Bull took a deep swig of his own drink.

            Cullen shrugged as he and Solona both drank in unison.  He didn’t know what it was, but it dulled his pain and worries and didn’t taste half bad. 

            After two more swigs, Solona began to talk.  “I was talking to Leliana and she told me a deep dark secret that… well, it’s a secret so I can’t tell you, but it was a doozy.  It… meant I can’t stop someone from doing… something, though, ‘cause… he has to find out.”

            “He has to find out what?” Cullen pressed. 

            She leaned against him.  He was still just so cute.  “About… oh… I can’t tell you… it’s a secret,” she hiccupped.

            He slid his arm around her and let her cuddle close.  “A secret between you and Leliana?”

            “Yep,” she took another drink.  “So… we were… what were we doing again?  Oh, yeah, we were talking about… the thing and its shoes.  Then Ali… that king whose name I had sworn never to say again came in.  He was all ‘talk to me, tell me what’s wrong’, like he can ask that anymore.  He lost that privilege when he ripped out my heart and stomped on it ten years ago.”

            Cullen took a final swig of his tankard.  He’d tried to get her to tell him exactly what had happened with Alistair, but she wouldn’t before.  All he knew is that they had broken up since he had last seen them and the break up wasn’t amicable.  “What did he do, honey?”

            “You used to be in a relationship with the King of Ferelden?” the Iron Bull was surprised.  She’d told him her stories about fighting dragons, Flemeth, and an archdemon; she’d avoided mentioning that she was involved with King Alistair.”

            “We were in love,” she took another swig.  “I was anyway,” she sniffed and began to cry a little.  “He said he loved me and acted like he did, but… when he made me king… he…”

            “He made you king?” Bull wondered how tanked Solona was at that point.

            “No…” she sniffed.  “I wasnna asseptible… acceptable as king… I mean queen.  He told me that.  Then he said he had to go marry a shutable woman and have babiesh with her and that wasn’t me.  I…” she sniffed, and then a tear fell.  “I… ashually… shuggested we stay together anyway.  I didn’t want to lose him!” she bawled out.  “I was sho desperate to stay by his side that I was willing to be… his _chatelaine!_   He screamed, his voice actually rose to that of a higher note than I can reach or could when I ush to shing,” she laughed a little.  “He sounded like an angry chipmunk.  It would have been funny if he wasn’t screaming that he would never do such a thing to _her_.”  She scrunched her nose in disgust as she said _her_.  “He didn’t care about me, jush _her_.  I pointed out that he had said he loved me and he shwore he did ‘more than anything’, the liar.”

            Iron Bull patted her hand, while Cullen placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.  “What if he was telling the truth?” Bull questioned.  “The Qun puts duty above love.  It sounds like that is what he did.”

            Solona took another drink, trying to drown her sorrows again.  “You shound lie… sound like… Wynne,” she took a deep breath and tried to watch her words.  “I miss her sometimes.  Anyway, I accused him of using me.  He slept with me and then dumped me; he denied that was is motivation.  We didn’t even speak for almost ten years and then we ended up here at the same time.  I thought… I thought we might be able be friends again.  Andraste’s Burnt Bum, I have missed him!  I missed his bad jokes and his goofy grin.  But… I was talking to Leliana… she told me… the secret and it means I have to be alone… and maybe stay and help the Inquisition.  I was sad… cause I wanted… never mind, but he was being sweet and I remembered… no, I want to forget again.  _She_ came in then.  The one he wanted instead of me, _she_ is acceptable to his people… even though she’s a total spoiled bitch.   She started insulting mages… and he just stood there and let her.  AND HE TOLD HER ABOUT MY SINGING!  She wanted me to sing for their wedding.  I’ll sing over her grave is what I’ll do.  I should find Zevran and have him… kilt…” she hiccupped again.  “Kill… her for me.  He’s an assassin; it’s his job to do it.  I haven’t sang in years, but he told her about how I used to and that I can draw.”

            “She?  Who is she?” Bull was the only one semi-sober at the table.

            “Lady Ariana,” Cullen answered for Solona.  “Isn’t it obvious?  Her father is the horrible Duke of Wycome.  Could you get Zevran to kill him, too?”

            “Perhaps you two should sober up before you order any hits,” the Iron Bull suggested.  Although, he thought they looked cute, snuggled up together the honey brown and golden blonde heads almost touching.  It made him miss Dorian, while also wondering if he should move on from his Kadan.  There was a new redheaded midwife who had been working at Skyhold who had caught his attention.”

            “I don’t think I want to sober up,” Solona groaned.  “It hurts too much.”

            “You’re right,” Cullen put a hand on her cheek.  His friend was hurting badly and he wanted to help.  He’d only made her hurt worse by wanting to stay friends.  It wasn’t like he was ever going to see Elanna again.  It had been six months, she wasn’t coming back; not to him.  Why didn’t he take what he could?  He’d always liked being around Solona and she was pretty, smart, and brave.  “Let’s not hurt anymore.”  He leaned in and kissed her.

            Solona closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cullen.  Despite the amount of badness they had drank, he was still the best kisser she’d been with since Alistair.  Of course, the only other men she had even kissed were Anders and Nate.  Still, his kiss was intense and she became lightheaded as she leaned into it.  She felt him pulling her closer and delighted when he pulled her onto his lap, to straddle him with no effort at all; he never even broke the kiss.  They came up for breath, only for her to return his enthusiasm, snaking her tongue between his lips so it could twine around his.  She could feel his own need through his trousers and undulated her hips against his.

            “Um… Hero… Commander,” Bull coughed delicately.  “As much in favor as I am for the entertainment that you are about to give me, might I suggest you two go find an empty room before you become the talk of the Inquisition?”

            Solona reluctantly pulled back a little, although she continued to straddle Cullen’s lap.  “I… I thought you just wanted to stay friends,” she knew there was a reason they could only remain friends, but couldn’t remember it through the buzz of drink and desire.

            “We’re both hurting,” he slid a hand up her leg, resting it on her thigh.  “Is it wrong for two friends to ease each other’s hurts?”  His other hand slipped up to cup her bottom as he moved her back against him.  It had been so long since… he was too befuddled to finish the thought, but his body wanted her and his alcohol soaked mind was in no condition to fight it.

            She braced her hands on his shoulders.  She couldn’t think of a reason not to lose herself in this friend of hers, one she had been interested in taking her relationship with to a new level.  She smiled and ran her hand down his magnificent chest.  Maker, what did he look like without his clothes on.  “My room is near the mage’s tower,” she nibbled on his chiseled jaw.  “Your office is closer.”

            No, not his office.  Why not his office?  No, there was a reason why that niggled at the back of his mind.  “Sera.  Sera isn’t here, her rooms empty.  It’s just upstairs.”  He kissed her again, lingering on the taste of alcohol and cloves on her tongue.  “Let me just pay for our drinks.”

            Solona reluctantly slid off his lap as he put his hand in the pocket.  She was already wet and needy and wanted him to hurry.  How many years had it been since she had found satisfaction at another’s hands.  He was just what she needed to drown out all thoughts of… no, she wouldn’t think of them.

            “Don’t worry, commander,” Bull waved them off.  “I’ll get the drinks.  You two go and screw each other well.  It’s been too long since I’ve had a good bang, I’m glad to know at least you’ve moved on.”

            “Thanks, Bull,” Cullen started to draw his hand of his pants when a new smell hit his senses; vanilla and lavender.  His fists clutched unconsciously and when he pulled his hand out, he was holding a golden ribbon.  The blood drained from his nether regions and to his brain, sobering him while cooling his ardor.  The ribbon shouldn’t still hold her… Elanna’s… scent, but it did.  He sighed and eyed Solona regretfully, he was about to add to her pain instead of taking it away.  “I’m sorry; I’m going to have to… I’m not ready.”

            He was just a minute ago.  She was about to say the words, but she saw the ribbon and remembered what Leliana had told her.  Elanna Lavellan was pregnant with Cullen Rutherford’s baby.  If a ribbon could cool stop him when he had been so… frisky... just minutes before, he would never be the type to let duty or expectations cause him to leave her.  It also saddened her to realize that while she envied that level of devotion, it was not from him she wished it.  She sat back down in her seat.  Why don’t I buy you some Antivan coffee and you can tell me about you and Inquisitor Lavellan.”

            “What?” He sat back down.

            “It’s her ribbon,” Solona had easily deduced that.  “Leliana told me her sec… told me that there had been something between you two, why don’t you tell me more?”

            Cullen ran the ribbon through his fingers as she ordered coffee and Bull, forgotten, signaled for another drink.  “The first time I had met her, she had gone through a mountain pass to rescue a group of missing scouts and then quieted the rift at the Temple of Andraste.”


	26. Jim Needs to be More Vigilent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull get's a cryptic letter from Krem.

Scout Jim realized that he was going to have to be more vigilant.  He had learned that Cullen had come close to being unfaithful to Inquisitor Lavellan the night before.  That wouldn’t do.  It was obvious that the Maker must have intervened to keep the Commander from being lured into the Hero of Ferelden’s arms and… other parts.

            He rushed to the mage tower and talked with the Tranquil, George, about the situation with Cullen’s wondering heart and glands.  George agreed to try and keep an eye on the situation until either Harding or Sera had found Lady Elanna.

            Jim then went to find the Iron Bull.  He had a letter from Krem for the Charger’s boss.  He found Bull sitting in his customary spot in the Herald’s Rest.  He was talking to the redheaded midwife.  Bull was getting a very good view of the woman’s cleavage.  It appeared that he was going to have his hands full until the Inquisitor and Pavus were found.  “I have a letter from the Chargers.  I could read it for you if you’d like.”

            “I’m perfectly willing to read it myself,” the Iron Bull insisted.       

            “You know that we’re all anxious to find out what progress your men have made against the Hand,” Jim pointed out.

            “I’ll read it myself,” Bull’s teeth gritted.

            “Very well,” Jim would find a way to find out what it said, but hurried away.

 

 

            Bull watched Jim leave, wondering why he was so anxious about the letter’s contents. 

            “What does it say?” Julia sat on the edge of his seat peering over his shoulder.

            Bull quickly closed the letter.  He had been a spy for too long to trust anyone near him when he read missives.  "I like to read Krem’s messages in private.  He’s shy, you understand.”

            “I’ll go get us more drinks,” she winked at him.

            Bull quickly opened the letter.

            _Boss,_

_The Bee Queen has found two possible locations for the fisters in Southern Thedas and is checking it out._

_BQ and S have found second house in T.  Looking for third.  BQ is following up lead to the Piper and the Mustach’s locations in land of Dog Lords.  Should be back at nest within 1.5 fortnights.  Will miss boring nobs rubbing nobs.  Happy about it._

_K_

            The Iron Bull closed the letter.  Sera was making a side trip to follow up a clue as to Elanna and Dorian’s location.  He could see his Kadan again within a month or two.  Would his sparkler forgive him if he had a fling with a willing little coquet while they were separated?  Would he forgive Dorian if their positions were reversed?  Dorian had left him and he had needs, he reminded himself.  He might still see where things with the woman went.  He smiled at her as she set down a new tankard and perched in his lap.

            “So, how are your Chargers?” She purred.


	27. Why, Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball at Skyhold is much more eventful than anyone predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist for this chapter includes an altered version of Hello by Adelle and Mama Mia by Abba.

Skyhold was grand and glittering as guest arrived to the ball celebrating the King of Ferelden and the woman he would marry.  Eamon had sent word that the marriage agreement would be hammered out before he, or they, returned to Denerim.

“Who is watching the royal capital right now?” Varric asked Alistair in passing as he was going over the last minute details of the ball.

“I left the Arl of Denerim in charge,” Alistair confided.

“I thought Amell killed him,” Varric pointed out.

“I appointed a new arl,” Alistair explained.  “I gave the arldom to Bann Alfstanna Eremon of the Waking Sea to watch over until the new arlessa takes her seat.  That way she has an excuse to be in Denerim often and can visit her brother.  He is only now beginning to recover from time Rendon Howe had him locked in the arldom’s dungeons, suffering through lyrium withdraw.”

“Why hasn’t the new arl taken the seat?” Varric wondered.

“She has barely spoken to me in the last ten years,” Alistair pouted.  “I asked her to take over Ferelden’s troops as well, but we don’t seem to be able to talk.  I think she actually hates Ariana.”

“You made Amell an arl and haven’t told her?” Varric deduced.  “That might be something she may want to know.” 

“She doesn’t even want to be in the same city as me,” Alistair realized his voice had become whiney.  “How do I get her to move there?   She earned the arldom, though, and it would greatly advance mage rights if she would take the position.”

“Then offer it to her,” Varric urged.  “Point out what it will do for her people.”

Alistair nodded, he’d need to.  He wondered what it would be like to live near her, to run into her when they had both gone about their own lives.  She had taken the cure first and the arldom would make one of Ferelden’s most beautiful women only more attractive.  Would he run into  her in two years only to see her with another man’s ring on  her finger and carrying their baby as she easily whipped the city’s guards into shape?  How would he feel, knowing that she was in someone else’s arms and had started a family with them?  It was bad enough hearing the gossip about her and Commander Rutherford.  Tales of the steamy kisses she had exchanged with Cullen at the Herald’s Rest had reached him and it took great effort not to go and punch his newest arl.  He had to continuously remind himself that she wasn’t his anymore and could pursue a relationship with whomever she wanted.  He was pretty much engaged, this jealousy was unreasonable.  “I’ll try to get her to talk to me.”  Hopefully, he wouldn’t be a jealous maniac when he did so.

“Good, now let me show you what the caterers are doing,” Varric walked to a long table.  “Lady Amell and Leliana both mentioned that you like cheese.”

            Now Alistair stood beside Ariana as they greeted guests.  He was dressed in an embroidered golden brown tunic and dark brown trews.  She matched his tunic in a simple cut, loose sleeved dress with a neckline that plunged to her navel.  Someone had invited a few Orlesians, he’d have to talk to Varric about that.  Ariana smiled prettily and welcomed each person.  

            A full band played.  He closed his eyes as he listened to the words of their song.  Maker’s Breath, it reminded him of Solona once again.

_Hello, it's me_

_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

_To go over everything_

_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

_But I ain't done much healing_

_Hello, can you hear me_

_I'm in Denerim dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_

_It feels like a million miles_

_Hello from the other side_

_I must have written a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

_But when write you never answer_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

_Hello, how are you?_

_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

_I hope that you're well_

_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

_It's no secret that the both of us_

_Are running out of time_

_So hello from the other side_

_I must have gone to see you a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

_But when I come you never seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

_Ooooohh, anymore_

_Ooooohh, anymore_

_Ooooohh, anymore_

_Anymore_

 

            The words swirled in Alistair’s head.  He had tried to see her again and again, but she had actively avoided him.  He had gone to Amaranthine after hearing that she’d battled an arch-darkspawn and a talking broodmother.  He still remembered the broodmother he had helped fight and shuddered every time he did.  He’d sent word that he was coming, and the seneschal made sure he had a royal welcome.  Warden Commander Amell had been off on field exercises with her senior wardens when he’d arrived and continued to send word that she was needed elsewhere until he had left.  It was he who had broken her heart, though, and he had to acknowledge that.  Still, just knowing that she’d moved on from him hurt.           

            “Do you not think it is foolish to have so many strangers in a fortress, especially when you have Ferelden’s Hero and King here?” A familiar voice asked.

            Alistair was shocked to see the Antivan Assassin.  He had heard that Zevran was being chased by Crowes and had disappeared.  He had feared his fellow veteran of the Fifth Blight was dead, yet here he was standing in front of him.  “Zevran?”

            “I was invited to this little gathering by Varric Tethras himself,” Zevran beamed.  “I was reluctant to leave my new home, but I couldn’t resist seeing you and the Warden.  I hear it’s ex-Warden.  With the news I’m hearing out of Tevinter, about the Hand, I’m worried they are going to try to get to her.  I so love the quaint little village I’ve been rusticating in that I brought a date.”

            “Is that why you brought me?” Kallian asked from behind him.  She’d been happy to get away from Healer Andreas for a while.  He seemed convinced that Elanna was going to somehow run into her baby’s father and get back together with him.  “I thought you just couldn’t stand to be away from me for a few weeks, Zev.  That’s what you said.”  They had been seeing each other since the day after his blind date with Damien Darkholme. 

            “Of course, my deadly blossom,” he smiled at her.  “Your highness, meet Kallian Tabris.  I want her to meet the hero, where is she?”

            “Does the robe hang out with bunnies?” Ariana wondered.

            “What did you call me?” Kallian’s hand went to the dagger hidden in her bodice.

 “Let’s go find Solona,” Zevran quickly dragged her away before she killed the King of Ferelden’s fiancée before she killed her in front of all of Skyhold. 

            “Darling, don’t call Amell a robe… or any of the mages,” Alistair was becoming worried about what things would be like if… when… he married Ariana.  She wouldn’t have any control over policy, though.  There was no way his council would allow an 18 year old Free Marcher have a say in national policy.  The local alienage would be protected by the Arl of Denerim, if   she would move into her estate.  Ariana would just be a companion and the mother of his heir.  He was getting any younger and his nation needed an heir, he’d given up too much to get an heir for his kingdom to let new fears talk him out of a marriage alliance.  The wedding would take place, it would take the intervention of the Maker to stop it.

 

            “This is a mistake,” Elanna didn’t know how Varric had talked her into this.  She was dressed in a gauzy, almost translucent long blue gown with royal blue fabric flowers creating a pattern and modesty.  A blue ribbon was tied under her breasts and the ends skirted to the ground.  Around her neck was the metal flower necklace Cullen had gifted her with.  She wore an Orlesian mask to hide half her face, including her valsalin.  Victoria had designed the mask and included blue gems that matched the flowers and Elanna’s eyes.  Her hair was twisted back, with small sapphires in the twists, and her curls tumbled down her back.

            “It isn’t a mistake,” Dorian insisted.  “That gown looks splendid on you, as I knew it would.”  He was leading her towards the main hall, knowing she could feel his own sweating palms.  He was so nervous about seeing the Iron Bull again.  He’d missed him so much, but the danger of being near him remained.  He wondered if his hair looked alright.

            “That’s not what I meant,” she smoothed her hands against her skirts.  She hadn’t been this scared when she fought Corypheus.

Dorian gave her a small smile and then pulled her quickly to him for a quick hug.   “You need to talk to him, you need to tell him why you left and give him a chance to fight for you.  You didn’t give him that courtesy before.  If I thought you didn’t still love him, I would be trying to get you to run back to Saltaire and to Anders in a heartbeat.”

            “I’ll always love him,” she conceded.  “That doesn’t mean…”

            He didn’t stop and listen to the rest, just turned and pulled her into the main hall.  “Let’s go find our men.”  He saw the Iron Bull lounging at a long table with a tankard and plate of food.  He was talking to Varric, who was speaking animatedly, his arms waving.  Somehow, they had stolen Alistair from their guests and he was eating cheese off of Bull’s plate.

            “I don’t see him,” there was distress in Elanna’s voice. 

            He knew he couldn’t leave her side to go to his Bull until he made sure she was going to actually _talk_ to Cullen.  It was too bad, he had forgotten how… rugged… Bull was.  “I’m sure he’s here somewhere?” Dorian looked around.

            “Oh, good,” a man in Orlesian dress and mask rushed to him.  “There are so few of us here tonight.  I thought I was going to have to talk to savages.”  He addressed Dorian and pretty much ignored Elanna, glancing at her ears and then deeming her beneath him.  “I was hoping I could cuddle up to Commander Cullen tonight, but I hear that he is no longer single.  He’s involved with the Hero of Ferelden of all people.”

            Dorian saw Elanna’s back stiffen and her hand flew to her stomach.  Her breath became shallow and rapid.  “They’re just old friends.”  He waved off the foul Orlesian gossip.

            “That’s not the word going around Skyhold,” the man chuckled.  “There was apparently some coarse display in a dirty tavern between them.  I don’t have all the details, but…”

            “No, you have is vile gossip, I’ve been the subject of that often enough,” Dorian’s voice became firm and he put an arm around Elanna.  “I’ll wait until I hear any such things from the Commander himself.” 

            Elanna knew even before the obnoxious Orlesian spoke that Cullen had entered the room.  She felt his presence, smelled the mix of leather and sandalwood.

            “Then go ask him, there they are together,” the Orlesian nodded to where Cullen was walking in, in his dress uniform.  Sure enough, Solona Amell had her arm through his as they entered the room.  She was wearing a dark gold gown with metal leaves with small emeralds lining the edge of the bodice, which showed a good portion of her cleavage.  The sleeves of the dress were off of the shoulder and the dress was supported by two golden straps.  The skirt was less full than that of many of the guests and flowed down in gentle waves.  She wore no jewelry, except a bodice dagger in her hair, which was braided in a crown in the front with the braids formed into an intricate bun in the back.

            While the couple walked in, the band started a new song.

_I been cheated by you since you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?_ _  
__I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

            As the trio watched, Cullen patted Solona’s arm as he whispered something into her ear.  Her eyes were on where Alistair had just returned to Ariana’s side.  Solona nodded and kissed Cullen’s cheek and he smiled.  Then his head snapped up and he sniffed the air.

            “So they are,” Elanna closed her eyes from the vision in front of her.  When she and Cullen had gone to the ball at Halamshiral together, he hadn’t so much as held her hand and had only danced with her on a balcony when they were alone.  It was glaringly obvious that he was now with Amell.  She reminded herself that she had done the leaving and he had been free to pursue someone new, but it hurt more than she could say. 

            “That doesn’t mean anything,” Dorian’s voice was firm.  “You still need to talk to him.”

            She suddenly couldn’t breath and she felt her abdomen spasm.  “I need some fresh air,” she rushed out of the room.  As she passed the couple, she thanked the Maker and the Creators that she was wearing a mask.  She was down the stairs when she heard her name being called, it wasn’t Dorian.  Dorian was right behind her, but it wasn’t his voice she heard.

            The band continued to sing, yet they couldn’t drown out the unmistakable voice behind her.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

__  
I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you "we're through"  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

 

            “Elanna!”  Cullen was chasing after her.  He had immediately recognized her when she had rushed passed him.  A mask couldn’t disguise her from him.  First he could have sworn that he had smelled her.  Then he recognized the way she moved, even with a bit of an added waddle, as she had gone by.  He knew that back, the curve of that neck, those beautiful blue eyes.

            She turned and took off her mask, just looking at him.  Andraste’s tears, she hadn’t realized how much she missed him.  “Cullen,” it was all she could think to say at the moment, she didn’t even realize that there were tears in her eyes until one fell.

            “Sweet Maker, it really is you,” he took a tentative step down the first step, before taking in her form.  “Are you…”

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
"Bye bye, leave me now or never"  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
"Bye bye" doesn't mean forever

 

            “Hold it there, Commander,” a new voice interrupted.  A dark, hooded figure grabbed her from behind.  His cloak was black, but on the back of it a large red hand was painted.  She could feel the bite of the dagger against her throat.  Elanna, elbowed him as she stepped on his instep.  Alas, she was wearing dance slippers and he had on grieved boots.  _“Do that again and I’ll give you a cesarean right here and now, you little knife ear.  You don’t want to know what I’d do to your half rabbit offspring._ ”

            “Let her go,” Cullen took a tentative step towards them.  He was not going to let anyone take Elanna from him ever again.  Behind him, the band continued.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

            “One more step and I’ll put this dagger into her little spawn,” the man moved the dagger to her abdomen.

            Cullen froze, Cole had hinted about a baby and Elanna was definitely pregnant.  His child was in danger.  He couldn’t just let them take her.  He locked eyes with Elanna, holding them.  He tried to convey all that he was feeling, his love and fear.

            They’d all forgotten Dorian, who had been right behind Elanna.  He cast a fire mine behind the man with the dagger.  “Just let her go.  You’re with the Hand, right?  It’s me you’ve been after.  Let her go and I’ll go with you.  She won’t help you; she has no influence in Tevinter.”

            The man with the dagger laughed.  “Nice try, Pavus.  We all know that your father is so concerned with his legacy that he would do anything to protect his grandchild.  We’ll be taking the little spawn’s mother until he is born.  Perhaps we’ll keep her just to keep you in line as well.  It was a nice trick, trying to make us think you could be attracted to an ox-man; not that a knife ear is much of an improvement.

            “I’m not…” None of them noticed the small elf, in a cook’s apron, sneak up behind them and hit Dorian across the back of the head with a large brick.  The mage slumped to the ground.

            Elanna looked down at his still form as she felt another twinge in her abdomen.

            “Good work, Bob,” the redheaded midwife stepped out of the shadows as well.

            “Thanks, Julia, but now we have to carry him,” Bob grumbled. 

            Cullen’s hand went to his sword.  “You aren’t taking them anywhere.”

            Julia laughed.  “Try and stop us, we’ve been inside the Inquisition for over a year.  Kaetie was just one of many.”  As she turned, there was a loud explosion and the stairs in front of Cullen exploded.   

            He flew back, his head slamming against the walls of the fortress his men protected.  He slumped to the ground, everything going black; he could swear he heard Elanna calling out to him.  He had to get to her; she was put in danger because she had come back.  He had to protect her and the baby.

            There was a second explosion near the front gates as the Primal-Trained Longma sped through it.  Elanna struggled against her captors, more concerned for those she loved than for herself, as she still called out for Cullen.  She was so distraught that she didn’t realize the twinges she had felt were labor pains.


	28. Return of Bee Queen and Rebel Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies return as Skyhold recovers from the attack.

Solona watched as the pretty elf and handsome Vint were forced into the Longma.  She ran to Cullen’s side.  She’d heard him calling the elf Elanna and seen the red hand on the robed man’s back.  So the Hand had come to Skyhold.  She’d only heard a little about them, but they were on the move.  She started to move Cullen, but noticed the blood on the back of his head.  “I need a healer!”  She screamed, wondering if anyone heard her.  She had never missed Wynne so much.

            “I’ll find Fiona,” she hadn’t even realized that Alistair was behind her.  “He’ll be all right.”  He rushed off.

            “Andraste’s Luscious Titts,” a new voice caught her attention.  “It looks like I arrived just in time.”  Sera stood on the other side of the damaged stairs, a Lilac Point Frostback cat sitting on her shoulders, proper as can be, with a familiar looking mage.

            “Well, hello, beautiful,” Anders grinned at her.  “Long time no see.”

            “Anders?” Solona blinked at him.  “How… when…?  Never mind, help him.”

            “I’ll figure out how to get you over,” Sera looked around.

            “There’s no need,” he lifted his staff.  “I didn’t spend six years in Kirkwall for nothing.”  He took a few steps back and then ran up, using his staff to pole vault over the damaged steps.  “Well, curly, this isn’t how I expected us to meet up again.”  He touched Cullen’s head, sending his magic out and began quickly healing the ex-Templar who had stood with him and Hawke against Meredith.

            “You don’t know how happy I am to see you,” Solona told him.  “What are you doing here, though?”

            “I came with Sera,” he answered.  “I caught her sniffing around the Darkholme Castle when I went to feed Luna,” he jutted his chin towards the cat on Sera’s shoulder.  “She insisted that I come with her, especially as I knew who the Darkholmes really were.”

            “Yeah, the crazy annihilator of Chantries has been pining after our Inquy,” Sera commented.  “She’s been his patient and he said she needed to be back in Saltaire by now, because she’s due.  He thinks she’s pregnant.  She better not be pregnant, because I just took her healer and she can’t drag a baby around while she fights Venatori and this Hand and closes rifts.”

            “She’s definitely pregnant,” Solona answered as she watched her old friend heal Cullen.  “There was no mistaking that baby bump.  She’s been taken by the Hand, though.”

            “What, you lost the quizy?”  Sera bristled.  “She came back and you lost her?”

            “No,” Cullen blinked his eyes open.  “I lost her.”

 

 

            Chaos reigned in the main hall.  Alistair was trying to get his guards to stop getting in his way.  “I’m looking for Enchanter Fiona,” he growled at one of his guards, Etienne.  “Get out of my way.”

            “Your majesty, we must protect you,” the guard insisted.  “This could be an assassination attempt.”

            “I’m not a simpering Orlesian noble,” Alistair growled.  “There are hurt people and I need Fiona.” 

            “Alistair!”  Fiona ran across the room to him.  “I mean… Your Majesty, are you all right?”

            “I’m fine,” he assured her.  “But Commander Cullen is hurt.  The stairs blew up in front of him.”

            “Shit,” Varric had Bianca unholstered.  “This is my first Inquisition event as ambassador and someone just blew up part of Skyhold.”

            He chased after the king and grand enchanter to find the commander was now conscious and sitting up, although supported by his healer.  Solona was sitting beside them and Sera waved at Varric as he emerged.

            Alistair forgot about Cullen for a moment as he rushed to Solona.  “There’s blood on you, are you all right?”  He gently ran his hands over her, looking for energy.

            She pushed him away.  “You lost the right to do that,” she reminded him.  She saw Varric behind the king.  “Cullen will be all right, but he took a pretty bad blow… in more ways than one.”

            “It was the Hand,” Cullen groaned.  “They took Elanna and Dorian.”

            “Shit,” Varric could kick himself.  “I convinced them to come.  She… Piper… needed to talk to you commander.  You should have talked to her months ago when she came to your office and wanted you speak to you, but I convinced her to come talk now.  This is my fault.”  How did he tell Cullen that the former Inquisitor was also very pregnant?  “There is something you should know about Piper, she is… well… she’s about to have… Anders?” He had only just realized who the healer was.

            “Varric?” Anders wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see his old friend here.

            “We’ll talk later, Blondie,” Varric had other concerns.  “The Hand took them?”

            Cullen nodded.  “They put a dagger to her throat and threatened to kill… the baby.”  His throat tightened.  He’d had her back and learned he was going to be a father only to have her taken away from him, because his soldiers couldn’t protect their Inquisitor.  Perhaps it was pass time to leave, if his soldiers couldn’t protect his family, he’d do so on his own.  They were what was important, he wish he’d realize that before.  This wouldn’t be happening if he’d been more worried about Elanna than leaving the Inquisition unprepared.

            “They threatened little Rhoswen?” Anders started to stand.

            “Wait…” Alistair narrowed his eyes.  “Aren’t you the mage who blew up the chantry in Kirkwall?  You are under arrest for the murder of…”

            “Oh, pipe off Alistair,” Solona commanded.  “He’s still a Grey Warden and was one of my men.  If you want to arrest him you’ll have to come through me.”

            “Songbird,” the king protested.  “He is responsible for the death of Grand Cleric Elthina and the sisters under her.”

            “They were oppressing my people,” Solona shot back.  “I thought you supported mage rights, did you not see what was being done to us?  What do you think drove the mages in Kinloch Hold into rebellion?  Things were even worse in Kirkwall. If you want Anders, you’ll have to go through me.”

            “Anders?” Fiona stepped forward and eyed him.  “I don’t sense…”  She put I herself between the healer and the king.  “If you want to take him in for his perceived crimes, you’ll have to go through every mage in Skyhold; not just Amell.  His actions were a bit rash, but they needed doing.  I said it at the White Spire and I’ll say it again, Fuck the Divine.  We were not going to live as your prisoners any longer.  He, at least, had the courage to do what had to be done.”

            “He killed innocents!” Alistair argued.

            “So did the Templars!” Solona shot back.  “They were ready to annul Kinloch Hold, despite those innocents we found still trapped in there.  Look at what they did to Dairsmuid!”

            “The moment we voted to rebel, we were attacked by Seekers and their Templars,” Fiona added.  “The White Spire was a blood bath.”

             “Would you really hurt me if I tried to take him?” Alistair’s voice softened and he studied Solona.

            “We’ll take care of trying and judging our own,” Fiona’s voice was firmed.  “We can try to separate him from Justice, but leave it to us; not that I sense any spirit in him right now.”

            “Justice is gone,” Anders revealed.  He remained at Cullen’s side, more concerned for his patient than his own king.  “He… found a new home.”

            “Is he back in the Fade?” Fiona hoped that was the case.

            “No,” Anders helped Cullen to his feet.

            “Dead?” Solona hoped.

            “No.”  Anders waited for a minute.  Would revealing Justice’s location start a war between Ferelden and Starkhaven?

            “The suspense is killing us, Blondie,” Varric suspected where the spirit/demon that had pushed Anders to blow up the chantry would go. 

            “We should be more worried about Elanna and Damian… I mean Dorian,” Anders countered.  “We need to rescue them.”

            “We will,” Cullen swore.  The fact that Anders had just called the unborn baby Rhoswen niggled at him.  Rhoswen was the name of Elanna’s mother.  How would Anders know that?

            “Elanna also happens to be about to give birth,” Anders reminded them.  “She should have been back in Saltaire at this point, under my care.  Why did she come back here instead of going home, knowing her due date was near?”

            “She decided to have the baby here,” Varric explained.   “Sparkler and I convinced her to return to Skyhold, which is her real home.  We had midwives and healers here.”

            “Our midwife was one of the Hand,” Solona announced.  “She’s the one who set off the explosives.  I guess no one thought to look at her and one of the cooks twice.”

            “Let’s go take this inside,” Cullen was back on his feet, the bleeding in his head had stopped.  He had to admit that Anders was good at his job.  “We’ll meet in the War Room.  We’re finding my family now.”

            “ _Your_ family?” It hadn’t even occurred to Anders that Cullen could be the father of Elanna’s baby.  Why had he healed him again?

 

 

            Damage reports were still coming in as the Inquisition gathered around the war table.  Leliana, Varric, and Cullen, were on the side farthest from the door, each blaming themselves for the attack and abduction.  On the other side were Solona, Alistair, and Fiona.

            “We’ll have more information in the morning,” Varric reminded them.  They heard a crash from the main hall.  They had left the Iron Bull there and he was venting his anger at Dorian being taken. 

            “Jim is investigating Julia the Midwife and Bob the Baker,” Leliana told them.  “Hopefully, they’ll leave a clue as to where they took Lady Lavellan and Master Pavus have been taken.”  There was a second crash.

            “Hopefully?”  Cullen slammed his fist down on the table.  “We are going to find them if we have to use every source the Inquisition has.  There is no ‘hopefully’, this will be done if we have to invade Orlais and Tevinter and search every building.”  A crash from the main hall echoed his anger.

            “At least you didn’t include Ferelden in that invasion plan,” Alistair raised an eyebrow.  “I would hate for one of my own arls to be advocating invading our country.”

            “I…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.  “I thought you would help me find her.  I know… well…”

            “We’ll help,” Solona’s back straitened as she faced Alistair, daring him not to have her back.  “King Alistair mentioned that he wants me to take over his military and I am accepting the offer.  Ferelden will help you find her… and Dorian.  Iron Bull is going to go insane if he can’t do something.”

            “He isn’t the only one,” Cullen closed his eyes a moment.

            Alistair was stunned.  Did Solona not realize that there was something between Cullen and Elanna?  The way Cullen would look when Lady Lavellan’s name was mentioned was proof enough.  He wondered if anyone had caught on to his feelings for Lady Amell from that same look.  “I… yes…”

            “Oh, good,” Varric nodded.  “Does that mean you will also be accepting the position as Arl of Denerim?  I have some ideas for trade agreements that will mutually beneficial if you do.”

            “Arl of Denerim?” Solona’s jaw dropped.  “But I’m…”

            “We’ll discuss it later,” Alistair promised.

            “I can’t believe the Hand was able to sneak this many operatives into Skyhold without me noticing,” Leliana crossed her arms and slumped against the wall.  “I was just so busy with Josephine’s going insane after the death of her fiancé and then enjoying the benefits of my position by going off to fashion week.”

            “Where you found Elanna and Dorian,” Varric reminded her.  “I’m the one who decided to throw a party.”

            “No,” Cullen put a hand on his shoulder.  “Two of the operatives were already in Skyhold, three if you count Ser Destiny.  We all dropped the ball on this one.  We’ll play clean up after we find them.”

            “I’ll play clean up,” Rylen came in.  “You were preparing me to take over.  I should have caught this during those preparations.  Llewr said the house was ready to move into.  You’re going to go get your family and be an arl.  I’ll contact you if I need you, boss.  Let me take care of this, so you can focus on what you need to do.”

            “I’ll contact everyone I know in the morning,” Varric decided.

            “I’ll send out my scouts and reach out to my contacts tonight,” Leliana decided. 

            “You need sleep,” Rylen pointed out.  “As will the Hand.  They won’t get far.”


	29. It's Not Warm When He's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is drinking and regrettable decisions (or are they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Iist: Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers
> 
> WARNING: NSFW content near the end of the chapter.

Solona didn’t say anything else to Alistair, but turned on her heal and went to find the Iron Bull.  The man was distraught and there was a table that had been destroyed in the main hall.  The band was standing at the far side of the room and had decided to keep playing.  Indeed, it looked like some of the guests had decided to dance on.

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
It's not warm when he's away  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And he's always gone too long  
Anytime he goes away

_Wonder this time where he's gone_  
Wonder if he's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime he goes away

_And I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when he's gone

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime he goes away  
Anytime he goes away  
Anytime he goes away  
Anytime he goes away

            “Let’s go the Herald’s Rest,” she suggested.  “I think you’ll need a stiff drink after this.”

            “And you don’t?” He put an arm around her shoulder.  “I can’t believe I thought about letting that traitorous member of the Foot ride the Bull.”

            “The Hand,” she corrected.  “She was part of the Hand.”

            “Now she took my Kadan away,” he growled.  “I know they are called the Hand, but that’s a ridiculous name.  I don’t know what idiot though of that name.  We might as well call them the Foot or the Belly Button.”

            “That’s why we’re going to go get drunk,” she reminded him.  “Because they took your Kadan and their name is ridiculous.”

 

 

            Solona was only half drunk as she made her way to her room.  She smiled at the man rushing to intercept her.  “Anders.”

            “Did you go drinking without me?” He pouted.

            “I did,” she admitted.  “The Iron Bull isn’t taking Dorian’s abduction well.”

            “I got a look at the big guy,” Anders admitted.  “I see why Dorian didn’t go for Zevran, even if I thought they were perfect for each other.”

            “You tried to set Zevran up with a Tevinter magister?” Solona’s brain tried to wrap around that one, thinking of all she’d heard about Dorian.  Had the two peacocks tried to out charm each other to death?

            “I still think it could have worked, but Elanna suddenly began to feel off and Dorian took her home,” Anders recalled.

            Right, Elanna.  It seemed that Anders, too, had fallen for the Inquisitor.  As her healer, he had to know that she was pregnant with someone else’s child.  “Anders, why don’t you walk with me to my room, I have a couple of things to talk to you about.”

            “Hmm… I seem to recall that the one time we were… together, it was in my room,” he still found her beautiful, but having her shout out the king’s name had been a bit of a turn off; even knowing that she was just lonely and needed some comforting.

            “We’re not going to do that!” She might be half drunk, but the thought began to sober her up.  She didn’t need such complications right now.  Her love life was enough of a mess without a one night fling with an old friend.  “There are a couple of things I want to talk to you about.”

            “But do I want to hear them?” He wondered.  She’d been at Skyhold for a while and he had realized who had impregnated Elanna already.  Had she done something with Curly, something that would make things an even bigger mess?

            “Yes and no,” she led him into her room.  She had been appointed lovely chambers.  The room was done in red and gold.  An ornate chandelier was set in the middle of the room.  Off to one side was a mahogany bureau.  On the other side was a red chaise and love seat.  In the middle of the bed was a large, mahogany four poster bed with a huge canopy that matched the red and gold bedspread.  They sat on the chaise and love seat respectively.  She turned to him, a bright smile on her face, despite all that had happened that day.  “I did it!”

            “Did what?” He wondered.  “Did you finally make Alistair pay for breaking your sweet heart?”

            “I found a cure for the taint in our blood, in the blood of every Grey Warden,” she tried to ignore the comment about Alistair.  “I found a way to reverse the Joining.”

            “Oh, Sol,” he embraced her.  “That’s wonderful.”

            “I have it here,” her voice raised in excitement and she jumped to her feet.  “I will give it to you first thing in the morning or I could just give it to you now, let’s have you take it now.”

            “I want to get some sleep,” he protested.  “I want to help find Elanna.”

            “Ander’s,” she sat back down.  “I… well… I don’t know how to say this, but she and Cullen are having a baby and he’s not going to just stand back and let you take them from him.  I don’t know for sure how she feels, but I saw the way she looked at him and… well, I’m always terrified that I still look at Alistair like that sometimes.”

            “All he would have to do is fight and she would go to him,” Anders sighed.  “She… we never… well, I suspected it was the baby’s father still keeping us apart.  She really loves him, doesn’t she?”

            “I think so,” she hugged him, trying to take some of his pain.  “I know you’ve been hurt before, we both have but…”

            He hugged her back.  “Someday, we’ll find the right ones; the ones that won’t pick brooding elves over us.”

            “Or their duty,” she agreed, her head now lying on his chest.  Maybe she’d just fall asleep like this.  He was so warm and comfortable.  She closed her eyes and snuggled closer, letting herself drift off.

            “Maybe I should go,” before he took advantage of his friend to assuage his own disappointments.

            “Oh, don’t leave on my account,” a voice said from the door.

            “Your Majesty,” Anders jumped to his feet and bowed, while Solona stayed sitting and glared.  “What causes you to grace our presence?”

            “I came to check on Solona,” Alistair didn’t like finding Anders in her room.  He’d heard rumors about the pair of them and didn’t like the idea of the slick mage who had blown up Kirkwall putting his hands on Alistair’s Songbird.  He caught himself, she was no longer his and Anders was a healer.  Maybe she was hurt worse than she let on.  “She was hurt today; I want to make sure she was OK.”

            “You were hurt?” Anders began scanning her with his magic before she even realized it.

            “I’m fine,” she insisted.

            “I’ll judge for myself,” Alistair turned on Anders. “Get out.”  He sounded like a jealous husband as he gave the command.

            “You can’t just…” Solona began to protest.

            “I’ll see you in the morning,” Anders assured her.  The healer in him wanted to make sure she was all right, but he felt too much like he had just been caught by a cuckolded husband.  He rushed to the room that had been appointed to him.

            Solona turned on Alistair.  “How dare you come into my room and start throwing people out?  You have no right.  Why are you even here?”

            “I told you,” he began running his hand over her again, slipping them under her tunic and skimming along her breast band.  “I want to make sure for myself that you weren’t seriously hurt.”

            “It’s not your place to check,” she meant to push him away, but instead found herself arching into his touch.  It had been too long since his hands were on her like this and no matter how much she tried to remind herself of why he was no longer allowed to touch her, her body still yearned for him.

            “What is going on between you and Anders?”  Alistair gripped her hips.  “Why was he here?”  He smelled her breath.  “Have you been drinking?”

            “None of that is your business,” she reminded him, although she still couldn’t bring herself to push him away.  She tried to blame the alcohol and the fact that it had been years since she had been with a man for the sudden heat that blossomed in her, but part of her realized that it was just being with him.  That part is what had kept her actively avoiding him.

            “He isn’t good enough for you,” Alistair kept ahold of her.  “I also wanted to tell you that I think Cullen is still in love with Inquisitor Lavellan.  I’ve heard that note in his voice,” it was still in his own when he spoke of Solona.  “You deserve someone who has you first in their heart.”

            “Like Ariana is first in yours?”  She put her hands on his shoulder, meaning to push him away.

            “You know that isn’t true,” his voice had become soft and husky and she found she couldn’t force him from her.  Maker, why was she so weak around him?  “I have to do my duty to my country; you are the one with a former lover in here.”

            She shook her head and then laid her forehead against his shoulder.  “We weren’t lovers; we had a one night stand.  I’ve had dalliances with a couple of men, but I’ve only had one lover.  My heart isn’t given that easily,” she didn’t add it was because she had never quite gotten it back from the man who broke it.

            “Nor is mine willing to be taken away from where it belongs,” he gently lifted her chin and then brought his mouth down on hers.

            Part of her knew that she should either push him away or run away from him, but she couldn’t.  Instead she leaned into him, deepening their kiss, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  She could feel a familiar warmth she hadn’t felt in years spreading through her, accompanied by a strange peace.  It was like coming home after a long journey.

            He finally came up for air, but just pulled her closer as he spread little kisses across her face, down her neck, and then further; whipping her tunic out of the way.  The breast band eventually followed.  She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of being back in his arms.

            When he pulled back, she removed his tunic and then wrapped her arms around him as her lips found his again and again.  When he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness press against her, seeking to nestle in her.

            He laid her on her bed and then removed both of their boots, her leggings, and his trousers, before leisurely placing kiss after kiss along her body, becoming reacquainted.  “You have a new scar,” he murmured as he nibbled against her thigh.

            “So do you,” she ran a finger down his chest.  It was too close to the heart she felt pounding in time with hers for her comfort.  “I got mine in the far west.”

            “I let a Venatori get to close,” he trailed kisses towards her belly button.  “No more, I don’t want you to get any more scars.”

            As he moved up to kiss her lips again, all she could think was that her biggest scar was the one he’d left on her heart.  Yet she still spread her legs for him when he nudged them apart and welcomed him in as he languidly plunged into her again and again, raising her to a fevered pitch with his casual pace.  He knew her to well, just where and how to thrust, where to stroke, where to kiss.  She was quickly undone in his arms.  Yet she remembered his body as well and he was quick to follow, pouring himself into her as they held on.

            Despite knowing they would regret their actions in the morning; the star-crossed lovers fell asleep tangled together in each other’s arms.


	30. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna gives birth

“We have to keep going!” Bob insisted as he pressed down on the gas.

            “You have to stop,” Julia argued.

            Elanna glared at the woman as she breathed hard.  She had realized she was having contractions when she was unceremoniously tossed into the Longma.  Before she could even get herself oriented a metal collar was snapped around her neck.  They put an identical one around Dorian’s neck as well.   It had taken Dorian an hour to regain consciousness. She wasn’t sure what the collars did, exactly, but it seemed to be keeping both of them from using their powers.  Now, Dorian gripped her hand and she glared at their abductors.  “Let us go.”

            “Oh, no,” the man who still wore a black cloak chuckled.  “It took us too much effort to finally corner you two.  You are going to help in our efforts to take over Tevinter.”

            “Why take over Tevinter?” Dorian questioned.  “It’s so full of itself.  Although, if it falls, the Qunari will have a clear path into the rest of Thedas.  Is that what you’re trying for?  Are you secretly working with the Qun?”

            “The Qun?” The man laughed.  “Why would we ever help those Makerless bastards?  No, once we take over, we’ll deal with them easily enough.  First, we need to make men like your father fall into line, Pavus.  You’re going to help us with that.”

            “Why would I ever do that?” Dorian scoffed.  He tried to pull on his fire magic, but the collar was blocking his connection to his own powers.  It was as if he had a Templar, a real one and not one of the Templars from Tevinter, standing over him. 

            “You don’t want us to hurt your little family, would you?” the cloaked man glanced back to where Elanna now lay.  She was breathing through yet another contraction.

            “No,” Dorian squeezed Elanna’s hand.  “No I don’t.”

            “That’s why we need to stop,” Julia insisted.  “The knife ear is fully dilated.  This baby is coming at any minute.  I let you drive through her labor, through Halamshiral even, but we have to stop for the delivery.  You don’t want to chance damaging Magister Howard Pavus’ grandchild do you?”

            “It’s not...” Elanna broke off in a scream, just as she realized that informing them that the baby was not Magister Pavus’ grandchild might not be a good idea.  “Great now I need to go to the bathroom.  Stop, I’ll go on the side of the road if I need to.”

            “Stop the car,” Julia repeated.

            “We’re not stopping so she can go to the bathroom,” dark cloak insisted.  “Find her a jar or something.”

            “She doesn’t need to go,” Julia revealed.  “That’s the bearing down pressure she’s feeling.”

            “Breathe,” Dorian smoothed the hair from Elanna’s brow.  “Just think of the baby.  Little Rhoswen will be with us soon, do what you must for her.”

            “It… it wasn’t supposed to be like this.  I was supposed to have a competent healer, not some crazy midwife; I might as well be delivering out in the wilds with a Dalish clan,” joining the Inquisition had had some key benefits over growing up with her people.  The availability of healers and clean conditions had been among them.  Plus, she really liked warm beds and cozy fireplaces.  Now she was going to give birth on the side of a road with a midwife who wasn’t half as competent as the one her clan had had.  

            “We’re almost to the safe house, we’re already in Verchiel,” Bob pointed out.  “She should be able to hold out until then.”

            It took twenty minutes and Dorian ended up carrying Elanna into the house and depositing her onto the first bed he found.  Julia ran behind him.  “Push!” She screamed at Elanna as soon as she was in position. 

            It took three hard pushes before she heard a soft mewling cry that became more demanding within seconds.  She seemed to have inherited the surly, demanding voice her father used when training his men on the field.  “There you are milady, the young Pavus girl.  She doesn’t look much like a Pavus, I guess those Dalish features are stronger than anyone thought.  She’s blonde,”  Julia placed the infant in her mother’s arms and then patted Dorian’s shoulder.  She hoped his mother was from somewhere other than Tevinter or the magister’s song had been cuckolded.   “We’ll continue on to Val Firmin tomorrow and then it’s on to Val Foret for a bit, so get some sleep.”

            Elanna looked down at her baby, her daughter.  She was beautiful, she had wispy blonde hair, which her mother was sure would begin to curl as it grew in more, and bright blue eyes.  She had hoped Rhoswen would have Cullen’s eyes, for now it appeared she had Elanna’s.  Her ears and eyes were more rounded, bespeaking her father’s human nature and that she was an elf blooded human.  She let Julia coax her and Rhoswen through Rhoswen’s first feeding, but wanted nothing else to do with the mad midwife.

            After she had Rhoswen fed and wrapped tightly in a soft white blanket she held her in her arms again, just gazing at her as Rhoswen regarded her with a studying gaze of her own.  She ran a soft finger along her cheek as she sang.

_Once we were_

_In our peace_

_With our lives assured._

_Once we were_

_Not afraid of the dark._

_Once we sat in our kingdom_

_With hope and pride._

_Once we ran through_

_The fields with great strides._

_We held the Fade_

_And the demon's flight_

_So far from our children_

_And from our lives._

_We held together_

_The fragile sky_

_To keep our way of life._

_Once we raised_

_Up our chalice_

_In victory._

_Once we sat_

_In the light of our dreams._

_Once we were_

_In our homeland_

_With strength and might._

_Once we were_

_Not afraid of the night._

 

            Erik was half asleep in his large wrought iron, canopy bed.  The redheaded elf, Sadie, beside him snored silently.  He smiled, she was something else.  He would likely keep her around for a while.  He comfortably slipped into dreams and was jarred early from them by the voice of Ivan, the man who’d held a dagger to the Inquisitor.  Groaning he rolled over and grabbed the sending crystal.  “This had better be good.”  Sadie moaned in protest and he patted her back.

            “Pavus’ rabbit gave birth this morning,” Ivan reported.  “I thought you would want to know immediately.  I hadn’t realized that she was a mage until we captured her, which could explain Pavus’ attraction to her.  The collars are keeping both her and young Pavus docile.”

            “Young Pavus would now be the infant,” Erik pointed out.  “I’ll approach Halward tomorrow.”

            “What about Pavus’ son and the mother?” Ivan wanted to know.

            “I’ll get back to you on that when you reach Val Foret,” Erik would contact the Bird about that.  His underlings were not to know about the Bird, the true leader of the Hand yet.  They all thought they were part of the Hand of Razkiel, which was only concerned about Tevinter.  That wasn’t the case, though.  They were, in fact, the Hand of the Maker and would bring justice to the Makerless.  Tevinter was their first target, due to those who followed the Black Divine and were too afraid to bring the wrath of the Maker to the Qunari.  He put down the crystal and then picked it up and repeated a set of numbers. “234-666-9693.”

            “Yes?” The accented voice came through.

            “Great Bird, we have the Pavus child.  She was born this morning,” Erik reported.

            “Very good, Thumb,” Bird’s voice did indeed sound pleased.  “I presume that you will bring Magister Pavus in line today.  That would mean that Maevaris will now be the only threat left.  Have you confirmed the identity of the Pavus’ brat’s mother’s identity?”

            “It was the Inquisitor,” Erik confirmed.  “The Hero of Ferelden was also in Skyhold, but we weren’t able to capture her yet.”

            “I’ll send the Palm to collect them, keep them in Val Forel until then,” the Bird decided.  “The Inquisition is likely looking for them now.  I wish you had taken them somewhere other than Skyhold.  That was bad form, Thumb, very bad form.  Don’t give me reason to crack you.”

            “Yes, bird,” Erik put the crystal down and curled around Sadie again.  He would send Aylin out later, there was no hurry.  No one was going to find his people in Orlais and Magister Pavus never got up before sunrise.


	31. Leave Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair decides to be an idiot and the combined Inquisition/Ferelden force hunts for the Inquisitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for chapter: Crying by Roy Orbison

Solona hadn’t slept so well in years.  She rolled over and felt a body beside her.  She blinked as memories from the night before came back.  “Alistair?”

            He sat up and looked down at her.  “I need to go before someone realizes what happened and tells Eamon and Ariana.”

            “Eamon and Ariana?”  She had been back in his arms for a night and those two were who he was worried about?

            “Well… I…”  If his adviser or pseudo-fiancé learned that he had had Solona back in his arms, an important alliance could be compromised.  He still had his kingdom to worry about; he still needed an heir for the people of Ferelden.  “I can’t… the marriage… Ariana… I have to have an heir, that hasn’t changed.”

            “Of course it hasn’t,” she closed her eyes.  She’d been such a fool to give into his ardor when she should have realized that he would just reject her again.  She was a mage and that made her less in his eyes, no matter what he had said to the contrary.  “I should have realized that you were just using me again.  Go.”

            “No!” He turned and moved so he was posed over her, caging her in.  “Don’t think that.  I… if I could have you back, I would … don’t think that.  I… never _used_ you.  Songbird, I… you’re the…” 

            He looked so like the sweet, 20 year old man she had lost her heart to during the Fifth Blight that she couldn’t stand it.  “Get off me!”  She pushed him so hard he rolled off of the bed.  She looked around the bed and then spied his pants.  “Go!” She threw the pants at his head; they landed on his face and stayed there for a minute.

            “Songbird…” He couldn’t figure out what was going wrong here.  Didn’t he show her last night how he felt?  Didn’t she realize that he still loved her more than anything?  Did she really think he’d just used her?

            “Don’t call me that!” She threw heavy candelabra at him.  It smacked him in his chest.  “Just go back to your little simpleton.  You know, Morrigan used to call you a fool; but now I realize I’m the one who was the fool and I can’t believe I… just GO!”  She followed the candelabra with a glass decanter.  It hit his leg and shattered. 

            “Solona…” He knew he should retreat before she remembered that she was a mage and had more formidable weapons on hand.

            “I. said. Go.”  She didn’t even realize the air around her had begun to cackle, but a ball of electricity appeared in her hand.   She wondered fleetingly if she would really use it against him, but he quickly pulled his pants on and retreated from the room, stepping on a piece of glass as he did so.  She grimaced at his little cry of pain, but it served him right.  His first thought upon waking at her side had been of Eamon and Ariana, the pain of that made it hard for her to breath.  When she was sure he was gone, she curled up in the middle of the bed and cried.

 

 

            Solona Amell was still curled up, stark naked, in the middle of her red and gold bedding when the Iron Bull and Cullen found her an hour later.

            “What happened, Solona?” Iron Bull didn’t even seem to realize that she was naked as he sat down and put a hand on her back.

            “I… he…,” she was still sniffling.

            “Um… well…” Cullen did notice that she was nude and looked quickly around.  He found a discarded nightgown on a nearby chair and draped it over her.  Once she was covered, he knelt by the bed.  “What happened?”

            “He was worried… keeping Eamon happy is still what’s important... and his little heir with Ariana,” she knew she sounded whiny and pitiful.

            “Alistair?” Cullen deduced.  “What happened?”

            “Step away from her Templar!”  Anders demanded from the doorway.  He gripped his staff.  “What did you do?”  He looked at Solona.  “Were you cheating on Elanna with Solona and a Qunari?”

            “You know who was in my room last night, Anders,” Solona reminded him.

            “What did Alistair do this time?” Anders wasn’t going to apologize to Cullen for his accusations.  “What do you women see in Templars?”

            Solona chuckled.  He had a good point about her own attraction to Templars and it seemed Lady Lavellan shared her tastes.  “We… I knew I shouldn’t, but… I did.  Then this morning he was all worried about Eamon and Ariana finding out.  He didn’t even have a good morning kiss for me; his first thoughts were of them.  The man who gave him to the Chantry when he was only ten and his sweet little fiancée who is the daughter of a zealot who slaughters elves and mages are who is important to him.  How could he…?”  She shook her head.  Apparently that was who he was now, one devoted to the Chantry and willing to see mages and elves hurt.  It seemed that whatever Eamon had said to him after the Landsmeet had killed the sweet, devoted, brave man she’d known before.  She glanced at Cullen, and the man she thought she could try and give her heart to instead was in love with someone else.  At least he was sweet, devoted, and brave; he was just devoted to someone else.  Maybe she should try to see what type of relationship she could have with Anders… or she could just continue on her own.  She didn’t need a man.  She suspected that having cured the Calling and removed the Taint from her blood, her biological clock was beginning to tick.  Anders was a friend and she wasn’t going to mess that up.

            “Darling,” Anders sat beside her.  “You knew better than to let him spread your dimpled knees again.  He’s only going to continue to hurt you.”

            “Why do you think I have avoided him for almost ten years?” She pointed out.  “Now he wants me to command his military forces and I just heard something about being the Arl of Denerim.”

            “Don’t give up the opportunities of what you think you can do, just because you are afraid of someone,” Bull insisted.

            “You could do so much for mages if you become an arl in your own right.  Just make sure you aren’t alone with him again,” Anders added.  “I shouldn’t have left last night.  I’ve had a rough couple of days and wasn’t thinking.  From his tone, I could have sworn I’d just been caught with someone’s wife.  That hadn’t happened to me since before I became a Grey Warden.”

            “I’m not his wife,” she sat up, using the nightgown and blankets to cover herself.  “I’ll never be his wife.  I’m not acceptable as his wife, he and Eamon have made that clear.  I think I will take over his military forces and Denerim, though.  That’s who I am.”

            “What is going on here?” There was yet another voice at her door.  “Cullen and Bull!”  It was Sera and she wasn’t happy.  “I can’t believe you would… I have been spending my time trying to hunt down Quizy and Sparkler and you’re here having orgies with the HOF whose titties are OK I must admit, but who is a scary mage, and the Chantry Blower!”

            Solona looked down and realized she was still a little exposed.  She adjusted the blankets.  “Hof?”

            “Hero of Ferelden,” Sera frowned at her.  “The people people seem to like you; don’t make me put an arrow in you.”

            “None of us…” Bull coughed.  “Well, this does look bad, but she slept with only one man last night and it wasn’t any of us.”

            “You really think I could… entertain… three men at once?”  Solona glanced at the group who had gathered in her bedroom and then at Sera.  “You have a higher estimation of me than I thought you did.”

            “I wouldn’t know wierdy, I don’t go for the dangleberried,” Sera crossed her arms.  “I did come to speak with one of them, though.”

            “Why don’t you guys wait outside while I get dressed and Sera and Anders can join us in the war room,” Solona suggested. 

            “That’s a good idea,” Cullen steered Sera out.

            “Really…”  the Iron Bull looked at Anders and Cullen and then at Solona’s now closed door.  “I like where your mind goes, Sera.  That could have been a fun night.”

 

 

            Varric and Leliana were already in the war room, discussing a search strategy with King Alistair and Commander Rylen, when Cullen and Solona entered with their entourage. 

            “We need to get our men mobilized,” Cullen stated as soon as he took his place between Varric and Leliana.  “They could be anywhere.  We will send a message to Empress Celene and let her know that we will need to comb Orlais.  Considering the Hand is holding two key members of the Inquisition hostage, she should agree.”

            “Meanwhile, my own men will comb through Ferelden for any sign of them,” Alistair glanced over at Solona.  She was stonily looking forward, refusing to acknowledge him.  Maker, he had messed up things with her this morning.  He had gone from holding her in his arms once again and feeling as if he had been given back a limb that he had lost years before, and to being whole once more, to her refusing to look at him once more.  He refused to back down this time.  Ten years ago, he’d let her slip from his life, but now he was determined to at least get his friend back.  “Commander Amell will oversee that.”

            “I thought it was Arl Solona,” Varric commented.

            “She hasn’t agreed to that yet,” Alistair reminded him.

            “You haven’t asked,” she still didn’t look at him when she spoke.

            “Remind me to later,” he smiled at her.

            She continued to look at the map on the table rather than her king.  “I’ll start in the Hinterlands and spread east from there.”

            “They’ll go through Orlais, not Ferelden,” Iron Bull interjected.  “All of the reports Krem has sent me indicate that they have more support in Orlais.”

            “I’ll trust the Chargers on this,” Varric nodded.  “I’ll contact Celene immediately.  We should be able to begin looking for Piper and Sparkler within a few days.”

            “Anything could happen in a few days,” Cullen tightened his fists.

            “We could just check their safe houses in Orlais,” Sera suggested.  “They have five.”

            “What?” Leliana hadn’t garnered such information. 

            “I figured out where Lovely Lavellan and Pretty Pavus were living,” the rogue elf pointed out.  “Of course I also figured out where their safe houses are.  They are in Halamshiral, Verchiel, Val Fermin, Val Foret, and Montfort.  I suggest we visit all of them.”

            “Let’s go,” Iron Bull agreed.  “Now.”

            Cullen turned to Rylen.  “Get ten of your best men ready.  We’re going now.”

            “Harding’s in the field, but I know Jim and Carver will insist on going with you,” Leliana interjected.

            “I’ll let the empress, know what is happening,” Varric nodded.

            “My guards and I are going as well,” Alistair wasn’t going to sit back and let this happen.

            “So am I,” Solona agreed.  “You can use my magic.”

            “You aren’t leaving me behind,” Anders argued.  “They might need a healer.”

            Cullen and Bull led the exodus from the room.

 

 

            “Commander… my lord, I mean,” Ser Patrick rushed up to him.  “The men feel that ten of our companions are not enough.  More of us should go.”

            “Grab any of your friends who want to come,” Cullen was willing to bring an army down on Orlais and Tevinter.

            “Also, my lord,” we found baby furniture along with clothes and sewing equipment in Dorian’s vehicle.  “What should we do with it?”

 

 

            “Poopsie, you can’t leave me here alone,” Ariana chased after Alistair.  She noticed Solona standing by the chargers, talking with Anders and the Iron Bull.  She had heard rumors about her fiancé being in someone else’s room the night before and had suspected the hero, but then she heard that the mage had three men with her.  She wasn’t sure if she was disgusted or impressed.    “I have gone into battle with my father.”

            “You aren’t a fighter of any kind,” Alistair reminded her.  Slaughtering elves didn’t make her a fighter.  “You will be safer here.  Varric has agreed to help you with wedding plans.”  He gave her a little hug and kissed her cheek.  Then he quickly joined the others.

            “Are you done saying goodbye to your damsel in distress?” Solona grumbled.  “Perhaps you would like to join the rest of us in rescuing those who actually need to be saved.”

            “Meow,” Sera grinned.  “I’m beginning to actually like you HOF.”

            The group had ridden in relative silence for several hours.  However, as they broke for lunch in Halamshiral, they noisily piled into a nearby tavern.  There was a rough looking group in one of the corners, they were mercenaries by their dress, but none of the Inquisition party thought they would mess with a large group of armed people.  The tavern was a bit worn, but clean and smelled of freshly baked bread and meat.  There was a crystal set under the bar, playing music. 

_I was all right for awhile_  
I could smile for awhile  
But I saw you last night  
You held my hand so tight  
As you stopped to say, "Hello"  
  
Oh, you wished me well  
You, you couldn't tell  
That I'd been crying over you  
Crying over you  
  
When you said, "So long"  
Left me standing all alone  
Alone and crying, crying  
Crying, crying  
  
It's hard to understand  
But the touch of your hand  
Can start me crying  
  
I thought that I was over you  
But it's true, so true  
I love you even more  
Than I did before  
  
But, darling, what can I do?  
For you don't love me  
And I'll always be crying over you  
Crying over you  
  
Yes, now you're gone  
And from this moment on  
I'll be crying, crying  
Crying, crying  
Yeah, crying, crying  
Over you

            “Oh, great,” Solona muttered.  “They’re playing our song, Alistair.”

            “It’s not… I do…”  He gave up.  He hated the thought that he made her cry too much to argue.  Had she been crying when he fled her room?  He remembered the flying objects and threat of magic well enough.

            Solona moved away from Alistair and sat between Bull and Dorian to order.  Alistair followed her, though.  “I need to talk to you, in private.”

            She thought about refusing him, but she had friends close enough and could stand up and leave if she wanted to.  “What is it?”

            “I know that Varric has said some things to you about the Arldom of Denerim,” he began.  “I do want to offer it to you.”

            “Why?” She challenged.  “I’m a mage.  I thought the people wouldn’t accept me in a position of power.  That’s why Redcliffe is in Teagan’s possession and not Conner’s.”  It was also one of the reasons he gave for leaving her; the people wouldn’t accept her.

            “You’re the Hero of Ferelden,” he reminded her.  “The people love you.  This could be the first step in changing things so mages can inherit.  We both support freedom for mages and this could be a big step towards mage rights.”

            Dang, he knew her too well.  “Very, well, I’ll do it for my people.  We both know there is nothing you wouldn’t do for yours.”

            “Thank you,” he grinned at her. 

            Maker, but she did love that smile.  “I should get back to my friends.”

            “There was a time that we were friends,” he reminded her.

            “There was a time you were my best friend,” she countered.  “You threw that away, though.  You picked duty over what we had together.  I think I’m done crying over you today.”  She stood and then stopped.

            “Well, hello, sweet little bunny,” one of the mercenary group from the corner had gone up to Sera and was now leering at her.  “I think you should come and entertain my friends.”

            “I think you should bugger off,” Sera flipped him off and then went back to her drinks.

            “You need to learn some respect,” the man grabbed Sera’s arm and dragged her to her feet.

            “I’m not the one who needs to earn respect, shite face,” she quickly stabbed him near the hip, near where his two favorite friends were.  “That’s a warning, next time you lose one of your two tiny brains.”

            “You need to learn some respect,” a large man, the head of the mercenary company stood.

            “Are you the one to teach us?” the Iron Bull also stood up.

            The mercenary captain charged him, followed by his men.  Bull quickly knocked the captain out, while Cullen’s men engaged the rest.  Two of the men went after Solona, none went after Sera; they feared too much for their balls.  Solona zapped one with a bolt of lightning and cracked her staff across the second, throwing him across the room and into a support beam. 

            The fight was over within ten minutes.  Cullen sat down and the others sat.  When a barmaid came over to them, he gave her a self-conscious grin.  “Sorry about the mess.  You wouldn’t have heard of the Hand have you?”


	32. Shall I repeat the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and friends search for Elanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this scene was inspired by Doctor Who.

The Hand’s safe house in Halamshiral proved to be a dead end.  The combined Inquisition/Ferelden force found a maid, a cook, and a Hand Agent who oversaw business in Halamshiral; but none of them knew anything about Lady Lavellan or Lord Pavus’ whereabouts.  They arrested the agent and let the other two go.

            Things were a little more exciting in Verchiel a night later.  Solona sent out two guards to question neighbors and confirmed that the house had had visitors a few nights before.  It was then that the others went into action.

  

 

            Ferdinand walked to the safe house he oversaw for the Hand.  He had been out with his friends, enjoying a night at Skeeter’s Quill, a club that featured exotic dancers of all genders.  He was wondering if he could maneuver Belladroma into a night of revelry and private dances.  Perhaps he should tell her what he really did for a living, women liked dangerous men.  He could be dangerous.  He screamed in a high soprano octave as a creature stepped out of the shadows in front of him.

The creature was a man dressed in armor with a lion’s helm.  His hand was on the hilt of his sword.  “I have a question and a message for you.”

            “O.K.”  Ferdinand’s voice was still high.

            “Where is my consort and our baby?” He demanded.

            Ferdinand was confused.  He knew that Lady Lavellan had given birth in his house a few days before; he’d thought that Lord Pavus was the father.  At the moment he would have preferred a Tevinter magister to be the father.  “I…” he coughed and forced his voice to deepen.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  What was the message?” 

            Cullen stepped back and motioned to the house.  It exploded; Iron Bull and Anders could be seen casually walking away from the explosion.  In synch, they pulled out pairs of sunglasses and slipped them on.  “If you are wondering, yes, that is the same mage who blew up all of Kirkwall.  Shall I repeat the question?”


	33. When Good Men Go to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand makes their move, but so do our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little more inspiration taken from Doctor Who in this chapter.

“The Abyss take them all!” Dorian screamed as he accidentally scratched his neck.  It was the twentieth time he had tried to remove the collar around his neck. 

            Elanna looked up from where she was feeding Rhoswen.  “We could try to escape without our powers.”

            “We wouldn’t get pass the guards,” Dorian disagreed.  “There are at least two dozen guards around this house.  That doesn’t count at least ten other members of the Hand and their army of servants.  There seem to be more arriving every day.  They are expecting some big higher up from their crazy little cult at any minute.  They are calling him the Palm.”

            “The palm?” she laughed.  “Could they not think of a better name?  Who is the head of the group, the wrist?  The Thumb?”

            “The Thumb is a powerful member stationed in Tevinter, but he isn’t their prime leader,” Dorian revealed.

            “Maker, what dimwitted moron is in charge here?”  She readjusted Rhoswen as she continued to laugh.  “Varric does a better job with naming things in his books.  Are they taking instructions from the dwarf we had to stop in Kirkwall?  Worthy was his name, wasn’t it?  His name certainly wasn’t descriptive.  It’s like women who are named Chastity and then become prostitutes.”

            “I’m afraid we may learn some day,” Dorian conceded.  “The Hand plans to use us to control others, we may just meet their true leader.”

            The door opened and a middle aged woman, Misty, came in.  She smiled kindly, but her prisoners had quickly ascertained that she not only over saw the house they were in, but was over many of those cult members in Orlais.  “Might I speak with you, privately, Lord Pavus?”

            “You can talk to me right here,” Dorian stood between her and Elanna.

            “Your girlfriend will still be here when you get back,” Misty assured him.  “We want to talk to you about your options, though.  The more you cooperate, the more access you’ll have to your family.”

            “What do you mean by that?” Elanna challenged.  She began devising how she could get her little trio out of a house full of crazy cult members as she moved Rhoswen to her shoulder to burp.

            “We’ll talk to you about that later,” Misty waved off her concerns.  “I need to talk to your lover now and report back to the Thumb and the Bird.  Palm will be here by nightfall.”

            Elanna and Dorian exchanged a look at those names.  “I need a nap anyway,” she put a hand on Dorian’s arm.  “Wake us up as soon as you come back.”

            Dorian nodded as he followed Misty out.  “What do you want?”

            “The Hand is the future of Thedas,” she began.  “With us you have a future.  If you oppose us, you will continue as a pawn of the true power of Thedas.  You need to…”

            “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Laura interrupted.  “The Palm has arrived.”

            “Stay with the prisoner,” Misty motioned and six cloaked men surrounded Dorian.  She left, but came back half an hour later.  “Sorry about that.  Palm is only staying for a few hours and we needed to clear a few things up.  Where was I?  Oh, yes, your future.  After all, the Bird has plans and you can either oppose him or join him.”  She went on for half an hour, boring Dorian to manly tears.

            “Excuse me, ma’am,” Bob interrupted.  “The wet nurse is here.”

            “Why do you need a nurse maid?” Dorian’s eyes narrowed.   Elanna was producing enough milk to continue breastfeeding Rhoswen.  Then it hit him, he knew.  They had separated them on purpose.  “Elanna!”  He tried to run to her.

            “Oh, she’s going to Bird.  Sorry, but she’s no longer your girl,” Misty shrugged.  “Whether you want to see your daughter again, though, is up to you.  She’s going to Tevinter.”

            “Elanna!”  He punched one of the cloaked guards, not caring that he messed up his manicure, and then kicked another out of his way.  He hear Elanna screaming and grabbed a wooden candle stick and used it as a staff to knock out two more opponents, but it was unwieldy.  He didn’t even see the large, beefy guard who grabbed him from behind.  Two more joined in to pin his arms and then the rest tackled his legs.  He continued to buck against them in helplessness.

 

            When Dorian had left, Elanna had placed Rhoswen in the makeshift cradle that her cultist jailers had placed in her room and then laid down on the small cot they had given her.  She had only been asleep for half an hour, when she realized she wasn’t alone in the room.  She opened her eyes to realize there were at least ten other people in the room.  One of those cultists was lifting Rhoswen out of her cradle.  “No!” She sprang from her bed only to be tackled by half a dozen of the cult members.

            “Don’t worry,” it was Laura.  “The nursemaid is here.   She’ll be well taken care of.  She’ll just be in Tevinter while you’re shipped off to the Free Marches.  The Bird wants to see you.”

            “Let her go,” she couldn’t let them take her baby.  She tried to draw on her powers, but still couldn’t.  She tried to draw on the magic of the anchor.  The only reason she hadn’t used it before as a weapon was that she’d been afraid of hurting Rhoswen.  However, when she lifted her hand, three of the Hand grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back.  She kicked out only to have four more go for her legs.  She struggled futilely against her captors.

            She stopped and breathed for a second, evaluating how to escape.  Then she heard Rhoswen crying for her.  “NO!”  The collar iced over and cracked.

 \

 

            Ray Alexanderson, who had become known as the Palm among led Goeke, the nurse maid who was carrying the basket with the Pavus brat in it, towards the main entrance of the Hand safe house.  He heard engines approaching.  A lot of engines.  “Quick,” he grabbed Goeke’s arm and led her to a side entrance.

            They slipped out the door.

 

 

            Misty wasn’t sure where things had gone wrong, but she grabbed a sword and her front door was kicked open and dozens of soldiers piled into the room.  Their insignias were a mix of Inquisition and Ferelden.  Bird’s ambitions were getting big, if these were now their enemies.  They would rue the day they challenged her house, though.  She lifted her sword, only to realize that she was in a static cage.

            “Where are Lord Pavus and Lady Lavellan?” A green eyed woman with honey brown hair, who was obviously the mage holding her, questioned. 

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Misty crossed her arms, careful not to let her sword touch the magical bars.

            “Wrong answer,” a blonde elf went sailing through the air, shooting at Misty’s soldiers, as a large Qunari walked in, holding a nasty looking double edged axe.  It took her a moment to realize he was the one who had spoken, and likely the one who had thrown the elf.  “You have my mustache, my Kadan, that isn’t a good place to be in right now.  Tell me where the man I love is.”

            “No, really, I don’t know,” she bluffed, as her soldiers came out to fight the invaders.

            A door behind her exploded, wood and ice shards flying through the hall.  Elanna Lavellan stepped out, swinging a large sword created by her magic.  The collar that had been around her neck, blocking her magic was gone.  Misty didn’t know that it was in pieces, destroyed by Lavellan’s magic.  “Where’s my baby?” She sliced the mystic sword through a Hand guard who tried to stop her.

            “I…” Misty now stuttered.  “The Palm took her, she’s long gone.”

            “You’d better hope not,” Elanna used her fade cloak ability to step into the cage with Misty and ran her through with her spirit blade.

            Solona removed the cage, secretly impressed by Elanna’s move.  She wanted to learn how to create a sword with her magic. 

            “Where’s Dorian?” Bull asked Elanna.

            “I don’t know,” Elanna looked around.  “I have to find Rhoswen.  Bull, they stole my baby.”

            “What?” Anders walked in, checking on the Inquisition and Ferelden soldiers.  “They took the little herald?”  He looked like he wanted to blow up something new.

            “Don’t worry,” Sera assured her.  “Cully Wully is with us.  He won’t let anything happen to her.”

            “Would someone like to come rescue the most handsome mage ever?” Dorian voice came yelling into the room.

            As they turned towards the sound of the voice, the Hand Mages appeared. Bull glared at them, deciding how bloody to make their deaths.

            “We have this,” Alistair was at the head of the Templars, casting the first smite.  “Go get your Dorian.”  The mages were not prepared for the counter force, especially when Solona and Elanna added their own magic to the counter attack.

            Bull just sliced through the two soldiers who dared try to get in front of him as he ran to rescue his love.

 

 

            Ray the Palm patted himself on the back for easily skirting around the invaders who had come to rescue the Hand’s prisoners.  “Just sit in the back with the baby,” he instructed Goeke as he ran to his vehicle.  “We’re getting out of here.”

            “You aren’t going anywhere with my baby,” a figure stepped out of the shadows.  It wore a fur cloak and a lion type helm on its head.

            Ray laughed.  Did this soldier think he looked scary; he was no match for a Tevinter trained mage.  He drew on his powers.  What the Maker?

 

 

            The Iron Bull ran to the sounds of his Kadan’s screams.  He found Dorian under a pile of soldiers.  He grabbed one after the other, throwing them against the wall.  As they hit, Sera put an arrow in each one, pinning them in place like bad art.

            “Bull?”  Dorian blinked up at him.  “You big brute!  I’ve never been so happy to see you!”

            “I should have known I’d finally find you under a pile of men,” he yanked Dorian to his feet, and then into his arms; crushing his mouth to that of his Vint’s.  “Don’t ever leave me for my own good again,” he demanded when he came up for air at last.

            “No, Amatus, it was too hard on me,” Dorian brought his mouth up for another kiss.

            “Here, sorry to interrupt, kinkies,” Sera moved in.  “Let me get that collar.”

            “Elanna has one on, too,” Dorian told her.  “They’re going to take her to someone called the Bird.  You need to find her and help her.”

            “She’s right there,” Sera indicated Elanna, who was crying silently.  “She got the collar off all on her own.”

            “How?”  Dorian realized who wasn’t with her.   “Where?”

            “They took her,” Elanna went to his arms as she cried.  “They took Rhoswen, I couldn’t stop them.  There were too many of them.  We have to get her back.  They couldn’t have gone far.  I think they’re heading for Tevinter.”

            “I told you that Cully Wully won’t let them take your baby,” Sera insisted.

            “Where is Commander Cutie?” Dorian looked around.

            “I’m right here,” Cullen was wearing his full armor, including the lion helm.  His sword was sheathed, however.  In the Lion of Skyhold’s arms was his cub.  Rhoswen was wrapped in a soft white blanket and cooing up at her daddy.  He’d come charging in like a lion and saved her.  “She loves the helm, don’t you my little princess; but…” He took off the helm and gave Elanna a smug smile.  “I think I want to kiss her mommy hello and it’s in the way.”

            “Cullen?”  Elanna stood still for a moment, just staring at him.  She’d left him, he had every right to be angry; but there he was, with their baby in his arms.  She ran to him.  He moved Rhoswen out of the way, so he could catch her. 

            His mouth descended down on hers.  “I’ve been a mess without you, my love.”  She clung to him as he kissed her again.  It felt like she’d been stuck in some terrible storm and was now safe and warm again.  She just held on to him, letting the warmth spread as his mouth continued to move on hers.

            “I’m so sorry,” she cuddled against him, as she quickly checked Rhoswen for any injury.  “I… I thought you didn’t love me anymore and, well with the baby hormones and all.  No, it isn’t just that.  I can’t be around you if you don’t love me.  Say you still love me.”

            “I love you,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I always will, no matter what.  I’m sorry, too.  I should have told you why I was working so much again.  I should have seen that Josephine was trying to separate me from you.  I… I can’t believe I didn’t leave that meeting to talk to you.  You were trying to tell me about her, about our baby girl, weren’t you?”

            Elanna nodded.  “I didn’t know how you would react.”

            Cullen kissed her forehead.  He found he couldn’t let her move from his side.  “I couldn’t be happier about her, _our_ baby.  I have a baby with the woman I love.  You… you came back to Skyhold… to me, before… didn’t you?”

            “I couldn’t keep staying away,” she admitted.  “I love you, but then…” she glanced at Solona.

            “I love _you_ ,” he assured her.  “I… I don’t plan to take you back to Skyhold, not yet.  Let me show what was taking so much of my time.  You don’t mind being an arlessa do you?”

            “What?”  She had a feeling that he had a doozy of a surprise and setting up that surprise almost had doozy consequences.

            “I’ll tell you about it later,” he turned to Alistair.  “I’ll leave you to the cleanup.  I’m going to take care of my family.


	34. Miscalculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The head of the Hand gets some bad news.

The Bird waited for confirmation that Elanna Lavellan was on her way.  Was she the one?  He still wanted Solona Amell brought to him as well, along with three others.  They would be his triumph and his penance.

            “My lord,” one of his advisers walked into his chambers and bowed.  “I have received word.”

            “Yes, when will the Inquisition Mage be here?” Bird was growing impatient.

            “About that, my lord…” the servant coughed.  “Well, you see… we lost contact with the safe house she was being kept in.  Those who went to investigate report that the houses in both Val Fermin and Virchiel were destroyed.”

            “Destroyed how?” The Hand would have been aware if the Inquisition was moving siege equipment.

            “The reports from neighbors are similar to those of the destruction of the chantry in Kirkwall,” the servant explained.  “It is possible that they have employed a similar method on the houses.”

            “Or they could have used the same mage,” the Bird deduced.  He’d have to learn if Anders had been seen in the Inquisition’s company.  Unfortunately     , he’d run out of spies in the Inquisition itself.  That was no matter; he was playing a long game, one for the very souls of Thedas.  He would save them from themselves, whether they wanted to be saved or not.  He picked up a crystal.  “Thumb.”

            “Yes, oh mighty Bird?” Erik’s voice came through the crystal.

            “Do you have the Pavus brat yet?” Bird hoped that at least his people had gotten Pavus’ granddaughter out of the house.

            “No, my lord,” Erik’s voice dripped with regret.  “I’m still waiting for any word from Palm.  Halward Pavus is beginning to doubt that we have her.”

            “Blessed Maker,” the Bird closed his eyes as he weighed his options.  The Inquisition must have the brat.  “We obviously don’t have her.  I’ll send more agents into Orlais to determine what happened to her.  As for you, Erik, Gael shall now be my Thumb.”

            There were the sounds of a short skirmish.  Bird had expected the other member of Tevinter’s inner circle to be faster than that.  The crystal was picked up again.  “Gael?” Bird expected it to be his new thumb.

            “No, my lord,” Erik corrected him.  “I’m afraid Gael has met with an unfortunate accident.  Alyana will have to be your new thumb as I am respectfully resigning my office.  Don’t come looking for me.”

            The Bird squawked in his luxurious cage.  When he calmed, he went to the little shrine in his room and lit some incense.  “I swear that this is but a setback, I shall not fail to please you Maker, nor your Bride.  I will prove we are worthy of your attention once again.


	35. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna and Cullen go into semi-retirement

 

            The bulk of the joint Inquisition and Ferelden forces returned to Skyhold, while Cullen and Elanna took advantage of the Duke and Duchess of Brittanie’s hospitality.  They both wanted to wait a month before they forced Rhoswen to travel again.  Their days were spent in deep conversation by the fireplace, as they gently rocked their baby.  They talked about why Elanna had left and why it was a foolish idea.

            “I swear it had to be the baby hormones,” Elanna grumbled.  “Normally, I would have at least demanded an explanation for your behavior first.  I wish I had Cassandra’s iron spine.  She would have beaten down Josephine first and then demanded a full explanation from everyone in Skyhold.”

            Cullen chuckled at that.  “Yes, she would have.  I didn’t see what Josephine was doing and should have.  You know that she wasn’t in love with me or anything, she just wanted a father for Hortense and her only requirement was that they were a noble.  Sera pointed that out for me.  I’m now an arl, so… I was first on her list of possibilities.  Why she thought I…”

            “I ran into her and her new husband in Val Royeaux,” Elanna revealed.  “His name is Reginald or something.  He was just so typically Orlesian.”

            “Then I guess she is on the receiving end of the Maker’s punishment right now,” Cullen smirked.  “And as long as I get you back, along with our beautiful Rhoswen, I’d say I’m more than adequately rewarded for the harm done to me.  I just wish you hadn’t been harmed, too.”

            “I made my choices,” she smiled at him.  “I’m just glad to be back at your side, where I belong.”

            “That you do, my love,” he agreed.

After two weeks at the Brittanie’s estate, Divine Victoria arrived with her entourage.  Cullen immediately refused to let the entourage near his baby.  “I understand that you all serve the most Divine, but we’ve already had someone try and snatch her from her cradle once, I’m not taking any chances.”

            “Besides,” Elanna added.  “There is an old Dalish superstition that too many guests around a baby will make them sick.

            Cassandra chose to send her attendants away so she could continue to coo over the infant.  “When are you planning to have her Dedication Ceremony?  It will be at the Grand Cathedral, of course, and I will oversee it.”

            Cullen and Elanna exchanged a look.  They had been planning to have the ceremony in a small local chapel when they reached Honnleath.  Neither of them were big on grand affairs and would rather just have their closest friends and family around for the Dedication.  However, Elanna was still, technically the Inquisitor.

            “Why don’t you come to Honnleath for the blessed event,” Cullen suggested.  “I would like to get my family settled in as soon as possible.”

            “Plus, we don’t want to attract the Hand,” Elanna added.  “They already tried to walk off with Rhoswen once.”

            “They what?” Cassandra had a feeling she was missing a lot by sitting on the sunburst throne and trying to make Thedas play nice.

            Elanna recounted Cullen’s heroic rescue of their daughter, while he blushed.  “Tevinter mages really aren’t used to Templars with actual powers.”

            “You are the Inquisitor and Commander of the Inquisition,” Cassandra reminded them.  “You have a duty to the people of Thedas.”

            “We’re semi-retired,” Elanna countered.

            “I’m now Arl of Honnleath,” Cullen reminded her.  “I have a duty to my people, too.  How would they feel about their little Fereldan Lady being Dedicated in Orlais?”  He smiled, realizing he had come up with the perfect argument.  “If your attendants will let you leave, though, we would love for you to conduct the ceremony.” It would be a coup for Honnleath.

            “I… would like that,” Cassandra realized she would love to get out of Orlais for a while.  “Very well, let’s talk dates.”

 

 

            The new parents’ next guests were Dorian and the Iron Bull.  The couple sat cuddled together.  They seemed almost unwilling to stroll far from each other’s side since their reunion.  Bull had agreed to relocate to Honnleath so Dorian and Elanna could continue their fashion venture.  The Chargers would be housed with the recovering Templars and the new base and location would allow them to take on more jobs.

After the newly reunited Qunari and Tevinter Mage left, Anders and Solona Amell arrived, bearing Elanna’s cat.  At first, the meeting was quite awkward. 

            “Maybe we shouldn’t have come here,” Anders stroked Luna’s head.

            “I’m glad to have my cat back,” Elanna assured him.

            “Actually, I seem to recall a little boy who was looking for a cat named Luna,” Cullen remembered a letter asking the Inquisition to find a cat.

            “You aren’t taking Rhoswen’s cat and giving her to someone else,” Elanna insisted.  “What type of daddy would even suggest that?”

            “Fine,” Cullen wouldn’t think about the poor boy who was still worried about his cat.  O.K., he would think about him.  Maybe he’d have Leliana send a message that she was fine and living with a new family who treated her very well.  He decided to change the topic.  “What are you up to Anders?”

            “Will you be returning to the rest of your patients in Saltaire?” Elanna asked Anders.  She still felt a little guilty for basically dumping him and running back to Cullen.

            “I am planning to close down the clinic there and open one in Denerim,” he admitted.  He didn’t mention that it kind of stung having the woman he had been dating become his arlessa.  “The new Arlessa of Denerim has asked me to open a clinic in the capital and guaranteed my safety.  She says she will speak to the king and assure him that, with Justice gone, there is no reason to pursue me for punishment for what happened in Kirkwall.”

            “I’m going to get him a pardon,” she was confident. “Alistair used what I could do for other mages to get me to agree to become Arlessa and I’m going to champion our rights.  If the Chantry hadn’t been oppressing us, we wouldn’t have needed to blow up one of their most corrupt clerics and her followers.”

            “He… she…”  Cullen choked on his words.

            “Darling, you’ve even admitted that Grand Cleric Elthina was the only person who could have stopped Meredith.  Even when you began to realize that she was not mentally stable, you would have needed Elthina’s help to remove her,” Elanna reminded him.  “If the Grand Cleric had cared about the plight of the mages in her city or even the Templars who could were too scared to move against Mad Meredith, she would have stepped in sooner.”

            “There were a high number of blood mages in Kirkwall,” Cullen pointed out.  “It seemed that every week we were battling an abomination or blood mage.  I remember Hawke even mentioning running into one in the Pearl.  Not that I ever went there, except to question the… ladies.”

            “Of course so many of them were resorting to blood magic,” Anders argued.  “Meredith seemed to turn them all Tranquil.  They had little choice.”

            “Well, she’s a red lyrium statue now,” Solona tried to change the subject.

            “Which is another concern,” Elanna adjusted Rhoswen in her arms.  “Kirkwall has a big red lyrium statue in the middle of it.  Hawke mentioned her concerns about it when she wrote back from Weisshaupt.  Something’s going on there that she doesn’t like, so she is coming back to southern Thedas.  I heard from her last week, she doesn’t like the fact that a new cult is gaining notice just as the Grey Wardens seem to be leaning towards a civil war.”

            “Are they?  I haven’t heard from Weisshaupt since I returned with the Cure.  I tried contacting them, but can not seem to through crystal or parchment,” Solona admitted.  “I planned to contact Nathaniel Howe as soon as I was back in Ferelden.”

            “Nate did always have a thing for you,” Anders wiggled his eyebrows.

            “Nate wanted to avenge his father, which meant my death,” Solona reminded him.  “He had planned to kill me the first time we met.”

            “So did Zevran,” Anders reminded her.  “And he is still fond of you.”

            “We’re just friends,” Solona assured him.  “Besides, he seems interested in your receptionist.”

            “Will Kallian be returning to Denerim with you?” Elanna wondered.  “I seem to recall that she had reasons to get out of that city.”

            “She is coming, because Zevran will be acting as my personal body guard and training my guards, while I worry about the king’s troops,” Solona revealed.

            “Are you really going to be all right having to deal with Alistair?” Cullen knew that Solona had been hurt and wondered if she realized that he could tell that she still loved the Templar turned Grey Warden turned king who had broken her heart.  He was certain that Alistair was obviously still in love as well.

            “I’ll see him more in my capacity as the Arlessa of Denerim than I will as the leader of his troops,” Solona wasn’t looking forward to that aspect of being arl.  “The position places me as one of his advisers and I have to deal with him on royal security as he lives in my city.   I have been in touch with Arl Teagan to see if he has any advice on how to wheedle out of being an adviser.”

            “I imagine securing the city against this new threat, the Hand, will keep you so busy that you won’t really be alone with him much,” Elanna assured her.

            “I hope that’s true,” Solona hoped.  “Besides, he and Eamon will be busy with this marriage contract that Eamon is supposedly returning to Denerim with.  Alistair and I might be living in the same city soon, but we will be steering clear of each other’s lives.  After all, I might be an arlessa, but I’m still a mage and many of Ferelden’s nobles still don’t like that.”

            “Then we’ll just have to get Divine Victoria to change inheritance laws so they become used to it,” Elanna had a few ideas on how to convince Cassandra to do just that.  If nothing else, Leliana could blackmail the Chantry.


	36. Homecoming Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Elanna and their daughter to their new home. The Hand plots further.

Cullen hadn’t realized he would be so nervous.  He looked over at Elanna, who was asleep beside him as he drove onto their estate in Honnleath.  He then glanced behind him.  Rhoswen was enjoying visions in the Fade, making little contented noises.  The house that he had Llewr build for them was spectacular and gleamed in the fading twilight. The Templar sanctuary, where he could see movement, was nearby and seemed to radiate serenity. “We’re home, darling,” he leaned over and kissed his fiancé.

            Elanna opened her eyes and took in her new home.  She gasped as she saw it.  “So this was part of what was keeping your so absorbed.  The surprise you’d been planning.  It’s beautiful.”  She got out of the vehicle and took in the estate and Cullen freed Rhoswen from her seat and lifted her to cradle against his shoulder.

            “I’m glad you like it, but the surprise wasn’t worth what it cost,” he pulled her against his side, needing to bask in her just being there.

            “I’m not going anywhere again,” she promised. 

            “I had all of the baby furniture and clothes you left in Skyhold when you were abducted brought here.  Llewr was supposed to prepare a nursery for Rhoswen.  You can change it however you like later, but I say we put our little princess in her cradle tonight and we… anoint… the new master bedroom and… the bed,” he actually turned a little red and rubbed the back of his neck at the second part.  A healer had given her a clean bill of health when they left Orlais, but he had wanted to wait until they were home before he… resumed that part of their relationship.

            She kissed him softly.  “All you need do is ask.”

            Together they walked into their new home, as a family.  Unified against anything the future might throw at them.

 

 

            Across the Waking Sea, the Bird held a crystal as he talked to the woman who went by the code name The Fist.  “I have lost the Inquisitor.  It seems that Maker is telling me that I don’t need any elven mages, just the five human ones.  Operation Nest is about to commence.”

            “Excellent my love,” the soft, feminine, voice replied.  “Thedas won’t see us coming, but when we are done, the Maker will return and reward his faithful, even as he punishes the wicked.”

            “And you and I will be raised on high for our part in it all,” the Bird agreed.  “The righteous shall rise in their power as the wicked shall feel the Maker’s Vengeance and we are his tools.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Hand (along with Alistair and Solona's story) will continue in Dreams Reborn... Coming soon... Within the next couple of weeks...

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my beta, Idunasappl, for helping me with this.


End file.
